To Have and Hold
by Lady Shadow
Summary: There used to be a tradition at Hogwarts in which the Sorting Hat didn't just choose houses...
1. Chapter One

Author's note: I did have this beta-ed, but I can't access the beta-ed version at the moment; I'm working on recovering it. If you would like to read the beta-ed version, you can find it on the After_Class, Snapeslash, and Potterslash groups. Probably a few more too, but I can't remember which one's I've posted it on. Reviews are always appreciated. All standard disclaimers apply. See one of the other pieces for the full spiel.  
  
To Have and to Hold Lady Shadow  
  
Fanfiction:  
  
Harry Potter  
R  
SS-HP, RW-DM  
AU, OOC  
  
::ONE::  
  
"One last announcement before we begin the feast. As some of you may know, Hogwarts once had a tradition of Sorting that has been diminished over the years. Long before I was Headmaster the Sorting Hat used to not only place students in Houses, but provide them with a life partner. This was found to bring great physical and emotional strength to students...if not add some drama to school life. During these years grades were at an all time high, interhouse relationships were the best they'd ever been-before or since. This tradition was known to build strong character and make strong citizens and strong witches and wizards. However, in 1901 a parent board, which no longer exists ruled that the practice was not a favorable one and the current Headmistress was forced to remove the tradition. Now nearing a hundred years later, I as Headmaster have decided to re-open this tradition.  
"In light of recent events I believe that the added strength and support would be helpful to all in these dark times. Therefore, tomorrow morning we will begin Sorting, for all students beginning with the seventh year class. Your cooperation is appreciated. Now, we may begin the feast." As soon as Dumbledore took his seat the Hall burst into excited whispers, which quickly grew into a quiet roar.  
  
"We'll be sorted before dinner." Ron announced to his dorm the next morning.  
"What makes you think that?" Semus inquired. He had made it no secret that he very much planned to end up with Dean and so had not been worried about the whole process. Dean hadn't talked to him all night.  
"Because, you twit, it says so right here. Seventh years will be sorted before breakfast, sixth years before lunch, fifth years before dinner."  
"Well, well, well, that's always useful. Dean? Do you like silk sheets?" Growling Dean left the room. Semus laughed. "He'll come back." He said confidently, fixing his tie and twitting his thumbs for a few minutes before bounding out of the room. Ron watched the door with a bemused expression before climbing on Harry's bed and watching him tightening his tie.  
"Who do you think you'll end up with Harry?" Harry paused and looked honestly thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and tugging his tie so it fit neatly in the V of his shirt.  
"Oh, come on, you must have some idea! What about Cho?" Harry snorted in a sudden burst of laughter.  
"I don't think Cho and I would work out...."  
"What do you mean? You were infatuated with her last year!" Harry simply shrugged again, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Fine, don't tell me." Ron hissed playfully, falling back on the bed.  
"Well, who do you think you'll end up with?"  
"Knowing my luck, I'll get stuck with Hermione..." Harry laughed and sat next to his friend.  
"What do you mean 'knowing my luck'? You've had a crush on her since second year!" Ron started laughing as well and Neville was chuckling as he tried to get the wrinkles out of his robe, but was only succeeding in making them worse.  
"I really do hope we end up together."  
"That would be great, having Hermione as a sister." Harry decided, his eyes clouding with something like longing.  
"Well at least you would only have to see her at family gatherings. I'd have to see her every morning."  
"And you would love every minute of it." Ron grinned widely.  
"Yah, I would."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire pretending to do homework that afternoon when Fred and George stumbled through the porthole, grinning like idiots.  
"There you two are! How come you weren't at breakfast or lunch?" Ron snapped immediately upon seeing his brothers. Wearing twin grins the two sauntered over to their brother.  
"We had other...more important engagements to take care of." Hermione's face flushed and she buried her nose in her Herbology text.  
"Who did you get paired with?" Ron asked eagerly and Harry gave up pretending not to listen and moved closer. The two were silent for many long minutes. "Oh, come off it, just tell us already!"  
"Alright, alright!" Fred snapped. "You are looking at the future husband of...Lee Jordan!"  
"Oh, no surprise there. What unfortunate person has to spend the rest of their life with you, George?"  
"Actually Oliver was quite happy when I told him. Ecstatic even." Both Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open.  
"Oliver? As in Oliver Wood? Former Gryffindor Quiddtich captain?" Harry asked hurriedly.  
"The one and only. He took a long lunch break to come and see me..." he added almost sheepishly. Ron made a rather disgusted face but Harry smiled widely and congratulated the two. Fred was about to go into the details of what they'd spent lunch doing when Hermione stood rather hastily.  
"Yes, will congratulations you two...Harry, Ron we'd best get going." All four boys burst into laughter, though Ron's was admittedly grateful rather than amused.  
"We'll see you three at dinner..."  
"Or will we?" Hermione blushed scarlet and forcefully pulled Harry and Ron away from the twins. On the way out they ran into Lee who gave them a very floaty smile and waved as he headed into the commons room.  
"That pair is going to bring the destruction of the world...I just know it." Ron muttered as they headed for the long unused classroom 312. When they arrived, almost everyone was already there and had split into groups according to house. Most were talking anxiously, but some - like Neville - were sitting and apparently praying. After several minutes of listening to Semus explain to Dean exactly why they were going to end up together and Dean snapping at Semus to shut up, Professor McGonagall stepped out of a side door leading to an adjourning classroom.  
"Listen up!" The room quieted almost immediately and McGonagall pulled out a long scroll and began calling names.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco." Draco came foreword confidently and McGonagall lead him into the next room. He came out looking less than happy. In fact he looked outright livid.  
"I need to use the fire." He snapped. Everyone moved out of his way quickly. Draco cast a silencing spell over the area and contacted his father.  
"I guess he didn't do too well!" Ron declared, laughing.  
"Potter, Harry."  
"Good luck, mate!" Ron said winking as Harry made his way to the door. McGonagall ushered him in and left. There sitting on a stool in the middle of the room was the Sorting Hat. Harry approached the stool warily and carefully picked the Hat up before setting it on his head.  
"Ah, Mr. Potter! Hm...oh you always have been a bit difficult haven't you? Hm...yes, yes I see it now...unmistakable! You two will be great together! You will do great, great things..."  
"Excuse me? Who will I do great things with?" Harry held his breath.  
"Why, Severus Snape of course." Harry was silent for a minute.  
"I'm sorry...can you repeat that, I-I don't think I heard you correctly."  
"Oh, you heard me fine...you two will be good together, Mr. Potter never fear. He's a hard man...he's been through much, but he will provide you with everything you need. Go on then." Shaking, Harry removed the Hat from his head and momentarily considered shredding it, but the thought passed and he had set the Hat back on the stool.  
"Mr. Potter? Are you done?"  
"Yah." He attempted to move around Professor McGonagall, but she stood in his way.  
"And the results are...?"  
"I don't think you want to know...I don't even want to know..."  
"Don't be silly, Potter. Who is it?"  
"S-S...Sev...Severus Snape." He pressed out. Minerva McGonagall trained him with a sharp gaze and wrote the name next to his own.  
"You must tell him at supper." She said briskly, writing something on a card and handing it to him.  
"Can you do it?"  
"No. It's the way of things. He must know by the end of the night." Harry nodded dumbly and took the card as if it would bite him. Harry was in a haze as he re-entered the room. He barely registered that Draco was now throwing his arms in the air and apparently screaming at his father while Pansy flitted around him trying to hear the words. Dean and Semus were sitting back to back and apparently weren't talking. Neville laying flat on his back and had apparently passed out. Cho was crying. Marietta was vainly trying to comfort her. Hermione was sitting next to Semus looking confused and hurt. Ron was shaking him. Harry was staring at him blankly as though he weren't there.  
"Weasley, Ron." Eyebrows drawn together and head shaking in confusion, Ron went off muttering something about 'no one telling me anything...passing out and crying...screaming...' However he quickly joined the latter category as he came roaring out of the room, face red up to his ears. He looked around wildly but everyone with the exception of Neville (who had been revived twice and had passed out again each time) Dean who was patting Hermione on the shoulder while she cried softly, and Harry who was staring out the window unseeingly had already left.  
"Let's go!" Ron snapped, pulling Harry bodily from the room. Hermione and Dean followed and Professor McGonagall thrust a half-conscious Neville Longbottom on them.  
  
"I take it your sortings didn't go quite so well...?" Fred asked once they sat down. Hermione was now fanning Neville, Semus had gotten up and moved to the other side of the table as soon as the last group showed up, Ron was still too enraged to speak and Harry was starring at his food as though he had never seen it before and wasn't quite sure what to do with it.  
"No...not really. Apparently very few people in the fifth year class ended up with who they wanted to." Hermione provided when she was sure Neville would stay upright on his own.  
"Really? Who got who?" George asked anxiously. Hermione opened her mouth then shut it.  
"I'm perfectly happy with who I ended up with...only I don't think he is..." There was a moment of expectant silence.  
"Now that's not fair Hermione! You know I'm not angry at you...I just...It's...I didn't even know I was straight for chrissake! Hellava way to inform a bloke that he don't like blokes..." Semus muttered. Hermione sighed and turned her attention to her food.  
"Well you look to be in an amiable mood...who's your future life partner?" Lee asked Dean who was looking on his fellow housemates with sympathy.  
"I can't say anything yet. She's in a younger year." He provided with a sly smiled. The twins and one future Weasley all narrowed their eyes and gave him a look that clearly said they were going to get it out of him one way or another. Dean sank into his chair and eyed them warily.  
"Well...Neville?"  
"Huh?" He looked at them dazedly.  
"Who...?"  
"Who what?" There was a general groan around the table.  
"Who. Did. You. Get. Paired. With?" Fred asked slowly, using primitive hand signals to make it clearer.  
"Huh? Oh...Um...C-C-Cho C-Chang..." Neville pressed out before promptly passing out. Again.  
"How the hell did that happen?" Fred asked his twin. George shrugged. It was revealed that several other people had yet to meet their mates, or couldn't disclose the information as they were in a younger year and thus knew nothing of the pairing as of yet. Fred had just turned his inquisitive gaze on his younger brother when Draco Malfoy came storming up to the table.  
"Move." He snapped at Harry. Still very much in a daze, the Boy-Who- Lived obligingly moved over. Draco dropped between them. "Alright. Down to business. First things first, let's get a few things straight. Number one: We are taking my name, no questions asked. Number two: We will have at least one child which I will carry. Not negotiable. Number three: We will live at Malfoy Manor, period." He took a breath and gave Ron a cool look. For his part, Ron's shoulders were lifting wildly as he attempted to get himself under control. "Everything else is negotiable besides one other point which is thus: Malfoy Family Jewels will be used for wedding rings...bands...bracelets whatever. Questions?" Ron simply trembled. "You may speak now." He added in sweetly.  
"Fine. My turn. One: You will attend ALL Weasley family gatherings."  
"Fair enough."  
"Two: You will treat my friends and family with respect." Draco pursed his lips, but nodded. "Three: You're sleeping on the couch!" Draco rolled his eyes.  
"I suggest you take that last one back."  
"Why is that!?"  
"Because you idiotic nimbusul..." With a wave of his wand, he brought forth a contract. "According to nonnegotiable clause one, you and I must remain lawfully wed for a period of no less than twenty-five years and six months. If at any time during those twenty-five years and six months either of us is anything less than faithful, the contract will renew itself and we'll be stuck with another twenty-five years and six months. So unless your planning on remaining celibate for twenty-five and half years, I suggest you take that out of the contract." Ron glared and looked at the contract, reading it with a critical eye. Nothing was there that hadn't been said already.  
"Remove last clause." He snapped finally. Draco gave him a tight smile. Ron screamed a few more clauses at the contract, all of which Draco accepted with a remarkable amount of grace.  
"From the time of signing both parties understand the full extent of the contract. Twenty-five year and six month term will start upon sealing of contract. Dated September third nineteen-ninety nine....Do you understand everything Weasley?" Ron's nostrils were flaring but thus far had made an attempt to complete the process. He nodded jerkily. "Good. Signed Draco Malfoy 3.9.95" Draco said crisply, tapping his wand to the floating parchment. Ron repeated the process, but instead of disappearing to a file somewhere, it remained in the air, surrounded by a light red aura. "Now all that's left is to seal it and we're done." Ron glared at him mistrustfully and Draco suddenly leaned in a captured his lips. Ron's eyes widened in shock and his body stiffened.  
"God bloody damnit, Weasley! A little help here?" Draco hissed, glaring at him. Ron's expression became purely murderous. "Oh, honestly! Have you never heard the phrase 'sealed with a kiss'? It has to be a two- way thing you twit! There's nothing about 'sealed by one party kissing a bloody brick wall'-" Ron had suddenly pulled Draco to him tightly, bringing their lips together. In shock Draco's mouth fell open and Ron brutally thrust his tongue into the warm cavern. Growling audibly, Draco kissed him back furiously. Apparently satisfied, the contract disappeared with a pop. Draco pulled away from his life mate forcefully and growled at him.  
"Oh, and one more thing, Weasley. Unofficially of course. You and I will be a happy family...and we will be very much in love. Understood?" With that he stood, turned on his heel and stalked back to the Slythrin table. The Hall was stark silent.  
"Well...I guess we have a Slythrin in the family, huh?" Fred ventured after a minute.  
"Shut up!" Ron snapped furiously. The Hall reluctantly returned to previous conversations.  
"So Harry-?"  
"What?" Harry interrupted quickly, having come back to himself while Ron and Draco were fighting and was now acutely aware that dinner was winding down.  
"The results of your sorting are?"  
"What sorting?" He received pointed glares.  
"Mr. Potter...?" Harry looked up to the head table. Professor McGonagall was giving him a pointed look. Swallowing hard, Harry stood slowly and placed a shaking hand inside his pocket as he moved to the head table. He was muttering prayers under his breath as he came to the front of the room. He gave his Head of House one last pleading look before drawing the card out of his jeans and quickly placing it in front of Snape. He immediately turned and practically ran back to his table. Or tried to anyway.  
"Hold!" Harry stopped mid-stride, biting his lip and grimacing, he held still. "What is this?" Snape asked quietly, his voice dripping venom.  
"You can read..." Harry squeaked out, regretting the words immediately.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for impertence. Get over here and explain this monstrosity to me." The hall was once again silent as Harry turned, breath hitched and obviously in pure misery.  
"Um...well you see...Professor McGonagall gave me that to give to you...because the stupid...wretched..." He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Bringing himself to his full height, he opened his eyes. "The Hat decided that for some reason unknown, you and I would be...good together." Severus Snape glared at him for many long minutes.  
"Very well..." He said tightly. "Take your seat, Mr. Potter...we will go over the particulars later..." Harry swallowed so hard that his chest heaved and his head bobbed. He nodded and turned, walking slowing back to his seat and trying desperately to quell the growing nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.  
"Wow." Ron said slowly, having apparently forgotten his own state of distress. Harry pushed his plate to one side and promptly slammed his head on the table.  
"It's. Not. Bloody. Fair..." He said, his forehead meeting the wood with every word. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders and insistently pulled him into an embrace, which he fought only momentarily. 


	2. Chapter Two

::TWO::  
  
"I'm beginning to think that this *really* wasn't a good idea. Now I know damn well why that parent board got rid of the damn practice!" Ron declared hotly, flinging himself on Harry's bed. "I can't believe I have to spend two and half bloody *decades* with *Malfoy* who will no doubt be a bloody Death Eater by the time he's eighteen. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll kill me then."  
"Well, at least Malfoy is your age. At least Malfoy's attractive. At least Malfoy's not *Snape*," Harry returned, pacing the length of the room. No one had said anything to either of them since Harry had punched a Ravenclaw sixth year square in the gut for being reminded of his predicament.  
"You think Malfoy's *attractive*?" Ron asked incredulously.  
"Yes, I do!" Harry snapped, only realizing what he had said when Ron gave him a horrified look. He sank to his bed slowly. "I've been attracted to the git since...well, last year I think," He said quieter. "Doesn't mean I *like* him; he's just incredibly sexy for lack of a better word," Harry assured his friend half-heartedly. Ron looked like he might puke.  
"You wanna' trade?" he asked finally, trying to invoke something resembling normalcy into his tone.  
"You want Snape?"  
"Well...at least it's unlikely that Snape is going to want to sleep with you. I mean...gosh, he's.... Snape. If he could even get it up, I would be honestly surprised," Ron decided seriously, his face twisted in a grimace. Harry starred at him for a minute, then abruptly started laughing. Ron tried to keep a straight face, but in the end failed miserably and began laughing as well. When Dean found them, they were both curled around each other laughing hysterically.  
"What's so funny?" He asked, grinning widely. Harry shook his head and sat up slowly, his laughter dying into fits of hiccups.  
"Nothing." Harry managed finally.  
"Well...right. I just came to make sure the coast was clear and you weren't going to beat the crap out of anyone that came through the door. Semus and Neville want to come to bed," Dean said, waving at them in a dismissive manner before turning and heading back to the commons room.  
"So you just waltz in?" Ron asked.  
"No, I didn't 'just waltz in' until I heard you two laughing like bloody maniacs," Dean called back from the stairs. Ron rolled his eyes and slowly climbed off of Harry's bed. Having now stopped laughing, Harry was trying to find out why he had started; it hadn't been that funny. Perhaps it was just the enormity of the situation? Rubbing at his flushed cheeks, Harry yawned largely and stretched as he fell back on the bed.  
"You don't suppose this could all be some big hoax, do you?" Ron asked suddenly.  
"I hope not!" Neville squeaked in alarm. The whole room turned to look at him and he blushed furiously. "Well, you're not the one stuck with Malfoy-" Ron reminded him  
"Or Snape," Harry added, grimacing. Neville turned an even brighter shade of red and turned away. The room was silent for a minute. "I don't think it's a joke, Ron." Harry said finally, sitting up wearily.  
"Well...maybe it'll be a nightmare then," Ron suggested hopefully, tugging his night shirt over his head. Harry looked at him doubtfully, but had to admit that it would be nice.  
  
***  
  
Severus sat in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk and read the little card he had been presented at dinner for a sixth time. It wasn't anything special, just a white piece of rigid parchment telling him that he and Harry Potter were destined for one another. Severus irritably pushed his jet-black hair out of his face and massaged his temples; this was a mess if nothing else.  
"Ah, Severus, there you are. Tea?" Albus asked, descending the stairwell slowly. Severus growled; tea was never a safe nor innocent gesture with Albus Dumbledore.  
"No, I do not want tea," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Now, Severus..."  
"Don't 'now, Severus' me! You can't honestly expect me to take on...Potter...as my life mate!" Dumbledore let the man rant and wordlessly handed him a cup of tea when he stopped to take a breath. Severus unthinkingly brought it to his lips and took a long drought of the herbal blend before remembering that he didn't want it and angrily setting his cup down.  
"Severus, please calm yourself. You and Mr. Potter are meant for each other and that's just the fact of the matter. If it disgusts you so, you don't have to take him to your bed. You know full well that this is for the sake of strengthening both parties-in this case, you and Mr. Potter. There's never anything in the contract about love, dear boy," Severus growled at him and stood abruptly.  
"Of course not. I will...talk to the boy tomorrow," The potions master said coolly. Severus looked at his teacup for a moment, and had the oddest urge to spit in it, but he controlled it and turned to leave.  
"Oh, Severus..."  
"Yes?"  
"Lemon drop?" Severus growled again and stalked out the door with a tense 'I'll see you at breakfast.' Dumbledore watched the door for a moment, before breaking into soft chuckles. Fawkes lifted off his perch and came to rest on Dumbledore's shoulder.  
"Of course," Albus said to the air, petting his phoenix lightly "the contract never says anything about love...but it's always there. I'm afraid, my darling Severus, that you really have no choice in the matter..." his commentary dissolved into another fit of chest-rippling chuckles. "No choice at all." 


	3. Chapter Three

::Three::  
  
Harry woke from a restless night and sat up groggily, pushing his palms into his eyes and rubbing them furiously.  
"Harry?" Ron ventured quietly.  
"Yes?" Harry asked through a yawn, stretching as he searched for his glasses.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Of course not." A moment later, Ron appeared at the edge of his bed.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream," He said, pulling back the blankets and crawling into bed with his friend. "that I had to get married to *Malfoy* and you with *Snape* because of this stupid Sorting tradition and..."  
"Ron?" He waited until Ron had stopped babbling. "It wasn't a dream," Harry told him slowly. Ron looked at him stupidly.  
"It wasn't?" Harry shook his head. "So I signed a contract to marry Malfoy last night?"  
"Yes." Ron blinked a few times before suddenly dissolving into tears. Harry sighed and pulled his friend to his chest; he had done enough crying last night that he didn't think there were any more tears left in him.  
"Why does the world hate me? Fred and George get paired with people they like, *love* even-people they can get along with, *good* people! And I get Malfoy...." He moaned. Harry ran his hand in comforting circles over Ron's back and whispered soft nonsense against his red hair. After a while, Neville convinced them to get out of bed and get dressed.  
"Where's Dean?" Ron asked as they made their way down stairs.  
"He's with his future wife..." Seamus muttered sorely  
"They look very happy together!" Neville was quick to put in.  
"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously-at least *someone* was happy.  
"Umm...well...you see..."  
"Who is it?!" Ron demanded; he was not in the mood for 'umm...well...you see...'s  
"Ginny." Seamus growled. Ron stopped, his shoulders tensing, his face growing red.  
"That *bastard* is *with* Ginny?! *My* little sister?!"  
"They're just talking!" Neville reassured him.  
"That son of a bitch!" Ron screamed tearing down the stairs in a fit of rage. Harry was quick to follow him. In truth, Dean and Ginny were sitting across from each other at a very proper distance, talking quietly, Ginny's face flushed a sweet pink and Dean smiling at her happily. Ron however, didn't stop to acknowledge that Dean was not *with* his sister and simply pounced on him, knocking the whole chair backwards and spilling them to the ground. Ginny let up an unmistakable wail that brought Fred and George skidding out of their dorm room. Both took one look at the fight on the floor and vaulted over the banister to help Harry and Seamus get Ron off their future brother-in-law. "You bastard! How dare you touch my sister! She's too young!" Ron was screaming as the two rolled on the floor.  
"RON!" Ginny screamed in horror, watching as the four boys restrained her older bother. Ron fought against them viciously, kicking and screaming, throwing wide punches and wrenching his body in an attempt to get away from his captors. Help came for the oddest source; Draco Malfoy.  
Being a prefect, Draco had access to all passwords and was able to get into the tower easy enough; he had been planning on having a discussion with his husband but had come into the commons room to find his wild mate being bodily restrained while his little sister fussed over Dean Thomas as he slowly climbed to his feet. Enraged, Draco stormed up to the group and very abruptly wrapped his arms around Ron in a crushing body embrace from behind. Ron began to kick at this new attacker and quickly found himself shoved up against a wall.  
"Calm yourself!" Draco snapped, holding him tighter, using his superior strength and position to push Ron tighter to the wall. Ron turned his face to one side so he could breathe and cursed Draco fluently. For his part, Draco ignored his husband's curses and began to chant a calming spell his mother had taught him. Ron screams turned to sobs and he fell limp against Draco's chest. Still whispering the calming spell, Draco led Ron from the wall to a couch and eased him to a sitting position, rocking him softly as he wept. Harry watched in amazement as Ron was taken out of their arms by none other than Draco Malfoy. The two crashed into a stonewall when Ron began to kick, and Draco held him against it tightly, his arms still wrapped around Ron's forearms in a tight embrace that was undoubtedly harming them both. As the room gathered in a semi-circle to watch the goings on, Draco began to whisper intelligible words to Ron as the redhead cursed him with every foul word in his vocabulary and some he had undoubtedly made up. Draco continued to whisper to him and Ron's insults gradually got quieter then stopped all together as he began to cry softly, his body falling limp against his husband's. Draco carefully carried Ron over to a couch and rocked him side-to-side as Ron wept into his chest. The commons room watched silently as Ron's quiet sobs diminished and he fell asleep.  
Looking distinctly unhappy, Draco passed Ron off to his brothers and stormed out of the room to contact his father.  
"Wow," Harry said after a minute.  
"Wow indeed," Fred-or maybe George-agreed. "What happened to make him attack Dean?"  
"Well, he asked where Dean was," Seamus started  
"And Seamus told him Dean was with Ginny-he sort of took it the wrong way," Neville finished, both wincing. The twins nodded in understanding and Ginny gave an annoyed huff.  
"Honestly! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" she declared, but looked upon her brother fondly. Dean chuckled, smiling lopsidedly, despite his split lip and black eye. Ginny insistently lead him to the infirmary as Fred and George shook their brother into wakefulness.  
"Wha...?"  
"You got quite the shiner there, little brother," Fred told him.  
"You attacked Dean...don't you remember?" Hermione added more helpfully.  
"I remember attacking him...but..." he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out how he'd gone from being restrained to asleep.  
"Malfoy put you to sleep," Harry told him carefully, watching for his reaction. Ron seemed to be trying to get angry again, if his narrowing eyes were anything to go by, but his body just wasn't up to it and he slumped against his brother-he wasn't sure which one it was, and didn't have the energy to look. 


	4. Chapter Four

::Four::  
  
"He did what?"  
"He got into a fist fight! I had to physically restrain him!" Draco told the image of his father incredulously. Lucius was contemplative for a moment, his lips pursed in displeasure. "Is there nothing I can do to get out of this?" Lucius head shook.  
"We talked about that last night. Besides, you know what the prophecy says. You'll just have to put up with him. Remember; Malfoy's are always loving couples. Don't embarrass me-and make sure your husband doesn't either; explain a few things to him." Draco nodded reluctantly and bid his father good-bye. 


	5. Chapter Five

::Five::  
  
Okay, firstly, to all those who commented on the...shortness of chapter four, here's my explanation:  
  
I occasionally do those real short filler chapters (Forewarning: eight will be another of those) and I do it because a) I'm sadistic. ^_^ b) you all have to come back to see what the hell is going on (*hehehe* *Angry readers threaten not to come back and Lady Shadow apologies profoundly*)  
  
You're next question would of course be: Why don't you just tack it to the end of the last chapter or the beginning of the next? Because: a) I'm sadistic, and b) they stand-alone and I stick them alone so they stand out. My short chapters generally have to most crucial details in them. (*hint, hint*)  
  
And lastly, I was going to post four with five to make up for the shortness, and then you could have considered it like...two chapters and not one and 7 lines (I hadn't counted) But I couldn't, because ff.net was being stupid. So I'm going to post five and six and seven to make every body happy. Then I'll post eight (my other short chapter) with nine.  
  
On to other reviews (I've never done this before, so tell me if you actually like a response to your review, or if I'm just wasting time.)  
  
For all of you who said you liked it or something along those lines (I really really really appreciate it, there's just far too many names to write down.) THANK YOU WHOLE BUNCHES  
  


* * *

  
Zaira-Draco: The prophecy hasn't been released to the public yet. It is a major factor though, so don't forget about it.  
  


* * *

  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Sure you did....you just....forgot about it...that's it.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: I know...I'm bad...sorry. hangs head in shame...  
  
deni1073: Gosh, I am so bad! I have plans to finish all of my fics (notice I didn't say when...)  
  
Amesama: terribly sorry, I really am. I might try some day, just because you asked so very nicely. That of course depends on your definition of 'normal'  
  
Soymilk: I'm glad you noticed (Ron being out of character and all.) That's a rather deliberate bit on my part that will also play a very important role in later events. Poor Ron isn't taking this whole affair too well, is he?  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing- you're awesome and I love you  
  


* * *

  
::FIVE::  
  
Ron was still hoping that he was still in some kind of nightmare when they finally made it to the Great Hall that morning. Dean and Ginny were already there and Ron reluctantly apologized to the other boy while trying to ignore the stares he was receiving.  
"Hey, no harm done; can't blame a guy for protecting his little sis, right? Hell, if I was Ginny's big brother I wouldn't want her with me either. Madam Pomfrey didn't even take points-she said she would let us off on a warning this time." Dean winked at his friend and Ron smiled at him tentatively.  
"Really, though, Ginny couldn't have ended up with a better guy-I'm happy for you." Dean beamed at him and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. For her part, Ginny giggled and leaned into him.  
Ron was just about to sit down next to Harry when Pansy Parkinson appeared at his elbow.  
"Ron?" The name sounded odd on her lips and she seemed to struggle with it. Ron turned to face her in astonishment. "Your husband wishes to see you," she informed him, her voice filled with resentment. Ron snorted angrily.  
"Then Malfoy can just stroll his arse over here to see me," He returned, hands curling into firsts.  
"I don't think you understand. Your *husband* wants you *now*." Ron growled.  
"Stop calling him that! We're not even married yet! And I'm not his little *bitch*; I won't come running every time he rings a goddamned bell! If *Malfoy* wants to see me, he can come over here!" Ron declared hotly, falling into his seat. Pansy stared at him with an expression that was a mixture of shock, amusement and no small amount of hatred.  
"You-"  
"That's alright, Pans. I'll talk to him, thank you," Draco cut her off, a hand set gently on her shoulder. Her temper seemed to calm and she nodded curtly before tossing Ron one last murderous glance and leaving. Draco looped one arm in Ron's and pulled him toward the door, ignoring the boy's protests.  
"A few things you should know, Ronald," Draco started, his voice calm and smooth. Ron seethed-no one called him Ronald except his Aunt Lilla whom he hadn't seen in over a decade. "First of all," Draco continued, straightening Ron's robe as he spoke. "You and I are certainly married."  
"What?!"  
" 'Twenty-five year and six month term will start upon sealing of contract.' We've been legally wed for about twelve hours now. You really should have asked questions if you didn't understand," Draco told him, but his voice lacked malice. Ron clenched his jaw and took several breaths through his nose.  
"Likewise, since we are in fact wed, the terms of the contract must be met. This means that you uphold Malfoy family tradition and I treat your friends and family with respect." Ron glared suspiciously.  
"Exactly what is Malfoy family tradition?" He asked cautiously.  
"Ah, yet another question you should have asked upon reading clause fifteen. Malfoy family tradition encompasses a great deal, but that's for my mother to go into. For now, all you need to know is this: in private you and I can absolutely hate each other's guts; we can throw things at each other, play practical jokes, curse, scream, and fight. However, in public, you and I are a loving and very happy couple. There should be no doubt in anyone's mind that we are very much in love. Is that understood?" Ron gapped at him.  
"You mean I actually have to act like I...*love*....*you*?" Draco nodded, a small smile playing across his face.  
"That's exactly what I mean. Another such thing that falls under 'Malfoy family tradition' would be the Malfoy codes of conduct. You will *not* get into any more little temper tantrums, or fists fights for whatever reason. That may be proper conduct for a Weasley, but you are now a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't lower themselves to such levels. We are composed, powerful, and *proper*. Do you understand that...darling?"  
"Oh, so you don't 'lower yourself' to getting in honest fist fights, but you have no problem cursing someone when their back is turned?" Draco smiled at him.  
"I'm so happy you get the concept." Ron glowered. "Now, let's stop this bickering and useless banter."  
"You do realize that no one is going to believe that we love each other at all, if we go from suddenly hating each other to being a 'loving couple'?"  
"You do underestimate the power of the name 'Malfoy.' No one questions a Malfoy-not even one that used to be a Weasley." Draco took a step back from his husband and turned his head from one side to the other. "Well, it'll have to do for now. Do try not embarrass me today," the blonde decided finally, apparently satisfied as possible with Ron's appearance. "Have a good day-oh, and if you plan on cheating on me at all, I would appreciate it if you did it early on," he said pleasantly, leaning forward to kiss Ron chastely, before walking back to his table. Ron had the sudden urge to spit, then run upstairs and brush his teeth, but somehow managed to control the compulsion and walked steadily to his table.  
"The nerve of that guy! What did he want?" Hermione asked as soon as he sat down.  
"My loving husband just wanted to talk to me. And I do love him ever so much-he can drag me away from my friends whenever he wants," Ron deadpanned. Had it not been for the fact that he was rolling his eyes dramatically, (and he was Ron) they might have believed him; as it was however, the immediate area filled with soft snorts and coughs as people tried not to laugh.  
"Are you laughing at a Malfoy?" Ron demanded, looking honestly outraged. It was Harry who finally dissolved into hysterical laughter.  
"Of...of course not...oh, great and mighty lord Malfoy..." Harry managed through his laughter.  
"That's what I thought." Ron said as though Harry were dead serious. Hermione just shook her head and chuckled discreetly behind her book. And so the mood at the Gryffindor table was considerably lighter when Severus Snape approached.  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned around hesitantly, looking up at his future husband. "You will join me today for lunch in my private quarters to discuss the terms of our.... engagement." Not a request: an order. Harry nodded miserably and Snape stalked off. "Do you even know where his 'private quarters' are?" Ron asked after a minute. Harry shook his head and said,  
"No, but we have potions right before lunch. I'll just stay after class." 


	6. Chapter Six

::Six::  
  
Harry felt distinctly sick as Potions came to a close.  
"Good luck, mate," Ron whispered, his face twisting in a grimace when Draco stepped up to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I think you'll find that a union with a Snape will be quite good for you." Draco told him firmly, but politely.  
"His name is Harry, *Draco*," Ron told him in a faux sweet tone. Draco didn't miss a beat and inclined his head politely.  
"My apologies, Harry. Ronald, perhaps we should go to lunch?" Ron's left eye twitched and Hermione giggled softly.  
"Of course, Draconis," Ron responded, smiling at him stiffly. Harry couldn't help but smile as his friend was led out of the room, though his expression dropped a little to see that Seamus still wasn't speaking with Hermione.  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry's face fell the rest of the way as he turned to face Severus Snape.  
"Sir?"  
"Come with me," The older man said simply, whisking out of the classroom. Harry sighed and followed slowly. Professor Snape's private quarters were located deep in the dungeons, hidden by a portrait of a medieval maiden in a cream dress, girdled low on her hips, her lips rouged bright pink and a gold circlet resting on her head. Harry looked at the portrait in shock; he had expected it to be something less...beautiful. Snakes, dragons, Salazar Slytherin, *not* a beautiful maiden. He said nothing however and followed Snape through the portal. Severus gestured to a table with lunch on it and left the room, leaving Harry alone.  
Under normal circumstances, he might have looked around, but as the situation was, he was far too apprehensive to do anything but sit and stare at the sandwich and salad in front of him.  
"I was not aware that food absorbs through the pupil, Mr. Potter," Severus commented, coming back in the room with a role of parchment in one hand. "You should read this while you eat. If you can multi-task, of course." Harry glared at him and took the parchment roughly. He read the contract slowly, his face twisted in displeasure while he mechanically placed bits of food in his mouth.  
"I'm not signing this," he said finally.  
"Excuse me?" Snape asked, his face darkening.  
"I. Am. Not. Signing. This," Harry repeated slowly, waving the contract. "I may have grown up with Muggles, but I'm not stupid." Severus coughed.  
"That remains to be seen. Why will you not sign?"  
"Why would I? First of all: "Life binding and unbreakable"? Are you insane? Malfoy and Ron are only stuck with twenty-five years!"  
"Nonnegotiable Clause, Mr. Potter. It was set down by my father, just as Mr. Malfoy's twenty-five year, six month clause was set down by *his* father," Severus said through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed.  
"Fine. Well what about this: "Both parties will occupy separate wings of the Manor"?"  
"I thought you would have been perfectly happy with not seeing me."  
"I would be, except this next clause: "Neither party will share a bed, nor will they take lovers"?"  
"What's wrong with that? Don't tell me you have a secret fantasy that involves your greasy old potion's master,"  
"Trust me, I don't. But let me get this straight; we're not sleeping together, and we're not sleeping with anyone else, and the contract is life- binding and unbreakable? Are you trying to turn me into a holy father?" Harry asked snappishly. There was no way he was going to die a virgin. Severus paused and seemed to consider this; he himself had never really minded celibacy, and had in fact remained celibate for going on ten years now. He hadn't stopped to think that Harry would mind.  
"So you would rather sleep with me than sleep with no one?" He asked with a malicious smirk.  
"Hardly. I would rather you allow me a lover," Harry returned. Severus' face darkened further.  
"Not possible. I do not share."  
"Share what? You don't even want me!" The boy did have a point, but the fact remained that he didn't share, period; what was his was his, whether he actually wanted it or not.  
"Next complaint." Severus said simply; he would deal with that clause later. Harry glowered at him. "Fine, next complaint. "Mr. Potter will take up permanent residence at Snape Manor post Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and will not work"? What if I want to work? Which I do, by the way." Severus massaged his temples.  
"In this...relationship...for all intents and purposes, you are considered the "wife"...."  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"I have blood rite and seniority! You are the submissive partner or the "wife" and Snape wives do *not* work!"  
"And so what am I supposed to do?!"  
"Sit home, twiddle your thumbs and stare at the walls for all I care!" They were both standing now, lunch completely forgotten as they screamed at each other.  
"That's a load of bull shit! I am not going to grow into a dottering old fool who sits in a rocking chair and makes tapestries and arranges social functions!" Harry shot back, slamming the contract to the table. "I will *not* sign that piece of crap! I suggest you fix it!" he added at the top of his voice, turning to stalk out of the room.  
"Don't you dare walk away from me!"  
"I'll go where I fucking please, and I will walk away from you, you soddering son of bitch! I hate you!" Very mature, Harry, very mature. It did seem to work however, and Severus was momentarily too shocked to say or do anything and Harry escaped, bolting out of the dungeons. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Holy Snickers bars! Seven is really short too! Well, I shall post eight and nine as well then...the things I do to keep you all happy!  
  
::Seven::  
  
Harry ran outside, not caring that the bell was about to ring and class would soon be starting; Trelawny could live a day without predicting his death. His feet carried him around the castle and before he was even aware of where he was going, he found himself in front of Hogwarts' Ivy maze. Without a second thought, he plunged into the shrubbery. The surroundings immediately reminded him of the Tri Wizard Tournament and he only went a few paces before turning around. Heart beating furiously against his ribcage, he fled the maze and ran blindly toward the Forbidden Forest.  
With agility that had come of years of Quiddich and escaping Dudley, Harry hoisted himself into a nearby tree and climbed until he was hidden by the foliage. Convinced of his relative safety, he folded himself into a wide shoulder where a thick branch met the trunk and crossed his arms; he really must have done something terrible in his last life to deserve this.  
The sky was darkening and a cold wind was whistling through the trees when Harry finally climbed down and headed back to the castle. 


	8. Chapter Eight

::Eight::  
  
"My, my, my, Mr. Potter...aren't we getting careless these days?" A cold, dark voice whispered into the surrounding darkness as cold, dark eyes watched the retreating figure of the Boy Who Lived. He had been perched in a nearby tree, watching the boy hero brood and now ran a black gloved finger over a frigid blade. A cold, dark smile touched his lips and red tongue darted out to lick them. "Yes," he agreed with himself. "So very careless." 


	9. Chapter Nine

::Nine::  
  
The commons room was empty when Harry reached the Gryffindor tower, so he guessed that everyone was still at dinner. This reminded him-and his stomach-that he hadn't eaten since the few bites of sandwich he had in Snape's quarters, but the reminder only prompted fury as he remembered why he hadn't eaten since then. Deciding off-handedly that he would sneak to the kitchens later that night, he stomped to his room and flung himself on his bed with a giant huff. Life sucked.  
  
"Harry!" Harry jerked awake and upright to find himself nearly touching noses with Ron. "There you are!" The redhead said accusingly. Harry glared him.  
"Yes, here I am. Now you go elsewhere." Ron returned his glare.  
"What the hell is the matter with you? Everyone has been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"  
"Sulking! Now leave me alone!" Ron reared back but didn't leave the bed. Harry only continued to glare at him; he didn't know why his friend's concern had angered him so much.  
"Harry..."  
"Don't 'Harry' me! I'm not having a good day, sod off!"  
"Don't tell me to sod off! I've been worried sick about you, you know! You just disappear and are nowhere to be seen. If it wasn't for the fact that Snape has been stalking the school all day muttering about what he was going to do to you when he got his hands on you, I would have thought that he'd done something to you. No one had any clue where you were and all the teachers were in a frenzy trying to find you!" Ron shot back. Harry opened his mouth to retort, then sobered quickly.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just had to get away from everyone for a while..." Ron sighed and seemed to release his own anger.  
"Harry, that's fine; everyone needs to get away every now and then...but, well you know how dangerous it is for you to go off without telling anyone...you could have been hurt, or kidnapped, or..."  
"Killed." Draco Malfoy supplied from behind. Ron wiped around to glare at him, and Harry shared a slight smirk with the blonde over his best friend's shoulder. Draco returned it with the air of one who understood the subtleties of the constant threat of death.  
"I won't do it again, Ron, I promise," Harry assured his friend before Ron could let into his husband; he had too much of a headache to listen to them bicker.  
"I would go give your apologies to the Headmaster and your husband," Draco said, receiving yet another glare from Ron.  
"He's not my husband," Harry informed them viciously. Draco hiked an eyebrow at him and Ron dropped his glare to look at his friend questioningly. "I wouldn't sign the contract," Harry explained finally. "Why not?" Draco asked with what appeared to be genuine curiosity.  
"Because it was ludicrous, that's why."  
"Ludicrous? I find it hard to believe that my godfather would create anything that was 'ludicrous'. It's simply not his style," Draco returned. Harry rolled his eyes, but Ron stared at Draco in horror.  
"Snape is your godfather?! I actually feel sorry for you," Ron said, his face twisted in a grimace.  
"Tut, tut, Ronald, you really mustn't say such things about family, you know," Draco responded, a hint of warning tinting his words. Ron rolled his eyes, but said nothing more. And throughout this curious exchange, Harry listened, his gaze transferring between his worst enemy and his best friend.  
"Well, I suppose I had best go see the Headmaster," Harry said quickly when Draco turned his icy gray-blue eyes back to him. Ron opened his mouth as though to say something, but closed it again and simply nodded. Harry jumped off the bed, straightened his robes haphazardly and set out for the Headmaster's office, skirting around the commons room to avoid being noticed and sticking to the shadows in the corridors for the same reason; he didn't want to have to deal with an a hundred questions at the moment. "Tootsie roll," Harry told the gargoyle. It jumped out of the way and Harry stepped nervously onto the revolving staircase. The door was already open when he reached the landing, Severus Snape standing in the frame.  
"So nice of you to join us," he commented dryly, his eyes sparking angrily. He turned and gestured sharply that Harry should enter. Harry swept past him and hurried to the chair sitting across Dumbledore's desk.  
"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully. "Did you find a nice nook in which to make a nest?" Harry started slightly, his eyebrows jerking up in surprise. Dumbledore smiled.  
"You knew where I was?" Dumbledore nodded slightly and Severus growled.  
"We'll discuss that later. Now however, I think you two have a contract to write that professor Snape feels needs to be mediated. Would you like something to eat first? Tea perhaps?" Harry nodded gratefully, but couldn't help glaring a little; he didn't want the contract mediated. Or written at all for that matter. "Now," Dumbledore continued while Harry ate. "Professor Snape tells me he has made a few revisions since this afternoon. Severus?" Snape took the contract out and handed it to Harry. Harry read it slowly while he picked at his dinner, having suddenly lost his appetite. When he finished he pushed his plate away and sighed a sigh not at all unlike one a prisoner utters as he walks death row.  
"Can we just take this clause out all together and deal with it as it comes up, unofficially?" He asked, his eyes lifting wearily to Snape's.  
"Which one?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked briefly to Snape who nodded curtly, before passing the contract to the Headmaster.  
"Six." Dumbledore's eyes scanned down to the clause.  
"Hm, Severus I think Harry's right. That is a bit harsh," he said finally. Severus glared.  
"I'm not going to sanction my husband cheating on me," he said tightly. Harry sighed; he hadn't really expected better. Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes when he thought of how much misery he would be spending the rest of his natural life in. It was with nothing less than horror that he realized that he would rather go back to the Dursleys. Well, there was a first time for everything.  
"Perhaps, but it quite harsh. Come now, you remember what it's like to be fifteen, don't you?" Severus growled and Harry couldn't help but smirk sadly; he didn't really need to be reminded of his future husband's age.  
"Remove clause six," Snape said finally. Harry looked up at him in shock. "Begin new clause. Neither party will commit any sexual act with any third party. End clause." Harry sighed dramatically; no use hopping for miracles with this one.  
"Harry? Is that acceptable?" Dumbledore asked finally. Harry nodded weakly.  
"Were there any other complaints?"  
"What about the working bit?" Harry asked after a moment, not looking at either of the older men. "Severus?" Snape shuddered slightly with repressed annoyance.  
"Edit clause twenty-seven. Mr. Potter will take up permanent residence at Snape Manor post Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. End revision."  
Well, not much better, but it was a start. Harry, now completely exhausted simply allowed the other clauses to slip by; he didn't really care any more. Ten minutes later he signed the contract then waited anxiously for it to be sealed. Severus moved toward him slowly, a look of dislike on his face. Their lips met in a soft, almost chaste kiss and lasted only seconds before the contract disappeared with a soft pop.  
"Is it done?" Harry inquired, feeling...dead.  
"No," Severus replied. Harry took in a deep shuttering breath and waited for the axe to drop.  
"You must now go through the ceremonies, Harry," Dumbledore explained. "But not right now. Those will not be until next week." Harry nodded and Dumbledore dismissed them 


	10. Chapter Ten

::TEN::  
The week passed slowly in a sort of charged limbo; the Headmaster had  
announced that the following week would be a holiday. During this time  
students would be allowed to Floo home to visit their families and in-laws  
as well complete any necessary ceremonies. Some students had applied for a  
few extra days for honeymooning and celebrations.  
The week after vacation would undoubtedly be dead since most student  
weren't going to be there; it was more likely than not that the Headmaster  
would just grant it as holiday as well.  
Harry was not looking forward to it.  
"What are you going to spend your holiday doing, Ron?" Seamus asked  
Thursday evening.  
"Well, I have to meet the in-laws-" he made a very distasteful face  
"and introduce Draco to my parents-" the name still sounded awkward on his  
lips. "And then do all the ceremonies and all that crap. Are you guys  
coming?" Ron asked suddenly.  
"You want us to come to Malfoy celebrations?" Neville asked  
incredulously.  
"I've been told that I can invite anyone I want. To be honest, I  
think it would hilarious if you all showed up-imagine what the Malfoys  
would do with so many Gryffindors!"  
"Fry us," Dean supplied quickly, but he was grinning.  
"There's good food," Ron baited.  
"Hey, stop trying to convince us! I'm coming because I'm married to  
your sister, Seamus'll be there because Hermione is, and I'm sure Harry  
will be there-he's your best friend. Now you just need to get to Neville."  
It wasn't all that difficult to convince Neville to come.  
"You'll be there, won't you Harry?" Harry nodded.  
"If my husband or the Dursleys don't kill me first."  
"The Dursleys? Why would you have to see them?" Ron asked, his  
disdain not hidden.  
"Because Vernon has to walk me down the isle and all that crap."  
"I'm sure my dad would be willing to do that. You know, that does  
happen sometimes if the father of the bride isn't available," Ron  
explained. Harry winced at being called a 'bride'.  
"Well, they have to be there anyway. They have to witness it and sign  
off my guardianship and whatnot." Ron wrinkled his nose.  
"Hey! Why don't you have Snuffles or Remus walk you down the isle?  
I'm sure they'd love to do it," Ron said. Harry gave him a pointed look and  
Ron blushed; he hadn't thought about the fact that Sirius was still very  
much an escaped convict. "Well, what about Remus?"  
"I'll see if I can get a hold of him. If anything, just to piss Snape  
off." Ron grinned.  
"Yah, my dad is going to walk me-can you imagine the look that'll be  
on Mr. Malfoy's face? It'll be priceless! And he even has to be nice to my  
family and everything. Probably the only good that's come out of this whole  
Merlin-forsaken affair," Ron mussed.  
"What's so amusing?" A cool drawl inquired from the doorway. Ron  
rolled his eyes and the group around Harry's bed broke up.  
"Nothing dearest," he responded with much emphasis on the endearment-  
turned-almost-insult. Draco smiled tightly. "Did you need something,  
Draco?" The boy brushed a lock of icy-blonde hair behind his ear and  
sauntered into the room.  
"I just wanted to come see my husband; is there any crime in that?"  
Ron rolled his eyes and slid off Harry's bed. He ignored the giggles that  
were issuing from the other three beds in the dorm as he headed for the  
door. Draco caught him by the elbow and led him back to the only unoccupied  
bed. Ron nearly choked as Draco pushed him in and then followed. The room  
was silent and every one was preparing to put silencing charms up, but  
Draco only took off his robe to reveal a set of silk pajamas and settled  
into the bed, leaving the draperies open. Ron sighed as Draco pulled him  
against his chest and promptly fell asleep.  
Ron would later muse on how uncanny it was that he fit so perfectly  
into Draco's arms.  
Ron woke to the sensation of being...nuzzled. He shifted slightly and  
allowed himself to wake up before he said or did anything. Draco was still  
asleep and contently nuzzling into Ron's neck. Ron almost laughed but  
resisted because as much as he hated to admit it, it felt good and he  
didn't want to wake Draco up.  
His eyes searched the wall until he found the clock; then he  
remembered. Today was Friday. School was out, and Draco was meeting his  
parents in...He sat bolt up-right, startling Draco awake. He made a soft  
protesting sound.  
"Wha-? Go back to sleep," he ordered groggily as he pulled Ron down  
again.  
"Draco!"  
"What?!"  
"You're meeting my parents today!"  
"Yes, I know."  
"In two hours!" Draco rolled his eyes and allowed Ron to get up. Ron  
stared down at him when he closed his eyes again and couldn't help but  
admit that he was really very beautiful in the morning, his eyes half-  
lidded and his mouth open in a small, kitten-like yawn.  
"Get up and go pack," he ordered, spoiling the moment and smacking  
Draco on his rear. Draco sat up, glared at him and shoved his feet into his  
slippers before stalking out of the room, robe in hand.  
"Why didn't you wake us up?" Ron inquired accusingly when Harry came  
into the room.  
"We all thought you looked so cute and content that we couldn't bear  
to wake you up," Seamus answered for him. Ron glowered as Dean and Neville  
ambled in behind him.  
"Well, since you all let me sleep in, you can help me pack!" They  
gave him bemused looks. "You should at least know what I'm talking about,  
Dean!" Then Dean remembered.  
"Oh, shit!" Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm meeting the Weasleys in-"  
"One and a half hours," Ron supplied.  
"Shit!" Ginny chose that moment to walk in.  
"What's shit?" she asked before making an exasperated sound. "You two  
aren't even dressed yet!" she cried. Ron glared at the other boys and Dean  
cowered slightly. "You two get dressed right now! I'm coming back up in ten  
minutes to help you pack and if you aren't dressed, I'm going to rip you a  
new hide!" she declared, stalking out of the room.  
"Just like mum," Fred- or George - said, coming into the room, the  
other following right behind.  
"You two better get dressed - she's been taking lessons from mum you  
know, and she likely-"  
"To rip you new hides, if that's what she said she would do." Ron and  
Dean agreed and quickly set to dressing.  
  
As promised, Ginny appeared ten minutes later and immediately started  
flying around the room as she picked up various articles and fleetingly  
asked who they belonged to before tossing them on their respective beds.  
When she opened Dean's trunk to find it in complete disarray, she glared at  
him hotly and made him take everything out and arrange it. Fred and George  
were already helping Ron to do the same before Ginny could even say  
anything.  
Hermione appeared in the middle of it, barely missing a pair of  
boxers as they flew in Ron's direction. She grinned as she moved over to  
her future husband.  
"Are you about ready to go?" she asked quietly. Seamus nodded and  
slammed his trunk shut. She winced. "I'll just wait for you down stairs."  
Seamus nodded curtly and Hermione left. No one but Harry noticed the  
exchange. Harry pulled Seamus into a corner and pinned him with a firm  
glare.  
"What's your problem? Do you really not like Hermione that much?"  
Seamus shook his head.  
"It's just...not what I was expecting," Seamus said finally.  
"Look around the room," Harry ordered. "Do you think anyone here  
ended up with who they expected to? And you certainly could've done worse  
than Hermione!" Seamus winced.  
"I know...I just..."  
" 'You just' nothing. Don't be such a prick! At least you ended up  
with someone who's sweet and smart and beautiful and will love you no  
matter what Try not to make her feel like shit, alright?" Seamus nodded.  
"I guess you're right, Harry. I've been so caught up in the fact that  
I didn't get put with who I wanted-" his eyes darted briefly to Dean who  
was dutifully folding all his clothing "-that I didn't really notice how  
much of an arse I've been. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to her," he promised.  
Harry nodded and Seamus stepped around him and shrank his trunk before  
tossing Harry a slight smile and waving goodbye to everyone.  
"Hey, Harry? Why aren't you getting ready to leave?" George  
(definitely George) asked when Harry returned to aide Dean in getting  
ready.  
"Professor Snape and I aren't leaving until later this evening -  
perhaps not even until tomorrow morning."  
"Doesn't it feel weird to call him that?" Ginny asked, pressing a  
sweater into Dean's trunk. Harry looked at her in askance. "I mean...he's  
your husband...doesn't it feel weird to call him 'professor'?" Harry smiled  
weakly and handed her a rolled scarf. She unthinkingly unrolled it, then  
rolled it again.  
"I think it would feel much more weird to call him 'Severus' or 'Sev'  
or heaven-forbid 'Sevvie-poo'." The room broke out in laughter that died  
shortly after it had begun.  
"Sevvie-poo?" A silky baritone inquired. Harry sighed heavily and  
turned to face his husband.  
"Did you need to see me, sir?" he asked. Severus glared.  
"Much better. I came up here to inform you that we will be leaving earlier  
than anticipated. Be ready to go by noon." Harry nodded and his husband  
swept out of the room. His eyes immediately strayed to the Muggle clock on  
the wall that Dean had installed the year before. It was almost eight.  
"Alright...have you got everything?" Ginny asked, her eyes trained on  
her soon-to-be husband and all three of her brothers. They all nodded, Fred  
and George pulling tiny versions of their trunks out of their pockets.  
Ginny nodded. "You three go round up your husbands," she ordered, turning  
to do a shrinking charm on Dean's trunk.  
"I'm here!" Lee said suddenly, bounding through the door as Fred went  
out to look for him. They collided into a kiss. Ron rolled his eyes and  
pushed past them.  
"Oliver's meeting us there!" George said defensively when Ginny  
turned The Look on him. The girl had certainly taken lessons from Molly  
Weasley.  
Ten minutes later all Weasleys and future Weasleys ( with the  
exception of Oliver) were seated in the fifth year Gryffindor boys dorm  
room. Fred and Lee were sitting on Seamus's bed, their fingers interlaced  
and George was sprawled out on the floor with a fireworks catalog spread  
out before him as he hummed. Ginny was still pacing the room making sure  
they had everything and Dean was watching her bemusedly. Harry was in a  
chair watching everyone with a small smile on his face and Draco had  
sprawled out on Ron's bed.  
"I just made that!" Ron told him. Draco didn't even open his eyes.  
"Well, you can make it again when I get up. It's not as though I've  
made a mess of it, and I did take my shoes off." Ron rolled his eyes, but  
said nothing more as he sat on the end of his bed. No one said anything  
when Ron unconsciously set a hand on Draco's bare foot and began running  
his thumb over the other boy's ankle.  
It was amazing how quickly Draco fit in with the Gryffindors; no one  
said or did anything argumentative or provocative, though Fred and George  
did toss him occasional looks that seemed to bespeak not so much ill will  
as potential embarrassment.  
Draco remained oblivious to these looks.  
"Alright then, time to go!" Ginny declared.  
"We don't have to be there for half and hour yet," Draco countered.  
He had moved his foot into Ron's lap and the other boy was unthinkly  
massaging it.  
"Yes, but the Floos all have long lines and we need to get there now  
if we want to be there on time." Draco rolled his eyes, but sat up and  
retrieved his shoes. Ron glared at his hands as though they had been  
rubbing Draco's feet without his permission.  
Harry was momentarily confused by Draco's reaction; why was the other  
boy listening to Ron's little sister? Then he remembered the clause Ron had  
added that said Draco had treat his friends and family respectively. He  
barely suppressed a grin.  
"I'll walk out with you," he offered as the Weasley crew all headed for the  
door. Ginny again consulted the paper she had received from the Headmaster  
saying that they were leaving from the Floo in room 615 and would be  
returning on the 15th through Floo 203. The polite note at the bottom said  
that they should apply for honeymoon time by the 13th and no later.  
Every room they passed with a Floo in it was crowded with students  
waiting to depart from the school, and so the emptiness of room 615 was a  
shock. The ministry official who was seeing to the Floo in that room smiled  
at them as they came in.  
"You must be the Weasley party. This Floo was reserved especially for  
you until nine fifteen," she informed them. Cheeks colored and Draco made a  
soft, disapproving noise; you knew a family was too large when they had to  
reserve a Floo in advance. But he said nothing, dutifully observing the  
clause about being respectful.  
Harry said his goodbye and smiled as the Weasley's disappeared  
through the Floo one by one. When they had all gone through, the official  
gestured that it was his turn but he shook his head and stepped back.  
"I was only seeing them off," he said as he left the room. A flood of  
students was making their way toward the room just as he left. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

::ELEVEN::  
  
Harry finished packing and crawled back into bed to take a quick nap.  
  
The next thing he knew, a very unhappy Severus Snape was shaking him none too gently.  
"You were to be ready to leave by noon," he growled. Harry checked his watched. It was eleven forty-five.  
"I am ready!" Harry said defensively. "I'm all packed, all I have to do is get dressed again." Harry sighed when it was obvious that his husband wasn't going to give him any privacy. He changed quickly with his back turned to the other man. "Why are we leaving so early anyway?" Harry asked as Severus shrank his school trunk and dropped it into his pocket.  
"It has occurred to me that the likelihood of you having anything suitable to be presented to my parents in is rather slim. I am also in need of a new set of dress robes." Harry heaved a great sigh, but obediently jogged after him.  
They did not go to Diagon Alley as he had expected, but rather to Hong Kong.  
"What are we doing way the hell over here?" Harry inquired.  
"Hush," Severus said, presenting the small man that appeared in front of them a respectful bow. He spoke to the man in fluent, soft Chinese and received a nod. Severus returned the incline and they followed him through an ornate door with a battle scene carved into the wood. "Ah! Master Snape! So good it is to see you!" A small Chinese woman said in broken English. "Mr. Tong tells me you are getting married! Oh, so exciting! I was wondering when you would settle down. Where is the darling?" Severus stepped to one side so the woman could see Harry. Harry moved with him.  
"Oh, stop being stupid and come out of there!" Severus said in a tone that was surprisingly pleasant, and yet the blatant 'or else' hung menacingly between them. Harry slowly stepped out of his professor's shadow, keenly aware of the state of his clothing and his general appearance. The grandmotherly woman smiled at him reassuringly and beckoned him forward.  
"Oh, there...aren't you a dear?" Harry said nothing and she smiled again. "Shy is he?" Severus nodded. "Well, don't you worry ducky! We'll fix you right up!" She clapped her hands loudly and host of people came forward. Harry and Severus were separated and led into different rooms.  
Harry could not even protest as he was hurried onto a stool in the center of a plush room and stripped naked. He could have sworn he heard a giggle, but no one commented and they set to work. Harry was measured in more ways than he could've imagined possible (did they really need to know the measurements of his toes and fingernails?) and was wrapped in yards and yards of cloth of multiple colors and textures.  
Snape stuck his head in once and was pelted with multiple items. He retreated immediately, calling back that he would return shortly. Harry desperately wished he could go with him.  
  
An hour later, Harry sat, wrapped in a robe with his hair in a net and magazine he wasn't reading sitting in his lap. He mostly wasn't reading it because it was written in Chinese. And he had cucumbers over his eyes for reasons unknown. Snape had returned but was ushered away before Harry could see him. He never thought he would be so desperate to see his professor. Harry had stopped counting the minutes by the time he was finally spun around in the chair, pulled to his feet and pushed back on the stool. In a matter of moments he was dressed in a emerald Chinese-wizard styled robe with a twisting dragon wrapped around a griffin emblazoned on the front. He briefly mused at the odd combination of western and eastern depiction, but was pushed out of the room and back into the second room they had entered.  
Severus was standing there, quietly waiting for him.  
"Ta-da!" the Chinese woman (who's name he had never learned) proclaimed. Severus turned and actually smiled at him. Harry self- consciously brushed his now ash-blonde streaked hair and turned his eyes away, now unobscured by glasses. Severus spoke to the woman in Chinese, his smile never leaving his lips. It was odd seeing him smile. Almost frightening really.  
While they spoke, Harry looked him over. He looked...well, not exactly good but much improved with his hair pulled back into a tight pony tail and dressed in a black silk robe similar in style to the one Harry wore with an elaborately designed snake twirling around his waist, up his back, around his collar, down one arm and finally coming to a stop around his wrist. His hands had been scrubbed clean and fingernails had been manicured, but the greatest improvement was his smile. When he smiled he looked ten years younger.  
"Come, Harry," Severus said gently, startling Harry out of his scrutiny. The look in Severus's eyes clearly said that he'd been caught staring. He blushed and looked at the colorful carpet as he followed Severus to the door.  
"I'll be seeing you in a few days, ducky," the woman said with a crinkly smile. Harry nodded and quietly thanked her as he left.  
They stepped into the high fireplace and took handfuls of bright blue floo-powder.  
"Why is it a different color?" Harry asked. He had meant to ask when they left from Hogwarts with the same stuff, but hadn't gotten the chance.  
"Because the floo is different. It's called a clean floo; I'm sure you noticed that we didn't come out covered in soot," Severus responded, the bite to his words coated in honey. Harry said nothing; he hadn't really noticed to be honest.  
  
They flooed to London, where they were greeted by a man who looked suspiciously like a limo driver with his black suit and curious hat. Harry's thoughts were confirmed when they were lead to an awaiting black limo with a crest on the door that read "Snape" in arcane letters.  
"Why are we going by 'Muggle transport'?" Harry inquired; not that he minded - he couldn't wait to see the look on the Dursleys' faces!  
"Because it is customary to take the family's preferred form of transport to the...place of residence," Snape responded tightly, giving the driver the address. Harry said nothing more, waiting eagerly for their approach to number 4 Privet drive.  
He was not disappointed.  
Petunia was already peering through the peep whole when Severus strolled stately up the walk, Harry's arm looped unwilling through his own and his decorative cane clicking softly as they moved.  
"Harry dear!" Petunia cooed, bursting out of the door. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" she cried, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. Harry nearly choked; aunt Petunia never hugged him. Vernon came out just after.  
"How's my favorite nephew?" Vernon inquired, also pulling Harry into a tight embrace. Harry could just imagine the thoughts running through Snape's head about how spoiled he was.  
"Oh! Well, how rude of me! Please come in!" Petunia said with a fake smile, her buckteeth seeming all the more buckish. Snape inclined his head politely and followed them into the flat.  
"Well, boy, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Vernon asked when they had all been lead into the sitting room. Harry was standing uncertainly next to Severus who had already taken a seat.  
"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia..."  
"Oh, honey, what's with the formality? You know we like you to call us Uncle and Auntie!" Harry lifted an eyebrow; since when?  
"Uncle, Auntie," he amended awkwardly. "This is -"  
"His fiancé," Severus provided when Harry froze. Harry's eyes slid shut; not the best thing to say to the extremely homophobic Dursleys. Silence reigned and Harry could practically hear the blood rushing into Vernon's face, turning it purple. With an extreme show of will, Vernon got himself under control. Petunia was white as fresh snow.  
"Well, how do you like that? You're getting married boy?" Harry nodded slowly.  
"When did this happen?" Petunia asked shakily.  
"Ah...well, a few days ago..." Harry answered slowly.  
"Been dating long?" Vernon asked, his beady eyes narrowing. Harry shook his head truthfully.  
"Well...why didn't you tell us sooner?" Petunia asked, slowly regaining momentum. Harry didn't answer.  
"Well, boy...we're mighty proud of you. When's the wedding?" Vernon asked tightly, obviously wanting to avoid it; Harry was now not only a freak, but a gay one on top of that.  
"Soon," Severus answered pleasantly. He was beginning to feel confused; Harry's aunt and uncle obviously worshiped him, why were they being so...odd about this?  
"Why, we have no time to prepare for it! Are you two that much in-" she swallowed as though something had just flown into her mouth. "-love?" Harry gave her a peculiar look, but before he could answer, Severus slipped his hand into the boy's.  
"Very," he answered with a smile, once again picking up on Petunia's tone; it was almost as though she didn't think it was possible for them to be in love.  
"Harry, m'boy, can I talk to you in the kitchen? Alone? Just want to have a chat with my boy before his wedding like my dad did with me," Vernon explained. Harry nodded slowly and followed his uncle into the kitchen.  
Severus winced as the door slammed.  
"So, Mrs. Dursley, I hear you have a son?" Severus said after a minute. She immediately began to twitter on about her wonderful son who was off to school at the moment, but Severus wasn't listening to the equine- faced woman, but rather the purple-faced man in the kitchen, who was currently yelling at his future husband about how much of a disgusting freak he was.  
Severus' blood boiled. "You little freak! How dare you? What did you expect? That we would welcome you and your queer fiancé- who happens to be a guy into our house?! Did you want a wedding shower? Did you expect us to be happy? What we're you thinking? It's not bad enough that you're a freak, now you have to be... queer too! Oh, if the neighbors heard! I want you out now, I don't want you spreading you're....gay germs all over my house and infecting my family! The next thing you know, Dudley will come home with a boyfriend as well, and expect that we'll let him run off and do...gay things! I won't have it!" Severus had heard plenty enough. Not even bothering to excuse himself, he jumped from the chair and strode down the hall with a very anxious Petunia on his tail.  
"Excuse me, but I don't think that that's a proper way to tell your dear boy how much you love and are proud of him," Severus interrupted smoothly, his tone polite, but his eyes flashing. Vernon was about to say something, but stopped when he saw the long, dark wand held loosely in Severus's hand.  
"Now...you can't do that...that-"he pointed to the wand, not even able to say exactly what it was that he couldn't do. "You'll get kicked out of that freak place!" Harry winced; real bold, Dursley, real bold. But he was surprised that Snape was sticking up for him.  
"Let me explain something to you, Mr. Dursley. I am a fully trained and full-grown wizard. I most certainly can cast magic anywhere I damn well please," Severus said, his tone somehow managing to remain completely polite even as he spat the obvious threat. Vernon shook. "We are here because custom dictates that I must 'meet the parents of the bride,' so to speak-"Harry's cheeks burned "and you-"Severus pointed his wand in Vernon's chest. "Have to be at the wedding."  
Vernon looked as though he would protest, but Severus raised his wand so it was pointed square between Vernon's beady little eyes. Vernon said nothing and Petunia choked somewhere by the door.  
"I'm going to give you your presents, you're going to feed us a meal, we're going to stay the night and then you will come to the wedding. After that, you will never see either of us again if it can be helped." At this, Vernon perked up considerably.  
"Never again?" he asked hopefully, momentarily forgetting the wand in his face.  
"If it can be helped." Vernon nodded reluctantly and Severus lowered his wand.  
"Now, be a good little Muggle and go sit back in the sitting room while I get your gifts." Vernon nodded eagerly and pushed his wife out of the room.  
"Thank you," Harry said awkwardly. Severus glared at him as he enlarged three beautifully wrapped parcels.  
"Put this somewhere where your cousin will find it," Severus ordered shortly, pressing the package into Harry's arms and stalking out of the room. Harry sighed and waited a bare second before heading up the stairs to Dudley's room.  
"Where are you going, boy?" Vernon asked suspiciously -though as politely as possible - when Harry crossed the doorway to the hall.  
"He's dropping something off in his cousin's room," Severus explained before Harry could answer. Vernon nodded curtly and Harry continued upstairs.  
  
When Harry returned, Petunia was happily gushing over a finely crafted mantle piece of a unicorn with precious jewels doting its collar, main and tail. Harry almost considered reminding her that unicorns were most definitely 'strange' but held his tongue. Instead, he turned his attention to Vernon, who was eyeing a bottle of fine brandy. Harry winced; that wouldn't last very long.  
"Why don't you take a seat?" Severus asked suddenly and Harry looked up to find the other man gazing disinterestedly over his head. Vernon looked up from his scrutiny of the liquor bottle to glare at his nephew.  
"Yes, have a seat," he urged unpleasantly. Harry took his customary seat. (When he was even allowed in the sitting room with the family) The child's three-legged stool creaked as he lowered his weight to it, and rocked up onto one leg that was splintered and broken from having been subjected to the Dudley treatment.  
Severus tossed him a look, but in the end said nothing.  
The boy was quickly forgotten.  
  
Harry sat quietly on his little stool in the corner and watched Snape expertly draw the Dursleys into conversation and Vernon's new bottle of brandy. Within the hour, Vernon and Petunia had both become so intoxicated that they didn't notice that Severus was still nursing his first glass and they were telling the wizard all about how they'd treated their nephew over the years and how much they hated him and what an evil, strange little bastard he was.  
Harry observed Severus' small smile and shrank further into himself, being careful not to let the legs of the stool knock against the floor. He could imagine just how amused Snape was with Harry's treatment.  
The hours passed slowly and he watched Vernon and Petunia get drunker and drunker and Snape gently draw out all the dirty little secrets they didn't want the neighbors to get and became more and more miserable by the second.  
"Perhaps dinner is in order?" Severus asked around seven o'clock. Petunia hiccoughed and looked at him in puzzlement.  
"Wha?" Severus cast a sobering spell on both and Petunia perked up. "I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" the expression on her face seemed to say that she didn't remember any of the conversation.  
"Yes, what were we talking about?" Vernon said thoughtfully.  
"You," Snape said politely, gesturing to Vernon "were talking about your son's extra curricular activity. And Mrs. Dursley was suggesting that she start dinner." Their faces lit up and Petunia got out of her seat quickly.  
"Dinner won't take long at all," she promised. Snape smiled and she hurried off to the kitchen, humming. Vernon immediately launched into a tale of Dudley's latest wrestling match and Snape looked at him as though he were truly interested.  
Harry marveled at the way the man could look interested in something he'd heard at least twelve times. And Vernon didn't seem to remember that Snape was a wizard and Harry's fiancé, either.  
He pondered over the strange fact for a long time, until Petunia called that dinner was ready.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, it had been set for three, as though Harry didn't even exists - probably done purposefully, knowing the Dursley. Harry sighed and got a plate out of the tiny cupboard by the stove; the Dursleys didn't let him eat off the regular plates (far too clumsily) even though they allowed him to wash them, so he was stuck with Dudley's old baby plates.  
"What are you doing boy?" Vernon asked crossly, as though noticing Harry for the first time. "Can't you see we have company?" He asked through a stretched smile - wouldn't do any good to look anything less that perfect in front of the guest.  
"He can eat with us, can't he?" Severus asked. Vernon, at a loss, grinned widely.  
"Of course he can!" Petunia said quickly, laughing as though something were funny. "Vernon only asked why he was getting this old thing out; we keep them for when little ones come over. I was just getting Harry's plate out." She crossed the room to the cupboard and pulled out a plate and glass. "What, do you think we would keep in the cupboard under the stairs and not let him eat?" she asked with a sarcastic tone. Vernon recovered and laughed heartily and gestured Harry to a seat.  
"I want to have a talk with you later, boy," he whispered very quietly as Harry took Dudley's customary seat. Petunia sat the plate down a little harshly, and they started eating.  
  
"Now," Severus said in a business-like manner when they had finished the meal. "We shall be gone early in the morning."  
"Really?" Vernon asked in an overly hopeful tone. Severus smiled at him wryly and nodded.  
"And so," he continued. "We shall retire. Good night." The Dursleys said goodnight, but Vernon pulled Harry down the hall before either could move.  
"You listen to me, boy," Vernon said dangerously, his voice quiet and lips nearly touching Harry's neck. "I'll have no...queer going ons in this house...do you understand me?" At first Harry didn't; the he nearly choked as it hit him. Like he was really going to have sex with Snape under the Dursley's roof. Or anywhere for that matter. "Do you understand me?" Vernon repeated. Harry nodded and then Severus was there suddenly.  
Vernon grinned up at the other man.  
"Just having The Chat with the boy, you know," he explained. Severus returned the smile and gently led Harry toward the stairs. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Alright, just a little update (not as short as some, but could definitely be longer) Which brings me to a question: Would you guys rather I post small updates like this one, or larger ones that will take longer to compile?  
  
NOTE:: YOU WILL SEE THIS :: ((**DELETED SCENE 1**)):: A LITTLE WAYS DOWN THE PAGE. THIS IS A SCENE I WROTE THAT PASSED THE BOUNDRIES OF INCREDULITY EVEN FOR ME, AND WAS THUS DELETED, HOWEVER, IF ASKED REALLY NICELY, I MAY BE CONVINCED TO POST IT AT THE END OF THE STORY AS A SORT OF BLOOPER.  
  
LADY SHADOW  
  
TWELVE::  
  
"Do we have to stay here?" Harry asked when they reached the landing.  
  
"Yes," Severus said simply, his hands tightening to an almost painful grip on his student's shoulders. Harry sighed and opened his door.  
"I'll sleep on the floor," Harry said simply.  
"No, you will not." Harry looked up quizzically. "We're both sleeping in the bed, as custom dictates." Harry reared back. "I thought I already expressed my desire in not have sex with you, Potter."  
"Well...are you going to enlarge the bed?" Harry asked finally.  
"No," Snape answered, stripping to his boxers and sitting on the bed. He bounced slightly and glared; this was not going to be comfortable.  
"Why?"  
"Because custom says that we're to sleep in your bed, the one you normally sleep in, not an enlarged version. Granted, that generally isn't a problem, but regardless." Harry sighed heavily and Severus rolled on his back and pulled the blankets up. "Well?" he asked snappishly. Harry shifted nervously from one foot to the other and Severus finally turned out the lights with a dramatic sigh. Harry gratefully changed into his pajamas and felt his way to the bed.  
He was surprised when Severus's arms folded around him.  
"Go to sleep," the Potion's master ordered. Harry forced himself to relax and closed his eyes. ((**DELETED SCENE 1**))  
  
They did indeed leave eerily. In fact, Snape woke Harry up one minute past midnight.  
"Get up," he said, climbing over the young boy and lighting the room.  
  
"It's ah middle o the 'ight..." Harry complained sluggishly.  
"Correction, it is the beginning of the morning; and we're leaving now." Harry sighed heavily and groggily found his clothes. "I daresay your...relatives won't mind our early departure." Harry scratched the back of his head and agreed with a yawn as he blindly searched for his glasses.  
"Where are they?!"  
"I believe they were burned yesterday," Severus reminded him coolly as he pulled the barely disturbed blankets up and fluffed the pillows.  
  
Vernon and Petunia were most definitely awake (Harry could tell from the lack of thunder issuing from their room) but they didn't confront them as he and Severus left the house. The black limo was waiting for them in front of the house, the door held open by a sleepy-eyed driver.  
"Back to London, lords?" Severus nodded curtly and gestured for Harry to get in.  
Both were quiet as the black automobile rumbled to a start and drove away, bits of gravel crunching under the tires.  
"Professor?" Harry asked suddenly, ten minutes after they had left number four Privit Drive. Snape was quiet for a minute. "I think...considering the circumstances, you should call me Severus. Not in class of course." Harry gave him a wary look.  
"Severus," he said finally; it sounded odd.  
"And never 'Sevvie-poo'." Harry agreed with an eye roll and said nothing more. "Well, what did you want?" Snape asked irately when Harry didn't speak.  
"I...I just wanted to say thank you, I guess."  
"You guess you wanted to say thank you?" Harry sighed and pursed his lips.  
"Never bloody mind," he muttered.  
"No, please, tell me; I'm just dying to hear what you guess you ought to be thankful for." Harry glared.  
"For what you did back there," Harry confessed a little sharply. Severus gave him a quizzical look. "For standing up for me." Snape snorted.  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't for your sake." Harry glared and said nothing.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence and when they reached the "Muggle Switch Station; Muggle automobiles, magical drivers" they once again took a handful of blue floo powder and stepped in.  
"Snape Manor; front foyer," Severus called. The first thing Harry noticed was -of course- the fireplace. It looked more like a small room than a fireplace, to be honest. Hell, it even had pictures on the walls -which were painted in shades of blue and burgundy. Snape said nothing as he pushed the doors -doors!- open and stepped through. Nor did he wait; Harry hurried to keep up with him. The front foyer was high ceilinged and overhung by a dazzling floating chandelier, with what appeared to be a hand-painted ceiling mural just above it. Harry stared in open shock at the figures of dancing, giggling cherubs.  
"A Michelangelo," Snape provided dryly, bringing Harry's attention back to the marbled floor. "You seem shocked," the professor said maliciously. "Let me guess, you assumed Snape manor would resemble Dracula's castle and would be filled with unidentified objects floating in unknown liquids?" Harry blushed; that's exactly what he had imagined. "Perhaps snakes, rats and spiders?"  
"Okay, I get the picture," Harry said a bit snappishly.  
"I'm sure you do. Say hello to your new staff," Snape added far more pleasantly, another of those purely magical, frightening smiles lighting his face as though he were actually happy to be at Snape Manor, introducing Harry Potter to the staff. Harry rolled his eyes and followed Snape's gesture. Along each side of the foyer ran magnificently crafted staircases, draped in luxurious red carpet and housing steady banisters that appeared to be made of gold. On each step, leading all the way up the winding the staircases and meeting in the middle, was the staff.  
Harry was astounded. Not only were there house elves -all dressed rather nicely, he noted with shock - but there humans, centaurs, fairies -wings and all- and the taller, sleeker, forest variety elf.  
"You will kindly notice," Snape said out of the corner of his mouth. "that my house elves are well fed and clothed, which would indicate that they are here of their own will. I would appreciate it if you did not sick Granger on them." Harry was far too stunned to properly retort and so he simply nodded dumbly.  
Smiling brilliantly the man at the top center of the stairs backed away from the banister and strolled casually down the left staircase.  
"Lord Snape," he greeted, holding his arms out. Harry was shocked -flabbergasted- to see Snape willing walk into them and embrace the other man. Harry took the moment in which he was unnoticed to examine the man. Though he looked human, he didn't feel human; he had fine features and raven black hair coupled with ivory-pale skin that didn't seem at all unnatural or unearthly on him.  
"I am a Centripath," the creature said smoothly, as though Harry had spoken out loud. Snape backed away from him and the tall, slender creature turned his glittering amber eyes on the shocked teenager. "I don't generally make it a habit to read people's minds -it's simply not polite- but you were regarding me with such suspicion and thinking so loudly that I couldn't help but overhear. You'll have to forgive me." Harry nodded, taking his gracious request as a statement and being entirely unable to contradict him. "L'oReen is my head of house. He takes care of things when I'm not here," Snape explained smoothly, suddenly there, his hands lightly on Harry's shoulders.  
"Which is the vast majority of the time," L'oReen added, his tone seeming to be teasing.  
"Well, very shortly you shall have a permanent and resident lord," Snape announced, his hands tightening on Harry's shoulders. L'oReen raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you finally quitting that dreadful profession of yours?" he asked hopefully. Snape laughed a fake, rippling laugh and shook his head.  
"Whatever would I do without my 'dreadful profession'? Why, I would have to find something else equally dreadful to complain about! No, no, I mean simply that my fiancé will be taking up residence here as soon as he graduates." The various staff members chattered excitedly, but the look in L'oReen's eyes said that he was well aware of the new development and putting on his look of mild surprise for the household's benefit.  
"I've always wondered when you would settle down," he said, waving one delicate hand as though he were sweeping something out of the air. Harry gave him a curious look and though he badly wanted to ask the man what he had done, he did not. L'oReen turned his amused amber eyes to him again and Harry got the feeling that his question was heard and would perhaps be answered later.  
"Why don't we disperse with the little ceremony, and get Harry settled in?" Snape suggested silkily. L'oReen turned his eyes away from the teenager and nodded. A snap of his fingers brought three house elves forward.  
"Please settle the young lord into the master suite," he said, and though it was a command, it came off so much like a request that the house elves actually discussed it a bit before agreeing.  
Harry could not shake the feeling of those amber eyes boring into his soul for several hours afterward.  
  
As a slight, little teaser, and for those of you who have been wondering, the next chapter will deal with the visit to the Weasley's, and I foresee it as being a fairly long chapter, with a possible "racy" scene (which will be removed) but I may make available upon request, depending on feedback.  
  
Lady Shadow 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Thirteen::  
  
Draco dusted himself off with efficient sweeps of his delicate hand and waited with the outward appearance of calm for the uproar in the Weasley's' living room -a fare too small space to accommodate so many people- and was perfectly happy to be ignored for the time being. He needed time to collect himself, so he didn't accidentally say the first thing that came to mind when confronted. That could prove disastrous.  
"Oh! There are so many people here! I do love company," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pulling each of the arriving students into her arms for a great hug before passing them off to Mr. Weasley, who repeated the process. She stopped uncertainly when she came to Draco.  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley, you're look positively ravishing!" Draco said, easily adopting the charm his father had trained into him. No one ever knew if a Malfoy's compliment was real or not, because they all sounded sincere; another secret of the Malfoys' that few could replicate. "Why, had I not been told," Draco continued smoothly, taking her hand in his, "I would certainly have thought that you were my new sister-in-law!"  
Though she honestly tried not to, she blushed and giggled a bit.  
"Oh, stop that!" she commanded, pulling him into her arms. Draco tactfully repressed a shudder and smiled at her warmly when she passed him on to her husband. Draco barely avoided a giant bear hug by thrusting his hand out first, then pulling the older man into a polite, but not distant embrace. Mr. Weasley was so shocked that he couldn't return the embrace until Draco was already pulling away.  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, beaming at the assembly. "why don't we get everyone settled in?"  
"Oh, right," Mr. Weasley agreed. He slapped Draco's back companionably -undoubtedly because he happened to be the closest- and led him out of the living room. "Now...well, perhaps I'll just have Ron show you to his room. Certainly don't need Mol and me trampezing up there with you!" Draco agreed with a polite smile, though he commented silently to himself that the crooked stairs were unlikely to hold the weight.  
Ron shouldered his way through his brothers and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Come on," he said, his breath expelling in an unhappy sigh. Draco amiably followed him up the stairs and looked to either side as they passed.  
"Twin's room," Ron explained dully, vaguely waving his hand toward a door, "Ginny's room, Bill and Charlie's is up the stairs, and this is my room." Ron hesitantly pushed the door open and gestured for Draco to precede him. However, Draco was frozen in the doorway, unable to move; the entire room was orange.  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room and looked around quietly until Ron had closed the door.  
"Okay," he said in a painstakingly controlled voice, "I understand having a favorite Qudditch team -I'm rather fond of the Chudly Cannons myself, but this...this is just a little bit overboard, don't you think?" Draco was careful not to raise his voice at all; he could hear the rest of the Weasley's 'trampezing' around in the hall, and thought it was fairly safe to assume that if he could hear them, they could most likely hear him.  
  
Ron's face was red with embarrassment, and Draco took several deep, controlled breaths.  
"I don't think I could stand staying here, much less sleeping here for any length of time," Draco said finally. Ron nodded, too embarrassed to be offended.  
"I'll go see if my mum can change the color," he said quietly as he left.  
Draco sat carefully on the bed -the very orange bed- and steeped his fingers as he waited.  
"A bit too orange for you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired sweetly as she bustled into the room, wand held at ready. "What color would you prefer?" Draco smiled at her dazzlingly and seemed to consider very carefully.  
"Perhaps a nice green? Or blue even?" She nodded and with a practiced wave of her wand turned the walls a subtle shade of green with a darker trim. Without so much glaring orange, the bedspread and posters looked fine.  
"Thank you," he breathed, sharing a conspiratorial smile with her; by the look on her face, he guessed that she had been trying for a long time to get Ron to change the color of his room.  
"Oh, no problem. I'm going to go fix us all some supper, you two just get settled in. We'll be eating outside tonight." Draco gave her another smile and she walked out humming. The room fell quiet for a minute, only the cheerful sounds of the Weasley house interrupting the silence.  
"Well, at least your bed is fairly large...." Draco granted, bouncing a little to determine its firmness.  
"Well, actually," Ron said, his face coloring a bright red all the way up to his ears. "It's been enlarged. It's usually only half that size."  
"Oh," was Draco's amused response.  
If possible, Ron reddened further yet.  
  
Dinner at the Weasley's was a very...interesting affair. The whole table was awash with dishes and for the first several minutes, everyone -including Draco- was running back and forth fetching this or that, or putting that there, because it doesn't go here, but it was a joyful clatter of movement and people, not like at home when they were getting ready to entertain guests and mother was yelling at the house elves, and the house elves were fretting and father was yelling at the house elves, and the house elves were punishing themselves by breaking various items over their heads, thus invoking more punishment and yelling and general chaos. This was something that was...different. Everyone -even Draco- was happy to help and dinner was soon assembled on the long table in the Weasley's back yard. They really did have a nice back yard, if nothing else.  
And dinner itself was another happy thing. People talked about little nothings and laughed and made jokes and occasionally tossed bits of food at each other, not like dinner at Draco's house in which everyone was very prim and proper and spoke about very stupid or very political things, and no one made jokes -not ones worth really laughing at- and certainly no one tossed food. It wasn't polite. For the time being, Draco completely forgot that he had an extreme dislike of these people and simply enjoyed being with them. A tiny thought floated briefly through his mind that maybe, just maybe, he could be happy in this marriage. At least 'attending all Weasley family gatherings' no longer seemed like such a torture.  
Part way through dinner, Percy showed up, coldly presented an apology on his 'tardiness' and took a seat next to Draco. Mrs. Weasley 'dished' him up and Percy immediately engaged Draco in a senseless political conversation in which the younger of the two had the upper hand in the majority of the conversation. Not that he was actually interested enough in the conversation to make a real effort. He was fortunately saved by the arrival of the two oldest sons, both of whom were stunningly attractive -even with the tale-tale Weasley red hair- and both of whom were extremely interested in the young Malfoy. Draco politely excused himself from his and Percy's political talk and gratefully engaged the elder two. They proved to be remarkably intelligent, yet witty and carefree at the same time; it was a combination that Draco hadn't seen since his cousin Gregory was too young to understand the finer points of being a prim and proper Malfoy.  
When dinner was finished, there was that same effortless, voluntary bustle as everyone cleared the table. Draco waited until the job was mostly done before pulling his husband aside.  
"Is there something wrong?" Perhaps it was just the atmosphere, or perhaps it was something in the food, but Draco actually wanted to know. He actually cared.  
"No," Ron replied, but his eyes were still distant.  
"You were quiet all through dinner," Draco countered.  
"I was just thinking."  
"About what?" Ron smiled at him. A small, but sincere smile.  
"Nothing. Really." Neither satisfied, nor convinced, Draco let the topic drop. For the time being.  
  
Draco watched from the back porch with amusement as the twins organized a game of Quidditch that would be played with mismatched brooms and mismatched balls. This did not seem to detour them in the slightest, though, and they quickly divided into teams.  
"Hey, Draco! You wanna' play Seeker for Fred?" Draco considered it for a moment, his eyes sweeping over the assembled players. Ron was playing Keeper for Fred, the twins and their respective fiancés were playing Beater, Ginny was Seeker for George, and Bill, Charlie, Dean were playing Chaser and reluctant Percy was playing both Chaser and Keeper for Fred -how he was supposed to pull it off, Draco had no clue. With a very slight smile, the blond stood and disappeared into the house to retrieve his broom.  
"Don't ever mention this to any of my housemates.... or my parents," Draco warned as he mounted his broom and floated lazily to the playing field. He lifted his eyebrow in mild shock to see Ginny on a Firebolt.  
"It's Bill's," she explained, blushing.  
"Thought I should even the score a bit," Bill explained, winking at his sister. "You better be careful, mate, she's hot stuff."  
"Thanks for the warning," Draco returned dryly. Mr. Weasley blew a loud, shrill whistle from his seat on the porch and the game launched into action. Draco's early misgivings on how Percy was to play two positions was quickly assuaged; the former Prefect proved to be a remarkably apt Quidditch player and had a remarkable long shoot; he had scored at least two goals by throwing the Quaffle from his end of the makeshift field all the way to the other side and through the levitated rope hoops. For a little while during the game, he wasn't his normal stuck-up self and Draco could see how he might be likable. Ron also proved to be a much better Keeper than Draco had ever given him credit for and the young Malfoy found himself admiring his husband's skill. Likewise, he found himself actually enjoying the game. In the end, Ginny did catch the Snitch, but her team still lost the game, thanks to Percy's contributions.  
They all left the field laughing, joking and smiling; one would almost think that they actually liked each other.  
Everyone then retreated to the newly expanded living room, courtesy of Mr. Weasley, and just visited. Draco and Ron played a game of chess, and the other Weasley children - and future Weasley children - with the exception of Percy who was back to his normal stuck-up self, got into a game of cards in which their cards tried actively to sabotage their holders.  
  
They lay in Ron's enlarged bed, both acutely aware of the others presence, and both almost unable to acknowledge it.  
"Why is Percy not playing Quidditch?" Draco asked quietly after several long minutes of silence.  
"In school he was too caught up in his studies - Quidditch was a waste of time, he said. In his sixth year, he applied to audition to some minor teams and was turned down. Quite frankly, he wasn't really worth their attention; true, he had marvelous grades, but -to them- he didn't have any real experience. If he'd been on the house team, Madam Hooch could have given him a reference, but as it was, no one but his family knew of his talents. He gave up Quidditch after that and devoted all his time to getting into the Ministry -not really a problem with his grades." Ron shrugged and folded his hands across his stomach.  
"Ron? I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for treating you so poorly these last years. I'm sorry for treating your entire family so poorly."  
"Malfoy? You can drop the act in here. My dad already told me that they sound proofed all the rooms. No one can hear you," Ron told him with a heavy sigh.  
"I know," Draco responded, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at his husband. "I never really realized how beautiful you are," he whispered very quietly, a blush coloring his cheeks at the sentimental statement. Ron heaved a resigned sigh and crawled out from under the blankets.  
With cool efficiency, he divested himself of his pajamas and raised himself to his hands and knees.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, somewhat confused.  
"Well, this is what you want, isn't it? Go on and take it, then. You don't have to seduce me, I am your husband, after all and it's not rape if it's legal."  
"Ron!"  
"What?"  
"I...I wouldn't - no!"  
"Don't pull this crap with me, Malfoy! You don't love me, you never have and chances are very good that you never will. I may be a 'former Weasley', but I'm not that stupid. You're not willing to stay celibate for the next three decades, and I'm not willing to fight with you, so just take what you want and get it over with," Ron hissed, pulling a pillow to his chest and hugging it tightly.  
The room was deathly silent for a moment, and then Ron felt the slightest touch on his bared rear and tears jumped to his eyes.  
Draco was amazingly startled, hurt even, by his husband's attitude toward him and considered the situation very carefully. If he did what Ron expected him to, his husband would always hate him, and yet if he turned over and did nothing, Ron would be equally resentful at the thought that he wasn't good enough. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and ran one hand teasingly down Ron's pale arse and down his legs, not missing the slight sob that issued from the direction of the pillow Ron had buried his face in.  
Swallowing hard, he got to his knees and gently urged the other boy on to his back.  
"This doesn't have to be horrible," he said, his eyes roaming Ron's exposed, beautiful body.  
"Get it over with, Malfoy, please? I would like to get some sleep tonight," Ron said in return, his voice broken and somehow hallow. Draco lifted an eyebrow and carefully set his lips to Ron's collar bone, intent to make this something Ron enjoyed, to take that hallow, lost quality out of the other boy's voice.  
(DELETED NC-17 SCENE)  
  
When Ron woke the next morning, Draco was still sleeping on his chest, one leg tossed over his hips and his arms twirled around his sleeping husband. A blush bloomed on his cheeks as he remembered what had transpired the night before and then a deep sense of guilt when he realized that he'd fallen asleep without having seen to his husband's needs.  
Troubled, he slipped out from under the other boy and pulled a robe off the back of his door. With one last look at Draco's sleeping form, he slipped out of the room.  
Sometime between his door and the stairs, Ron made a decision and went in search of his twin brothers.  
Fred was found, absolutely alone for a change, out in the gardens.  
"Hey," the older Weasley greeted upon sighting ron. "What's up little bro?"  
"Why are you out here all alone?" Ron asked, looking around unobtrusively to make sure there was no one hiding in the immediate area. Fred just shrugged.  
"Just thinking, that's all."  
"Oh."  
"Why are you out here, wondering around when your husband is probably still sleeping?" Fred prompted gently. As brash as the twins often were, they could, and occasionally were, remarkably perceptive and seemed to sense when something was troubling someone.  
"I actually wanted to ask a favor..." Ron asked, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment of what he was about to ask.  
"Anything; you know I'll do it if I can."  
"I know you still have those holos mom and dad found last summer..." Ron started, and then stopped, unable to quite form his next words.  
"Ron...do you mean our sex instructions?" Fred asked, curious and not at all condemning.  
"Yah."  
"You're love life can't be that bad already! From what I've heard, Malfoy has plenty of practice." Ron gave him a withered look and he stopped. "Sorry. What do you want them for?"  
"Well....Malfoy has plenty of experience alright...it just...I don't have any."  
"You'll pick it up really quick, I'll bet."  
"I just want to even the playing field out a bit," Ron pressed. Fred hesitated.  
"Alright...I don't really approve of my brother seeing them, but...hey, I said I'd do it if I could." Fred shrugged and grinned. "But," he warned, "they're all...graphic, if you know what I mean?" Ron flushed bright red again and Fred laughed. "But," the older Weasley said, sobering suddenly. "don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll give you the holos and make sure everyone stays out of the room. Just...keep the volume down."  
Ron laughed and this time Fred blushed; the volume was how Mrs. Weasley found out about the holos in the first place.  
"Thanks, Fred."  
"Hey, not a normal request, but what are brothers for?"  
  
(DELETED NC-17 SCENE)  
  
Okay, I know it's not that long, but it was about twice as long with all the NC-17's, which I, of course, cannot post on FF.net. For those of you who want to read the Deleted scene from the last chapter, join my ML, I believe it's already there, if not, I'll post it presently. The NC-17 scenes will also go up. Eventually (as in, when I have time) Sorry for taking so long to update, but it was longer, I promise! I'll try to get the next part up sooner. First:: Shall I switch the focus back to Harry and Sev, or move it to Hermione and Seamus?  
  
Lady Shadow 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sorry for the long wait. I'll be traveling all summer, so updates are going to be slow like this, but I'll try to get them in as fast as I can, I promise.  
  
Lady Shadow  
  
::Fourteen::  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she pushed her front door open. Seamus was standing just behind her with their luggage. He looked no happier than he had when they'd left. She felt distinctly unhappy about introducing him to her family all of the sudden. The door opened and her mother was standing in the doorway with a pleased smile on her face.  
"Oh, Hermione! It's so good to have you home. Please come in, both of you," Mrs. Granger said, ushering them in.  
"Mum, dad, this is Seamus. My fiancé," Hermione said quietly, gesturing to him. There was silence for a moment.  
"Fiancé, darling?" Hermione simply nodded.  
"It's nice to meet you," Seamus said, offering his hand to Hermione's father. The man seemed shocked, but took the offered hand.  
"I would be honored to have your daughter as my wife, Mr. Granger," he said gravely, as though asking permission.  
"Uh...yes well...how old are you?"  
"Fifteen, sir."  
"Aren't you two a little...young, to be married?"  
"Not at all, sir," Seamus answered reasonably.  
"Is that a wizard thing?" the young man nodded and Mr. Granger finally sighed.  
"Oh! My little baby is all grown up and starting a family of her own!" Mrs. Granger cooed.  
"Mum! It's not like I'm pregnant or anything," Hermione hissed quietly.  
"You're not?" Mrs. Granger asked, obviously shocked.  
"No."  
"Oh, well, thank heavens!" Hermione sighed and settled in for a long weekend. She was, however, extremely pleased with Seamus. He tossed her a sidelong glance and smiled gently, almost apologetically. Perhaps the weekend wouldn't be that long.  
  
Harry was lead up what must have been six floors, but Harry couldn't really tell because they'd gone down so many hallways and taken so many turns. Why the hell didn't wizards know about elevators, anyways?  
"Master Harry Potter will marriage Master Snape, sir?" one of the house elves asked.  
"Um...yes," Harry responded, his brows drawn together. Both the elves squealed in pleasure.  
"Oh! Good! Yes, very, very good! Master Snape needs a someone. He's too grouchy in the morning." Harry blushed when he realized that this was an elf's way of saying that Master Snape needed to get laid. He cleared his throat and said nothing. Neither of the elves seemed to notice his discomfort.  
"Here we is!" one exclaimed happily, stopping before a door that was easily the size of the great hall doors at Hogwarts and appeared to be the only door on the floor. He stood in awe as the elves worked their particular magic and the door swung open to reveal the largest bedroom he'd ever even imagined; and while he was in the cupboard, he had imagined quite a few big bedrooms. A bed that was easily the size of the Dursley's living room, and Harry now saw why Snape had commented that bed size usually wasn't a problem. The rest of the room was lavishly furnished with paintings, tapestries, rich carpets and various pieces of furniture. Harry guessed that the smallest item in the room likely cost as much as the Dursley's entire house did; oh, if Dudley could see him now!  
Nonetheless, the bedroom was far too large, and Harry couldn't see himself comfortable in it. He realized that the house elves had already left and he awkwardly sat on the gigantic bed, having nothing else to do, and pretty sure that he had been effectively dismissed and told to stay in the room. He occupied his time with looking at the various battle scenes portrayed on the large tapestries, and finally wandered over to one of the windows. The window stretched from floor to ceiling and was about four feet wide; there were six of these.  
Harry located a handle and pulled; the door swung open effortlessly and Harry stepped onto the predawn-washed marble deck.  
  
"He does not seem all that bad, Severus," L'oReen said reasonable.  
"You don't know the little brat," Severus snapped in reply, seating himself heavily in a thick chair and grabbing the brandy bottle off the table. He considered pouring it into a cup, but in the end, simply raised the fine crystal bottle to his lips.  
"Severus, it's four-thirty in the morning," L'oReen said, gently taking the bottle away from him.  
"I know what time it is, L'oReen!" Severus said roughly, reaching for the bottle again.  
"Severus," the other man said calmly. "I'm a Centripath; I know the boy already. And he's not half as bad as make him out to be. He'd unhappy, depressed, and overwhelmed. Moreover, he's far from being spoiled."  
"I know he's not," Snape muttered. "I've seen." He sighed deeply and slowly and with much reluctance recounted his conversation with Harry's relatives.  
"They treated him so poorly. And I've spent the past five years thinking that they worshiped him and he was in the lap of luxury!"  
"Ah..." L'oReen said sagely.  
"Don't 'Ah' me like you know how miserable I am!" Severus snapped.  
"Even though I do?"  
"Wretched creature! Why must you always know?!" Severus asked, his misery showing in his voice.  
"That why, I don't have to pry it out of you. Severus, this is no way to handle the situation. I will not allow you to sit in here and wallow and get yourself drunk at four thirty in the morning. Get up and go talk to the boy," the centripath urged.  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Still have so much pride that you won't admit when you're wrong?"  
"The boy hates me. Nothing I say is going to change that," Severus reasoned, once again reaching for the brandy bottle and once again having it snatched out of his fingers.  
"Severus..."  
"Do not presume to lecture me!" Severus snapped and L'oReen just sat and watched him with his compassionate, deep, oddly alluring eyes.  
"You will have to talk to him eventually; he is your husband."  
"My father never spoke to my mother," Severus said, the memories of his parents sitting at the table, forty feet from each other with Severus in the middle and both pretending that no one else existed.  
"Yes...and look what happened," L'oReen said gently, his warm amber eyes lit with sadness. He had watched as the Lady Snape had gone from a vivacious young woman more than willing to do everything in her power to please her husband and keep a happy family, to a mere ghost that floated about the manor as though she were in some kind of trance. She had committed suicide when Severus was nine. The Lord Snape chose that moment to remember his wife existed and went insane when he found her bloody body draped across his son's bed while Severus screamed. He became even more of a seclusionist and the management of Snape manor fell increasingly to L'oReen and Severus.  
Severus covered his face with one hand in a vain attempt to stop that particular memory from resurfacing.  
"I'm not capable, L'oReen. I'm not capable of supporting him emotionally. He hates me and thinks that I hate him...my heart is too cold to deal with a young spouse. Or any spouse for that matter; I never wanted to get married, goddamnit!" Severus shouted, banging his hand on the table and turning his eyes from his mentor and friend.  
"You have more heart than you know, Severus." L'oReen said gently, running his delicate hands through Severus's hair and muttering calming words as Severus Snape cried for the second time in his conscious life.  
  
Harry had fallen asleep on the swinging bench that sat on the balcony when L'oReen came to the rooms. When he came into the room and found the window open for a moment he had feared that the young man had run away; or worse, that he'd leapt from the balcony. He watched the savior of the wizarding world for a moment and then carefully gathered him into his arms and carried him to the bed.  
"Hush," he said gently when Harry stirred and seemed as though he would wake. Harry moaned softly and fell back into a deep sleep as he was slipped under the thick comforter and nestled in with the pillows.  
"Things will work out, young one; you'll see. Severus is not half as bad as you think he is," the Centripath whispered, running his hand through Harry's eternally mussed hair. L'oReen simply watched him for a while before retreating to see to his duties around the house. Today would be especially busy as guests were expected to arrive later in the day.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes; he had been actively seeking the remaining students' partners, but a few (actually, about fifty) completely alluded his casual search. It was imperative to his plan that every student at Hogwarts be bounded to their partners!  
He was very pleased with a few pairings that had already emerged. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, for example were a perfect surprise, but a pleasant one; the two would be very powerful together. And then there was the matter of Severus Snape and Harry Potter. In truth, the most he had hoped for was a pairing between Harry and Draco, but this was far more than he had expected. They would undoubtedly be the foundation of his plan and Ron and Draco would be right there with them. It was too bad about Hermione though, she was completely wasted with Seamus; but he couldn't get everything he wanted all the time, despite popular belief. All in all, things were going very well. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

What do you know? A spark of inspiration hit me! (Actually, it was more like insomnia, boredom and the wonderful inspiring reviews!)  
  
::Fifteen::  
  
Ron crept into the room quietly. He had been extremely surprised (and a little embarrassed) to find that he had remained in his brothers' room all day and it was well past dark when he emerged. Draco was already in bed, with his back turned to the door, but Ron was completely intent on waking him.  
"Draco?" he probed quietly, lightly touching his husband's shoulder. Draco shrugged him off. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Just go to sleep. I won't touch you tonight, I promise." Ron felt his shoulders drop and that deep sense of guilt raise in his chest.  
"Good," he said quietly. Draco visibly winced. "Because I'm going to be touching you, and heaven knows I wouldn't want you to participate in any way," he said.  
Draco sat bolt upright and turned to face him, his face flushed with...embarrassment, regret and anger.  
"I'm sorry, alright. I made a judgment call and it was a mistake. I just thought that if I could show you that sex could be a good thing that you wouldn't think of it as rape. I'm sorry, alright?! Just go to sleep and let it drop; I already told you that I wouldn't touch you again." Ron reared back, taken by surprise. Draco thought he was being sarcastic. The other boy moved to turn away, but Ron caught him by his upper arms and pulled him around to face him again.  
"I meant what I said," he whispered, pulling the blonde close to him for a kiss. Shocked, Draco let his mouth fall open and Ron used the opportunity to explore the warm depth beyond his lips.  
"I've been learning..." he whispered against Draco's fair lips. "You see...the twins have these holos that can be very useful..." Draco suddenly started laughing and Ron pulled away from him, embarrassed and hurt.  
"No, I'm not laughing at you for watching them. Those holos have been circulating for about a year now. I've seen them myself; they're very informative. Try as I might, I couldn't figure out who the twins used as models for that one..." Ron was staring at him in shock and Draco laughed again. A smile spread across Ron's face and he just watched Draco for a moment.  
"I just found out that I like watching you laugh," he explained when Draco gave him a quizzical look. This earned a blush from the impeccably controlled Malfoy and a laugh from Ron.  
"Can I touch you know?" Ron asked after a long silence had passed. Draco nodded mischievously and lowered himself to the bed in an elegant twist of limbs.  
"If you think you can handle it..."  
  
Harry stirred uneasily in his sleep, tossing against the many pillows as Severus watched him; how could this have happened to him? It was not a self-pitying thought because it wasn't aimed at him. How could this have happened to Harry? To get stuck with such a loathsome bastard for the rest of his mortal life? He sighed and put his head in his hands; L'oReen often chided him for such thoughts, especially when he spoke them aloud.  
"You're not loathsome, Severus," the gentle Centripath had said on more than one occasion.  
"I'm broken," Severus would argue.  
"Hardly. You're a beautiful person..."  
"Don't say such things. Don't lie to me; you know how I hate it..." They'd had the conversation many, many times. Severus refused to believe he was anything other than retched and loathsome, and L'oReen refused to stop telling him that he was beautiful. He shook his head to dispel the train of thought and moved to the bed, where Harry was huddled on the side, facing away from the rest of the bed, as if trying to deny that it was there; Severus knew the feeling. He'd slept in the bed only once, but couldn't stand its vastness and its emptiness.  
"Harry," he said softly, shaking the boy...his husband gently on the shoulder. Harry stirred and sat up slowly.  
"Oh," he greeted uncomfortably. "Hello..."  
"The guest will be arriving soon. You should make yourself...presentable as possible," he said, injecting his normal venom into the command before sweeping away from the bed. "Come downstairs when you're ready. If you've managed to get yourself lost," and he seemed to be saying that it was entirely Harry's fault and had nothing to do with the vast size of the manor. "Call one of the house elves and they'd see that you make it to the proper room to greet the guests. L'oReen will be up shortly to assist you in dressing. Please make an attempt to be at least civilized tonight..." he drawled as he neared the door.  
"Of course, oh husband dearest," Harry snapped, throwing himself out of the bed. He was sick of Snape treating him like an unruly child.  
"What?"  
"You're such a fuck bastard, you know that? Just get out. I'll make sure all your guests approve of your young husband," Harry said, stalking across the room to one of the doors across from the bed and disappearing into the bathing room.  
  
Severus stood in the doorway and stared at the door. He realized that he had brought that little out-burst on himself, and that he deserved it completely, but wasn't that was he was going for? Make the boy hate him even more, make Harry distance himself, so Snape didn't have to ignore him. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. He was doing something irrevocable here. With a last, almost mournful look at the closed bathroom door, Severus Snape, Lord of the Manor and newlywed left the room to attend to his guests.  
  
From the servant's door, L'oReen watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel disappointed in his lord. He sighed and entered the room, quietly moving to the wardrobe to get Harry's good dress robes out. They had been sent ahead of the two and were already instilled in the wardrobe as though they'd always been there. He gently laid each item out on the bed and with the flick of his wrist, fixed the tossed covers so they were once again pristine. The Centripath moved across the room to the bathroom door and raised his hand to knock, but stilled himself in the last minute. From just beyond he could make out the soft, but unmistakable sound of crying. Not great choking sobs, but soft little hiccoughs and the occasional sniffle of someone who has learned that tears are to be kept private; no one is to hear or see them.  
L'oReen sighed heavily and moved away from the door. He had time yet; he would give Harry the solitude he seemed to need so desperately right now, despite his natural instinct to open the door and ease the sense of great pain and desolation emanating from the room like a thick fog.  
  
Harry slammed the door behind him and sank to the carpeted floor, his eyes already brimming with tears; it was insufferable! How could anyone expect him to put up with this? It was madness! He couldn't believe that he would be stuck with this...asshole for the rest of his life! For the first time since being rescued from the Dursleys, he felt truly helpless, like the walls were squeezing the life out of him, like life itself was out to get him. He pulled his knees to his chest and wept a little harder, though his sobs still remained silent above the running water of the bath. He could not even take any joy in the gigantic bathtub that was quickly filling with multi-colored water that smelled of heaven.  
He could hear the soft moving steps outside the door that undoubtedly belonged to L'oReen and made an even better attempt to quiet his sobs, worked steadily toward stopping them all together and making himself look presentable. He would have to play the part of a loving spouse tonight, and he couldn't waste all his energy on crying if he hoped to fulfill that task. He sighed deeply and pulled himself off the floor so he could slowly pull of the night garments that he didn't remember even owning yet alone putting on, and slip into the warm water. He would make the most of this time in which all was quiet, and gather his thoughts.  
  
Ron panted as he fell to the bed and rolled to his back.  
"My god..." he breathed.  
"Draco will suffice," other replied cockily, though he too could barely catch his breath.  
"That was amazing...even more amazing than last night," Ron said, ignoring Draco's taunt. "I could get used to this," he decided finally. Draco laughed and sat up. He picked his cleaning charm up of the bedside table and ran his fingers over it. He then handed the dragon-shaped necklace to Ron, who examined it with an 'I can't believe you actually carry this' look. It wasn't that it was ugly; far from it, the necklace was beautiful, it was just the idea that someone would be vain enough to carry it around.  
"What?" Draco asked. "Malfoys are very clean, and it would take up too much energy to be casting cleaning charms all the time." Ron rolled his eyes but traced the scaly body and shivered as a cool breeze seemed to run over his body and he felt...clean.  
"You'll have one too," Draco said confidently as he took the charm back and set on the table. "So...still think being married to me will be horrible?"  
"Well...are you going to continue to act like..."  
"A Malfoy?" Draco supplied when Ron faltered.  
"Yes."  
"In public, yes. Around my family, yes. Around you and your family when we're in private. No. This is Draco. "  
"Well...I think I can live with Draco."  
"You'll have to learn to live with the young Lord Malfoy, as well," Draco warned, pulling the other boy into his arms and stroking his head.  
"I'll have to become a young Lord Malfoy from what you tell me," Ron replied sleepily, yawning largely.  
"That's true," Draco agreed. "You won't like the process. But my parents and tutors will drill it into you." Ron mumbled something in return but Draco didn't catch it.  
"It's strange..." Draco whispered quietly. "That I could fall in love with you so quickly..."  
Ron hadn't heard him and Draco fell asleep shortly afterward. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

::Sixteen::  
  
The water was beginning to go cold when there was soft knock at the door.  
"Yes?" he questioned quietly.  
"Lord Harry?" The soft voice of L'oReen asked, filtered through the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Might I come in?" Harry blushed, but gave his assent, turning his back to his visitor. "I'm sorry to disturb your bath, but you should really get ready, my lord," L'oReen said apologetically.  
"L'oReen? Please don't call me 'my lord'. I'm not that old."  
"Ah. Harry, then?"  
"That's fine."  
"Would you like me to help you out? The bathtub can be a bit tricky sometimes..."  
"I'll be fine," Harry answered quietly, his voice distant and melancholy.  
"Alright." L'oReen backed out of the room silently and Harry slowly clambered out of the bathtub and pulled a thick towel off the shelf. He noticed that L'oReen had removed his pajamas and was forced to simply wrap the towel around his waist and creep out of the bathroom.  
"Severus asked me to help you get into your dress robes; they really are a pain."  
"Please don't call him that," Harry pleaded, turning his face away. "You may call him Lord Snape if you must, but please not his given name. He's not that human." A sour depression had fallen on him and he couldn't help but add the last part.  
"He's not all that bad," L'oReen urged, but Harry simply shrugged and said nothing. L'oReen didn't broach the topic again and simply helped Harry into his elaborate dress robes.  
"Follow me if you please, Harry," L'oReen said gently, but Harry had the feeling that it wasn't really a request. Holding his head high and clearing his face of expression, he followed the tall, elegant Centripath down hallways and staircases until he finally emerged at the top of the double staircases, looking down at the front door and floo. There were already people milling about the foyer and more arriving rapidly. Motion seemed to still for a moment and eyes turned up to him. He forced as pleasant a smile as he could manage and made his way down the right hand side of the staircase, wishing L'oReen had not stopped just out of sight and urged him on; he was not a socialite! He couldn't mingle as the Centripath had urged.  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," Someone greeted. Harry turned to find Lucius Malfoy standing behind him with his delicate wife on his arm.  
"Hello, but it's actually 'Mr. Snape' now," he corrected gently, seeming to think that this was the proper thing to say.  
"Ah yes. I hear the ceremony is going to be lovely..."  
"I...I'm sure it will be no lovelier than your son's," Harry countered awkwardly. Lucius smiled graciously and Harry guessed that he'd said the correct thing.  
"Unfortunately, my son is currently visiting his in-laws and couldn't attend tonight. He does send his good wishes, however."  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. They...will be attending the ceremony...won't they?" Lucius tipped his head to one side and regarded him regally.  
"Of course," he said in a tone that suggested it wasn't a question that really should have been asked. "You and your husband will be attending the Malfoy ceremony, will you not?"  
"I believe so," Harry answered in the same tones. "It's been a pleasure speaking to you, Mr. Malfoy-"he removed a glove and offered his hand, vaguely remembering L'oReen telling him that it was impolite to shake with gloves on. Lucius shook his hand lightly and Harry turned to Narcissa, who offered a delicate hand before Harry could do anything. The position of her hand suggest that she expected Harry to kiss it, and so he gently lowered his head over her delicate hand and set his lips to it. It tasted of perfume and lotion. "Mrs. Malfoy. It was a pleasure to speak with you." He inclined his head and backed away, searching for a familiar face.  
What he found, was Snape.  
He never thought he would be so happy to see that bastard in his life.  
"Harry, darling," Snape greeted, kissing him lightly on the cheek and adopting that false voice he seemed to use in respectable company.  
"Hello," Harry said stiffly, taking a step back from him. Snape picked up Harry's arm and draped through his as he had done when they were approaching Number Four Privet Drive and the Dursleys.  
"I'll do most of the talking. If we are separated and you are in doubt of what to say, comment on the weather lately, or on the news –but only with men. With women compliment them on something frivolous or something of that nature and they'll be happy," Snape whispered through a smile.  
"Mr. Smith, what a pleasure to see you again. I'm so glad you could make it," he said pleasantly nodding to a portly man. "Mrs. Smith, you are looking ravishing as ever," he noted, taking her hand in his and lowering his lips to it. Harry noticed that he did not actually kiss it and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Mr. Smith was short and rather overweight, while Mrs. Smith was tall and had a deathly skinny figure and an equine face. While Snape and Mr. Smith made conversation, Mrs. Smith moved slightly so she was standing beside Harry. It seemed to be customary that while the husbands talked about politics, the wives spoke of meaningless dribble.  
"Have you read the latest issue of Witch's Weekly, Lordess Snape?" Harry tossed his head at the odd title and searched for something to say.  
"Um...no." when she gave him a shocked look, he smiled in what he hoped was apologetically. "I've been so busy that I haven't been able to," he explained.  
"Oh! I know how that is. Well, come with me and we'll fill you in on it. Bye darling Harold, I'll see you in a bit," she said in her surprisingly sweet voice. Perhaps God was making up for the lack of physical beauty with her voice?  
"Bye, then Petunia darling." Harry cringed slightly and realized that he'd never be able to say this woman's name without flinching. The couple exchanged pecks on the cheek (quite a sight as Petunia had to bend nearly completely for her husband to reach her face)  
"Um...I..." Harry floundered, praying for Snape to save him.  
"Go on, darling. I'll see you in a bit," Snape said, patting him on the arm and giving him an affectionate smile before turning his attention back to Mr. Smith. He had just been dismissed. Petunia wrapped her arm around Harry's –something that one would assume was quite uncomfortable as she was so much taller than he, but she seemed used to it and was quite comfortable with the loose, low grip.  
"Ladies? May I introduce the new Lordess Snape?" Petunia asked, presenting Harry to a group of ladies like he were a new toy.  
"Harry, dear, this is Lady Ursula Whines, Lady Adrian Tory, Lordess Geoffrey Gratess and the Lady Narcissa."  
"We've met," Narcissa said sweetly. The various ladies and the singular male, who was dressed frivolously and much like the women surrounding him, right down to the make up.  
"Hello," he greeted, his voice surprisingly low.  
"Hey," Harry replied, suddenly exhausted. There was a pause after his greeting and he realized that he'd used the wrong one. "Hello," he amended. Smiles returned and conversation turned to Witch's Weekly of which, Harry knew nothing.  
"You've been featured in Witch's Weekly several times, haven't you, Lordess?" Narcissa asked innocently.  
"Yes, Actually, I believe I have."  
"Several times," Adrian scoffed gently. "Nearly every week, Narcissa!" Narcissa smiled a sweet smile that just bordered on venomous.  
"Harry? Ah, there you are. I've been looking all over for you, beloved," Snape interrupted suddenly.  
"Well," Harry said, a fake smile plastered across his face that just barely hid his contempt. "Here I am."  
"Yes, indeed. Ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal my darling from you. We mustn't neglect our duty as hosts, regardless of how pleasant it would be to remain in a singular circle," Snape said, gently taking Harry by the arm and pulling him away slight.  
"Oh," Ursula pouted. "You will come back to visit us, won't you, Harry darling?" she asked. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before anything came out.  
"I'm sure I'll manage to see you again," he said rather flatly. She smiled and Harry returned it weakly.  
The night passed very slowly. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

::Seventeen::  
  
"They all treated me like a woman!" Harry complained as L'oReen led him back to his bedroom, the last guest finally seen off.  
"You should get used to that; you are a Lordess, and therefore, unofficially, a wife."  
"What the hell is Lordess, anyways?" Harry asked sorely, already pulling at his tight dress robes.  
"The submissive partner in a male/male marriage."  
"Oh, lovely."  
"It is not all bad. You still have more respect and more social rites than a lady or a Ladessa," L'oReen said reasonably, helping Harry remove the stiff collar and unbutton his outer robes.  
"I feel so much better," Harry said sarcastically; he had held up pretty well until about one o'clock, at which point he became a little distant and snappish with the ladies.  
"You'll have to forgive my husband, he's had a long week..." he heard Snape say apologetically as Harry finally excused 'himself' from the party, claiming a very real fatigue. L'oReen had appeared uncalled to help Harry back to his room.  
"Well, for all it's worth, you did very well."  
"I'll never remember all those names and titles!" Harry complained, stepping out of his trousers and leaving them on the floor. At the moment, he cared nothing for modesty; he wanted to go to sleep.  
"No one ever does. There's a trick to it, you see. Don't worry; you'll do fine." Harry mumbled something unintelligible and doubtlessly not complimentary and fell into the bed. He was vaguely aware of L'oReen pulling the blankets up around his chin and a light being extinguished.  
  
Harry was woken a few hours later when Snape exploded into the room in a horrible rage.  
"Severus!" L'oReen hissed. "Harry's sleeping!" but it was too late. Harry sat up and glared at his husband.  
"I don't give a damn!" Severus snapped back, pulling at his collar roughly. "I hate that woman!" he seethed, dropping the collar on the floor.  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked caustically; he'd hated just about all of them.  
"That damn Smith woman!" Snape replied, leaving his robes over a continentally placed chair.  
"Oh, that one," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He didn't even bother asking what she'd done to irate Snape; likely, her mere presence was enough. Severus didn't volunteer the information either as he threw himself into the bed.  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, sitting up completely and favoring Snape with a pissed glare.  
"I'm going to sleep!" Snape returned.  
"Not in here, you're not!" Harry shouted back.  
"I will sleep where ever I damn well please! This is my house!"  
"Our house, darling!" Harry returned. Severus growled.  
"Stop it, both of you!" L'oReen said suddenly and Harry realized that he hadn't even noticed that the Centripath was even still in the room. "The bed is big enough that you can both sleep in it without ever touching once! Stop arguing and go to sleep, I'm sure your problems will look better in the morning light," L'oReen suggested more calmly.  
"It is morning, you meddling creature!" Snape snapped. L'oReen glared at him and Severus glared back. Harry finally rolled over and pulled one of the many pillows over his head.  
Life. Sucks. He decided.  
After Harry had fallen asleep, Severus remained awake. L'oReen was sitting in one of the armchairs, glaring at his Lord. Severus cringed; he was not often on the receiving end of L'oReen's patented glares and he didn't like it.  
"Are you pleased?" the Centripath asked quietly, his voice radiating anger and disappointment. Centripaths were increasingly less and less common as they were better known for their very real and very dangerous darker abilities than they were for their kindness and caring. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're going to drive the both of you into ruin!" Severus cringed.  
"I don't know what I'm doing, okay. But it's all I can do."  
"It's not!" L'oReen said sharply. "You can show him that you can be loving and kind and that you're not the nasty bastard he thinks you are!"  
"I am the nasty bastard he thinks I am!"  
"Keep you're voice down! I'm sick of arguing this point with you, so just shut up and listen. You have a kind heart and you are capable of love. However, you are also capable of hatred; I have never seen you behave so...abhorrently toward anyone!"  
"You have not seen me teach!"  
"I have! You're nasty at the beginning so they respect you. You occasionally throw out insults that I suspect you don't even think about anymore yet alone mean. That person is not you; do not make the mistake of treating your husband like this. I guarantee you will regret it!" Severus sighed.  
"I didn't want this..."  
"But it has happened. Don't make it harder than it has to be...you two could be so happy together." L'oReen said gently, his eyes softening as they turned to Harry. His gaze returned to Severus and his eyes hardened to sharp points again. "And yes I said happy. And I know you've never been happy and I know that it's a foreign concept to you. Well, guess what? It's equally foreign to him!" Severus turned his eyes away and said nothing.  
"Do not destroy this boy..." L'oReen warned. "He's too full of life and love to be discarded and maltreated. He deserves your respect and love, not this hatred you keep throwing in his face!"  
"I don't need you to lecture me..."  
"Someone has to!" L'oReen snapped. "Go to sleep." He ordered somewhat harshly as he got up and swept out of the room. Severus lie down and fell asleep almost immediately; despite his anger and unrest, he was very tired.  
  
He dreamed....  
  
"Lady! Lady, I want to play with the puppies!" Severus said, reaching for one of the giant hunting hounds that sat to his either side.  
"Absolutely not," Lady Snape said coldly, returning to her painting. Severus sighed and kept his hands in his lap. He could never play with the dogs; aristocratic children did not play with dogs, it was disgraceful. He also was never allowed to play on the silk couch that he now sat upon...  
Flash!  
Empty halls. Always empty. The manor was so large and it was almost always unoccupied except by Severus. Little Severus. So much smaller than anything in the house, looking even smaller yet as he walked slowly down dark halls that his feet knew so well. The portraits stared down at him condescendingly; you see, he wasn't the caste Snape. He was quiet and observant and he liked talking with the servants. Who else was he supposed to talk to in this big, empty manor?  
Flash!  
"Severus, be careful!" L'oReen called up to him as he wobbled uncertainly on his broom.  
"I'm okay!" Severus called back, forcing his first broom to be steady. He pushed it forward a little and it seemed to even itself out. Emboldened, the young boy pulled the handle up. Too fast.  
He didn't scream as he fell the fifty feet back to the ground. Didn't cry out in shock as he was slowed abruptly. Wasn't frightened by the bright red clouds surrounding him. Wasn't frightened as he was lowered into his only friend's arms.  
He was deathly afraid when L'oReen suddenly collapsed.  
"L'oReen!" he said, shaking the other man.  
"I'm alright..." L'oReen breathed. You see, it's not often that a Centripath can cast a spell meant for killing people and use it to save someone. It's quite taxing.  
Flash!  
They were screaming again. They always screamed. They never talked, they never whispered, they screamed. Screamed about everything. About the house elves, about their son, about the latest party. About everything.  
Flash!  
The door was opening. Severus sat bolt-upright. He may be young (only nine) but he knew more deadly spells than most adults. No one was going to hurt him...but it wasn't an intruder. It was the Lady Snape. He didn't know his mother's first name; as far as he knew, it was just Lady as that was all he was able to call her. He lowered his wand and stared at her suspiciously. She never came into his room.  
"Hello, Severus..." she said in her sweet voice. But tonight it was hallow, frightening.  
"Lady?" he asked cautiously, his eyes narrowed. The only light in the room came from his mother's wand which was lit with a very soft lumos. It made her seem...dead. Dark shadows were cast around her face, giving her an unearthly appearance.  
"Mother..."  
"I am your mother, aren't I?" she asked in the hollow, wispy voice. "Of course I am...what a silly question...and you're such a good little boy, aren't you?"  
"I'm nine years old. No longer little," Severus complained, but he was still little. Far too short for his age.  
"Of course not..." she tipped her head to one side, making it look, for one startling moment, as though her neck had been broken. She sat on the edge of his bed and reached out with one hand. Severus thought, as any child would, that she was going to stroke his hair away from his face, run a cool hand down his cheek. But it was not a hand she ran down his face; it was a knife. And so, Severus experienced his first encounter with cold, unfeeling steel. He sat up straight and stiff as the flat of the blade was pulled, almost lovingly, down his face and across his neck.  
"Such a pity, really..." she whispered and Severus feared for the first time for his life. He was going to be killed by his own mother! "But no...mustn't take the little one. You'll make your daddy suffer, won't you, boy?" she asked. Severus said nothing. "Yes, you'll make him suffer. Every time he looks at you...he'll begin to hate you, you see..." she whispered, the point of the blade still poised on his young neck.  
She laughed. Suddenly and manically, a horrible sound that filled his room and echoed off the walls.  
"Stop it..." Severus said. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" but she wouldn't stop; she just kept laughing like a madwoman. "STOP IT!" he screamed.  
Silence.  
Darkness.  
Warmth, sticky warmth that smelled sweet and metallic, spilled over his face and hands and something clattered to the floor, followed quickly by a heavy weight across his lap. Severus didn't scream, he didn't even understand what had happened. Calmly, the nine year old took out his wand and cast a lumos.  
For a moment he was stunned. The Lady Snape lay across his lap, dressed in her best court gown, her eyes starring unseeingly unto her sons eyes and her neck and breast covered in...in...!  
Oh god! It was so red...so red.  
He shrieked. He couldn't stop screaming as realization hit him; his mother had killed herself on his bed...killed...oh god...it was so red...there was so much!  
The door was thrown open and L'oReen careened into the room, brought by Severus' scream and understanding fully that something terrible must have happened for him to make such a noise. The boy never made noise. He stopped dead in the doorway and Lord Snape came just after him, angered by all the noise. He too stopped. Stopped and stared. Gaped. His wife...his beautiful wife was draped across his son. His only son...  
L'oReen pushed past him and pulled the still screaming boy out of the bed and away from the dead woman. He just kept screaming, even when he was well away from the room. God, he was blanketed in her blood...  
  
Harry was woken by the most horrible sound he'd ever heard. Someone was screaming. He sat bolt upright and called a lumos.  
Severus was lying on the other side of the bed, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth opened as he screamed. It was a high pitched noise that Harry didn't even think Severus' vocal chords were capable of. Without thinking he scrambled across the giant bed and pulled the other man onto his lap. Why was he screaming?  
"Severus! Severus!" when he just kept screaming, Harry realized that he was dreaming...he was having a nightmare.  
And then he saw it.  
Across Severus' lap was a wavering form of a woman. A beautiful woman dressed in an elegant dress, looking as though she'd just stepped off the dance floor. Except her eyes; her eyes were wide and sightless and she was covered in blood.  
Harry screamed.  
The door handle rattled but it didn't open. Someone pounded on it, but Harry couldn't force himself up to open it.  
"What's the matter, boy?" the woman said suddenly, her pale lips moving in a prodigy of speech. "Why are you screaming?" she asked. And then she stood. Harry pulled at Severus desperately but the man was too heavy to move far. She turned slowly, her neck still gushing blood...red, red blood.  
She opened her mouth, and she laughed. If Severus' screaming was the most horrible sound he'd ever heard, this didn't even have description. She kept laughing.  
"Stop it!" Severus screamed suddenly, drawing a breath. "STOP IT!" but she kept laughing manically, her arms lifting up slightly and her head throwing back. Harry could see the wound completely from his viewpoint. It was deep and wide.  
There was a furious sound from outside and the door flew apart. L'oReen stood in the doorway, his eyes bright red orbs and his arms lifted and wreathed in a bright red cloud.  
"Leave this place, woman!" he said, his voice rising above the din of Harry's screaming, Severus' desperate 'stop it!' and the woman's laughter. She stopped and whipped around to face him.  
"Hello..." she said in her hollow, frightening voice. "Hello, L'oReen..." Now that she was no longer focus on them, Harry found his voice suddenly stopped, and he looked down. Severus was lax in his arms, but his face was still twisted in pain, his mouth open in a wordless scream. Harry pulled at him again, trying to put as much space as possible between them and this manic woman.  
The woman suddenly rushed for L'oReen.  
"Leave this place!" she said mockingly as he wrapped her hands around his throat. L'oReen gasped and pulled at her arms desperately...they were corporeal! They were never corporeal! He regained his wits quickly and narrowed his eyes so they burned like ebony fires, suddenly black and inky. He brought his hands up to her bleeding neck, not shocked to find that real blood spilled over his arms. Blood red clouds laced up his arms and to his hands.  
She screamed.  
Moments later she faded, taking all the traces of her blood with her, leaving nothing of her appearance.  
The room was left in silence, with an angry, worked up Centripath standing the doorway, heaving as his eyes slowly faded from black to red, from red to pink and from pink to his soft amber. Harry was staring at him in shock and no small amounts of fear and Severus was whispering 'don't leave me' in the silence of the aftermath of...whatever this was. The Centripath picked himself up and walked unsteadily to the bed. Harry backed away from him, pulling at his husband.  
"It's alright..." L'oReen whispered breathlessly, falling on the bed and reaching for Severus.  
"No!" Harry said sharply. He didn't know what was going on here, but he'd never seen anyone do that.  
"L'oReen!" Severus suddenly screamed shrilly. Shocked, Harry allowed the Centripath to pull his husband out of his arms.  
"It's alright, little Severus...it's alright..." he whispered.  
"Don't leave me..." Severus whined.  
"I'm not leaving you," L'oReen said calmingly.  
Harry did not go back to sleep. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Sorry about the great amount of time between updates but, I hope this makes up for it. There is a scene down the ways a bit that is a little racy, but this as racy as I'll post (it really is a pain when gets rid of your account) Thank you for all the reviews (and the ehem encouragement -you know who you are )

Lady Shadow

::Eighteen::

"Sorry about this," Hermione said quietly, handing Seamus a pillow. "this might take my parents a little while to...grasp." Seamus waved off her appology and placed the pillow on the couch. He could understand why Hermione's parents would be a bit uncomfortable with them sleeping in the same bed, they were -according to Muggles- quite young, afterall.

"Well," Hermione said when Seamus remained silent. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." She turned away but Seamus stalled her with a hand on her wrist.

"Hermione?" He questioned quietly. She turned to face him, her expression filled with inquire.

"I'm sorry for being such an arse," he whispered, bringing his eyes up to hers slowly. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"It's alright," she said, squeezing him softly. "I understand."

"I'll be a good husband to you, I promise," Seamus swore, slowly leaning forward and capturing her lips in the softest, most chaste of kisses. Her lips were soft and pliant beneath his and her breath tasted vaguely of mint, her lips of strawberries.

"Goodnight," Hermione said as she pulled away from him.

"Goodnight."

When L'oReen woke, Harry was sitting crosslegged on the bed, surveying him and Severus with a critical, suspicious eye.

"I suppose you want to know what that was?" L'oReen hazarded. Harry nodded shortly, not even bothering to speak. L'oReen sat up slowly and stretched before settling into a more serious pose and fortifying himself for a long explanation.

"When Severus was nine, his mother committed suicide," he started slowly, his voice soft and his hands unconsciously running through Severus' hair as he slept. "She just came into his room one night and slit her throat, falling on his bed. Needless to say, it was somewhat of tramatizing experiance. I, of course, moved his room to the opposite side of the manor and did my best to comfort him. For a week he sat on his bed and stared blankely at the wall, hardly sleeping, barely eating. Though I consuled him against it, his father made him attend the funeral. Lord Snape told everyone that his wife had died of a diese that had lain dormate in her blood stream and then suddenly became active and killed her before anyone could do anything. Severus couldn't talk the entire cermony, just stared at people in a way that rather frightened them a lot, I'll wager..."

_"Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry about your mummy," Mrs. Potter said sweetly. Severus stared up at her with this expression that was completely _blank_; his eyes were dull and seemed lifeless, his lips pale and bloodless, cheeks suken and skin ashen. She bit her bottom lip a little, unsure of what to do. Should she try to hug the child? "If you want, you can come over and play with James and his friends sometime," she suggested gently, hoping the prospect of a playmate would lift his spirts a bit; she knew how secluded the Snapes kept. Can't be good for a child, cutting them off from the world like that. Severus lifted his head slightly in a perfect imitation of his father's aristocratic stance. It saddened Emily a great deal. _

_"Thank you for your condollences and your kind offer, however, I find that I must decline," he said softly, words that were far too old for his voice. "You and your son will have to accept my sincerest appologies. If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Potter?" Emily nodded sadly and watched as he moved away. He seemed to float, like some kind of ghost. Though these were powerful people who rarely took notice of small children unless they had to, the crowd parted for him as he moved through, unseeing of the world around him. Those were the first words he'd said in a week and would be the last for nearly a year._

L'oReen shook his head gently.

"He remained completely silent for nine months; his father feared that he had been shocked mute as that does occassionally happen, but he simply didn't want to talk. The only time he made any noise during that period were his screams as he slept. I used to have to give him DreamlessSleep everynight until he became immune to it and I feared that giving him a greater dosage would kill him. So, after that, I stayed with him at night. He gradually began to take control of his dreams, shutting them off; the good and the bad. The first words he said were to me, and I'll never forget them. Without warning, and very quietly, he lifted his head, looked me square in the eye and regarded me for a moment before saying "I think I'm all grown up now." Just like that, like it was a fact, like he was at the dinner table of life and had eaten his full. I couldn't say anything and I just stared at him as he returned to his book. It was depressing because it was quite true." L'oReen took a deep, shuttering breath and looked up at Harry wearily. "He doesn't dream much anymore; just when he's too depressed, too stressed or too drained to close them out. That's the one he always has; flashes of his life when he was younger and then his mother's suicide. Sometimes, when he's particularlly high strung, the Lady Snape will appear, much like she did last night and I'll be forced to come up and banish her before Severus wakes up. This was the first time, however, that she's been corpreal. He poured a lot of energy into her." Harry just stared at him in shock and L'oReen considered the night before, his moment of panic when he'd _felt_ her hands grip his neck and the satisfying sensation of killing her with his bare hands.

The Lady Snape had not been a particularly unkind woman, in fact, she had been one of the most loving and gentle women that L'oReen had ever known. At first. And then her husband began ignoring her -from almost the very beginning really- he only spoke to her on matters that directly required her attention (And even then he was more prone to write her a formal note and _send_ it to her through the post) or when he needed someone to yell at and Severus was unavailable. She had grown more and seclusive, more and more cold and finally had gone mad; no one could live for fifteen years in this big manor and talk to no one with out going mad. However, despite how nice she had initially been, L'oReen would love to have her alive at that moment so he could snape her neck with he bare hands; how dare she do this to her own son?

L'oReen shook his head to clear it when he noticed that Harry was staring at him warily.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What was it you did to her?" Here L'oReen paused.

"Harry, I want you to understand that I'm not the sterotypical Centripath, before I tell you that. I know you've never heard of a Centripath before, which is perfectly understandable, but let me explain something to you. Centripaths...Centripaths are classified as 'dark creatures' - and most very well should be. Centripaths are damn near immortal, and exceptionally strong; that power has gone to the genepool's head so to speak and we have gained, over the years, an inate ability to cast very dark and very nasty spells; it comes second nature. That doesn't mean," L'oReen hurried when he saw Harry's eyes widen. "That doesn't mean that _all_ we do are evil things, just that we have the natural abilities to do evil things. Because it's there on tap -like when you turn on a Muggle lightswitch- it often get's used and abused. _I_ don't use this ability unless I absolutely have to; please believe me on that. I would never do anything to harm you or Severus...or anyone for that matter, unless I were protecting someone."

"Like last night..." Harry said slowly. When he'd seen the ghost of Lady Snape rush for L'oReen and wrap her hands around his neck, Harry had been more than a little frightened. He wasn't used to the concept of ghosts being able to _touch_ anything -except Peeves, but he never meant any real _physical_ harm - and with that woman as crazed as she obviously was, he was afraid that she would start _killing_. And he wouldn't have known a thing about how to stop her.

"Yes," L'oReen breathed.

"Promise me that you'll never do that again. Unless you have to."

"I swear to you on my very life, my lord," L'oReen said solmnly, placing a hand on his heart and bowing his head to convey his sincerity. Harry nodded and smiled in his easy way of acceptance and motioned to Severus, who was still in L'oReen's arms.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine in a few days; he's pretty taxed though, so he'll probably sleep for most of it-" he hesitated for a moment. "Someone should probably be here when he wakes up..." he said quietly, expecting Harry to expect him to stay. Harry just nodded in assent and was quiet. Though it was impolite, L'oReen cautiously probbed Harry for his feelings; the boy was keeping them well hidden but if he pushed just a little...he L'oReen couldn't help but smile gently; perhaps this relationship would work out for the best afterall? He certainlly didn't want to see Harry meet the same end that the late Lady Snape had.

_And this stubborn ass of a man will drive him to it, too_, the Centripath thought, more than a little annoyed. He sighed suddenly; he couldn't possibly stay mad at the man when he was in such a state.

"Would you mind staying with him for a while? I have some household things to take care of," L'oReen asked quietly, his eyes pleading. Harry nodded, but said nothing. L'oReen thanked him and climbed out of the bed wearily.

Harry watched L'oReen leave and then turned his attention to Severus; he'd never seen his potion's master so...vunerable. His eyebrows were drawn together in obvious distress and his mouth was parted slightly. Tentatively, Harry reached out and ran his hand accross the other man's forehead; it was sweaty and cool and Severus moved away from his soft touch with a moan, his breath escaping his lungs in a pained whisper.

"I can't imagine how horrible that must have been..." Harry said softly, withdrawing his hand and carefully slipping back into bed. Severus shifted away from him instinctively. Harry felt saddened by Severus' unconscious evasion of human touch and could only lay in bed and consider the situation and these newest developments.

The staff was quiet; they were always quiet and, moreover, cautious around L'oReen after one of Lord Snape's fits. Generally, the Centripath was in a foul mood until Severus was healthy and back to being his normal caustic self. Today, however, he was just as quiet as his staff. He spent much of his time worrying about his master, but this was different....this was a sadder sort of contemplation. He had, of course, always known that Severus was deeply troubled, unhappy and perhaps -more likely than not- mentally unstable. Oh, he wasn't _that_ unstable, after all, and was in fact one of the strongest people that L'oReen had ever known. But there was still that vunerability, and that vunerability was in love and relationships of any kind. He shunned them, indeed was afraid of them. That's where he was most likely to break down. L'oReen couldn't help but feel worried for his master. Couln't help but feel worried for Harry, who was going to be punished for the trespasses of the generation before him, punished for the trespasses of those that should have loved young Severus and didn't. The comming year would be a trial that test not only Severus and his young spouse, but everyone around them.

It felt so good to be in Ron's arms, Draco mused as he lie awake, just feeling his husband's chest rise and fall against his back. Dispite the comfort of his body, his mind was in meloncholy; he would be returning to the manor today, and tonight they would throw a party to celebrate Draco's marriage, his father would chide him for his bad form on making their contract completely and embarrassingly public, Ron would be introduced into the wizarding world's more classy side of society and they would both have to be Malfoys tonight. Draco knew he should wake his husband; they should be getting to the manor so Lady Narcissa could thoroughly drill Ron into the proper form and get him fitted for proper robes. Today would be a mess, would be a headache, and Draco just wanted to stay in the warm circle of his husband's arms and forget it. But he couldn't, knew that the consequence of dellay would mean an even greater headache for Ron who certianly wouldn't be ready if they stayed in bed much longer.

"Ron?" Draco probbed softly.

"Hmm?"

"We'd best get up." Ron stretched and glanced at the clock. It was hovering between "The Middle of the Night" and "The Biggining of the morning- don't you dare get up and eat, Ronald Weasley!" Draco had to laugh at Mrs. Weasley's clocks; she had her infulence on everything in this house, and yet was not half as controlling as his father was.

"It's not time to get up!" Ron complained, holding Draco tighter. Over the past three days, they had spent the vast majority of their time in bed, and though Fred and George had teased them about it the first day (When they had appeared for the first time at dinner) they had lain off after that. Bill had later confided that Fred and George had only been up ten minutes before them.

"Ron...you're meeting my parents today. They'll be expecting us very early. I've already told your parents that we'll probably be up and gone before breakfast."

"No breakfast?"

"We're expected to eat breakfast with my parents. It's your test so to speak; they want to see how much of a hopeless social case you are."

"Oh, great!" Draco smiled in sympathy; most of the time he was glad that he had picked up the proper mannerism before he had to be taught, unlike his cousin Gregory. "Do we have to get up _right _now?" Ron asked after a minute, his face in Draco's hair as he nuzzled the back of his head.

"Well...maybe not _right _now," Draco conceeded, spinning in Ron's arms. He had been pleasantly surprised at how fast Ron had picked up the little tricks of sex. (the twins' holos _were_ remarkably....informative, afterall) "No wonder there are so many Weasleys," Draco muttered as Ron pushed the blonde on to his back and began tracing the lines of his body with his tongue. Ron just chuckled at the comment that would have enraged him three days ago.

"But, this can't be like our normal...sessions," Draco whispered, arching up as Ron ran just the very tip of his tongue up Draco's already intersted sex.

"We can do fast and furious," Ron muttered, flipping Draco over easily. Draco's strength would noramally indiacate that he had a far larger frame than he did, but Ron was happy with his slight weight -it made it easier to handle him, so to speak.

"That actually sounds...invigorating..." Draco said into the pillow, whimpering as Ron spread his arse wide and immediately buried his face between the folds and thrust his tongue teasingly into Draco's slightly sore entrance. He would have to do something about that soreness before the party tonight; the men and women who would be there were absolute vultures and would likely notice if he was walking oddly at all; afterall, he shouldn't be bottoming.

"Ron..." he said desperately. They couldn't drag this out as long as they have been.

"Fast, got it," Ron said, his voice muffled. Draco felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he thought of what his husband's voice was muffled by. Ron found his wand and slowly placed it at Draco's entrance. He liked doing this himself, but Draco was probably right when he said that they had better getting going. Draco hissed as the lubericating spell (one he had not only learned well, but had learned how to shield so that it was untraceable) took effect.

Keeping in mind what Draco had said, Ron practically slammed into him. Draco took a shocked breath and pushed back against him eagerly, almost wildly, the shock of the entrance combinded with the thrill of his prostate being hit square on completely, mindblowingly exciting that he couldn't help but open his mouth and beg -_beg­_- for more. How his father would thrash him if he saw this! But, thoughts of his father aside -not a good topic to be thinking about in the middle of sex- Draco set his mind to thoroughly enjoying himself. As they moved -fast- Draco chanted his pleasure and Ron could make no sounds above incoherent moans and grunts.

"God, Ron!" Draco hissed, realizing that he was coming close to an orgasm, which surprised him as he generally had _far_ better stamina than this. Ron said nothing, but clentched his husband's hips tighter and increased his tempo further yet, rocking the bed alarmingly. Draco's peak hit a full minute before Ron's and this was particularly humbling.

"Like I said," Draco panted. "No wonder there are so many damn Weasleys..." Ron laughed again and took several deep breaths.

"Think we should get up."

"We'll get up as soon as I remember how to walk..." Draco whimpered, mock glaring at his husband.

He dreamed

_"L'oReen?" the teenage questioned softly, standing uncertainly in the doorway. _

_"Hello, Severus? What do you need?" The Centripath had just gotten to sleep, but he wasn't about to send Severus back to bed without at least finding out what he needed. _

_"Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"Excuse me?" L'oReen choked. _

_"I know it's not proper...but it's not like my father pays enough attention to care. I just don't want to..." L'oReen opened his arms before Severus could even finish his reasoning; tonight was the ninth anniversary of his mother's suicide, down to the minute. Severus was across the room in an instant and in L'oReen's arm. L'oReen rocked him slowly. The only thing he could possibly be thankful for was that Lady Snape had chosen to take her life in the summer when Severus would be home from Hogwarts on her death anniversary. The Lord Snape was undoubtably up in his room, starring listlessly at his collection of pictures of Lady Snape and getting himself into a druken stupor. Severus snuggled against his side and sighed softly as they lay down, Severus' head tucked comfortably beneath the Centripath's chin. _

_"I don't want to sleep tonight," Severus said suddenly. L'oReen didn't quite know what to say. He knew that Severus had his most horrible nightmares on this night, the Lady Snape actually reappeared and completely reinacted her death, right down to waking her son up before killing herself. Severus was often half dead for weeks following. _

_"Severus...I..."_

_"Can I kiss you?" The Centripath couldn't help but stiffen. _

_"What?"_

_"I want to kiss you."_

_"Why...?" L'oReen questioned slowly. _

_"Because...becuase you're the only person I love..."_

_"Severus...you know I love you-" he had meant it more a paternal fashion than anything; besides he was far too old for the boy, but before he could say anything more,he had a set of soft, young, sweet -oh, so sweet- lips against his and he whimpered. Centripaths, regardless of age, had a rather...healthy...sex drive, that while it could be easily supressed, and indeed L'oReen had been celibate for a very long time now, when they were offered sex in any of it's forms, it was hard to say no to, and almost impossible to refuse once the act has already begun. Shaking, he forced himself to push the boy away a little. _

_"You don't know what you're doing...." L'oReen whispered, his eyes closed reverntly as his tongue traced the imprint of Severus young lips. _

_"You can't resist me now...and I...I don't want you to...you're the only who's ever cared." L'oReen could do nothing more than moan helplessly and pull the boy -the _child_- back into his arms._

Severus woke sweating and panting, a warm body cradling his head and rocking him back and forth. It was L'oReen...his sweet, ever faithful L'oReen. He breathed a sigh of relief and gently ran his hand down the slender arm across his chest.

"Are you alright?" a soft, familiar voice whispered. A soft, familiar voice that didn't belong to his long time lover. Startled, Severus shot out of his husband's arms and turned to look at him with complete surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, gracefully covering his erection in a single, fluid motion. Harry looked a little hurt at his tone and said nothing.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," the boy muttered with something like resent resonating in his voice, but there was something else there too, pity maybe. Harry climbed out of the giant bed after that and walked quietly, stiffly to the bathroom.

As soon as Harry was gone, Severus collapsed on the bed. Though he hated the dreams of his mother, he loved the dreams that came almost immediately after. L'oReen. They hadn't touched in so long...now they would never be able to do so again. That thought was a depressing one. He had always loved L'oReen and the Centripath had always been his support, his sanity. Though he had been neglecting his long time lover out of necesity in the past years, he would dearly miss the moments of comfort and passion he took in his friend's arms.

All that was gone now; life, in all it's cruelties had sent ultimate pain in the form of Harry Potter to take away the one thing that had ever meant anything to him. He resented the boy for that, even though he knew logically that he hadn't done it purposefully.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Wow. A lot of you don't like that Severus has been with L'oReen. But...oh, well. Sorry if that sounds horrible, but shrugs.

As for my plotfalls? Just hang on a bit. When the story is completely done and over, you can point out my plotfalls. Just read on. (one of them will actually be resolved in this very chapter) Have more faith in me. It will all work out. (HINT:: Go back and read the tiny little chapters: They will have a HUGE effect on later events.) I also felt that I should point out that I never said the Durselys had to come with them. Just that they had to be at the wedding. Hope everyone is clear now.

NINETEEN::

Severus continued to lie on the bed, starring at the closed bathroom door listlessly and thinking about everything. True, he and L'oReen had never really had a serious relationship, so to speak. There were no strings attached, L'oReen never expected anything, neither did Severus. And when it came down to it, Severus had to admit that he had more or less forced his friend into his bed several times. Their first time when Severus was sixteen was a perfect example. Severus had learned, years before, that Centripaths found it almost impossible to resist a sexual invitation once it had been extended. The young Snape had mulled over the information for a long time, considering what to do with it. Finally, in his sixteenth summer when he was interested in sexual activity and yet not interested in anyone besides his house keeper and friend, he had used the information to his advantage. L'oReen had been upset with him for a long time, chastizing him on how absolutely careless he had been; afterall, he had been warned that Centripaths experienced everything in the extreme, and those emotions sometimes became dangerous. In the end, it had worked out and over the years he and Severus became more or less regular lovers, though the world would never know; the Centripath didn't treat him any differently, nor did Severus treat his house keeper any differently. On numerous occassions, L'oReen had urged Severus to find a _real_ lover, but Severus never had, he was too comfortable with L'oReen, and he liked being comfortable.

_Never again_, he thought to himself with no small amount of remorse, but he was sure his house keeper felt no such remorse. Severus even -occassionally - felt guilty about his selfish explotation of L'oReen's weakness. It had never ceased to amaze him how the Centripath never felt any resent toward him.

"_It's not like I don't enjoy the act itself...and it's not like I don't love you, Severus. But you can't remain dependant upon me your entire life,"_ L'oReen had once said when Severus had broached the topic. Severus had said nothing more and L'oReen had reluctantly dropped the subject.

Harry chose this moment to walk back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping, little rivletts of water falling down his chest and back. Severus turned his eyes away, completely unwilling to admit that though young, Harry was still beautiful. Strikingly so, actually. With a huff, he threw himself out of the bed and into the bathing room. He didn't want Harry to be beautiful, he wanted Harry to remain what he had always been; his worst enemy's only son, the savior of the Wizarding world, and bane of his exsistance. He didn't want him to be his young husband -his young, beautiful husband, wouldn't let him be beautiful. He would remain Harry Potter, except in legal matters at which point he was Harry Snape. Nothing more, nothing less. He would see that this wouldn't work, and in the mean time, he would focus every spare drop of energy on nulling the contract, somehow, someway.

It would never work, despite any plans Dumbledore might have otherwise.

"Um...sir?" Harry questioned quietly. Severus paused in the act of buttoning his cuffs and glanced at the boy's reflection inquisitively.

"As I have already stated, I would like you to call me Severus outside of class." He saw Harry's eyes slide shut in irratiation and couldn't help but wince inside. But this is the way it would have to be.

"Excuse me, _Severus_, but I had a question, if you don't mind answering it." Severus couldn't help but notice the bitter tone in the boy's voice, but said nothing, only nodded. "Both you and L'oReen have told me that I'll be meeting your parent's tonight."

"And....?"

"Correct me if I'm way off in left field, but I was under the impression that your mother..." the boy paused, obviously uncomfortable.

"Is dead," Severus provided point blank. Harry nodded jerkily, wincing at his cold regard.

"Yes. So how exactly is it that I'm meeting your _parents_?"

"Can you not figure it out, Mr. Potter?"

"I thought we were on a first name basis," Harry pointed out, bitterly, immediately. Severus gave an irritated huff.

"Think about it very carefully. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Severus turned and regarded his husband coolly. He was a bit loath to say that Harry _did_ clean up _very_ nicely. In fact, he looked quite...good in his dress robes, and Severus was sure that this was the intent. He was also sure that his husband would look absolutely stunning in his wedding robes. Likewise, he knew, without a doubt, that he would never say anything to Harry on how good he looked, though he would compliment the Lin on it at the reciption.

"Do I pass inspection?" Harry asked a little tartly, opening his arms and letting the long sleeves drape out elegantly, like broken wings.

"Barely," he lied. In truth, he _barely_ looked human, looked more...sensual, more sexual...more ethreal. L'oReen came back to mind almost immediately and he mercilessly squashed the thought down. It was not the time to be whimpering with loss. This was his prep. time. This was his time to calm and collect himself so he'd be ready for what's to come. The Malfoy engagement party tonight and tomorrow...tomorrow his first dream and nightmare. Tomorrow Severus Snape goes through the finalities. Tomorrow he gets married so far as society sees.

Tomorrow is going to be hell.

XxxXxxDracoXxxXxxRonXxxXxx

Ron was nervous. Draco could see him playing with the hem of his dress robes out of the corner of his eye as they appeared in the main fireplace entrance. He took a moment to gaze in wonder at the fireplace and Draco can't help but smile; something he would have found absolutely, horrifyingly idotic a week ago, he now found positively endearing. The Malfoy main Floo entrance was the size of a small room and decorated comfortably, the fire constantly burning in the grate beneath their feet and the walls classily designed with marble and real gold. A Da Vince decorated the ceiling that, while not nearly as beautiful or grand as the Michael Angelo that spaned the high vaulted ceiling of Snape manor's front foyer, was a work to be in awe of. Angels rested langidly on clouds, their naked bodies gleaming brillantly in the sunlight. Ron blushed at the sight of this -unlike some other, more modest works of Da Vince, these angels are formed to complete perfection.

"Are you ready, love?" Draco asked quietly, oh so quietly. Ron took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Draco smiled at him gently and pulled him into his arms. "Ron." The red-head looked up at him slowly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just relax, take a deep breath, and remember what I've told you and you'll be fine." He nodded again and steped away from his husband, taking several deep breaths. Draco offered his arm and he took it with the air of a condemned man. "You'll be fine," the blonde said once more as they exited the fireplace and moved stately into the front foyer. Vaulted ceilings and black marble floors greet them in a manner that immediately sums up the Malfoy family. High and mighty above, dark and smooth below. A heavy chandalier hung above their heads, glittering merrily and numerous statues lined the rounded room and climb the winding set of stairs that scales the left wall.

"Welcome home," Draco says stately and Ron says nothing because Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are standing in the center of the room, a host of house elves and various other staff members standing in a more or less straight line behind them. Lucius' eyes travel slowly up Ron's frame and the red-head is immediately grateful that Draco had inisisted on getting Ron a new set of robes before they left. As it was, he still felt as though his appearence didn't quite measure up.

"Yes, welcome," Lucius said, a too-sweet-to-be-real smile spreading across his vestige in a way that drained twenty years off his face and made him vibrant and very beautiful. Ron could see the resemblance. Narcissa disentangled her arm from her husbands and came forward to greet her new son-in-law, gently pulling him against her in a way that was both politely distance and yet warm and welcoming.

"Welcome to the family," she said sweetly, her smile seeming to be far more genuine but Ron would bet all the money in the world was equally fake as her husbands. Ron was searching for something polite and appropriate to say, but before Mrs. Malfoy had even pulled away, a stately old gentleman came into the room with a small chime in one hand. He rang it once, the tone pure and beautiful, but piercing enough to be heard over a large crowd.

"Breakfast is served," he said in a pompus, tone as though he were reminding everyone that he was still higher up the society chain than a lot of aristocrats, just because he was a Malfoy butler. Narcissa led Ron toward the door, her arm lightly in his, her soft voice gently lulling him into a complacent mood. Draco and Lucius followed behind, speaking professionally of matters of state. A single, dismissive wave from the elder Malfoy sent the household staff scurrying silently away.

Ron religiously followed the advice that Draco had given him earlier; don't speak unless spoken to. And for the most part, he wasn't spoken to, though he could feel Lucius' eyes on him the entire time, unsettling him, making his hands shake as he ate. He took several breaths and forced himself to calm down.

"Isn't that right, honey?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yes, quite right," Ron answered immediately though he hadn't heard the question and Draco gave him a dazzaling smile, that for a moment was completely genuine, and it restored Ron's shaken nerve. It would all work out fine.

"Well," Mr. Malfoy said as the last of a long and large breakfast was cleared off the table. Ron was amazed at how much the Malfoy family ate for breakfast -easily as much as his entire family ate for dinner. "We all have a long day ahead of us," he finished and this was clearly a dissmissal because everyone rose from the table (including Ron at a touch on his arm) in a manner that seemed both stiff and formal, and yet totally natural. Ron had to find out how they _did_ that!

"Come and see me today, Ronald," Mrs. Malfoy said sweetly. "We have things to do." With that, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy both left the room, their exit quiet but profound.

"You'll be a drilled Malfoy by tonight," Draco said, hugging his husband tightly. "You did very well. I'm so proud of you." And Ron felt his chest swell with pride.

"I love you Draco," he said suddenly, quietly, earnestly. Draco's embrace suddenly felt a little stiff.

"Don't love me yet," he urged honestly. "Not until you've met the Malfoy heir. Just...just know, that no matter what....I love you. I always will."

"Draco-"

"Please. Don't lose your heart to me yet. Hearts are not safe with me...no matter how much I love who they belong to." With that, he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in the room, effectively stilling any other arguments from Ron.

"Show my husband to the Lady Malfoy's day room," he said, by no means unkindly, but hardly with any regard. Ron followed the elf stiffly, suddenly very unsure of himself and very confused. If Draco loved him...why wasn't he allowed to love Draco. He was overcome with a great sense of dread; Draco was hidding something very big from him. Something very big and very bad.

XxxXxxHermionexxXxxSeamusxxXxxX

When Seamus woke, Hermione's father, a tall slender man with slightly graying hair and a short beard, was perched on the end of the couch. Startled, Seamus sat upright quickly and backed away from him.

"Sorry," he breathed, holding his hand to his chest. "You startled me."

"Sorry," the other man said, but his eyes were dark and sharp and trained on Seamus mercilessly from behind his thin rectangular glasses. "I would like to talk to you for a minute if I may."

"Of course."

"Have you gotten my girl pregnant?" Mr. Granger asked point blank. Seamus choked.

"No sir. I haven't....Sir, I haven't touched your daughter yet, I swear to it."

"Yet? You plan on it?" Seamus planned his next response very carefully.

"I will be her husband, sir...but if she does not want me to touch her...I will not." Mr. Granger nodded slowly and then stood and left without another word. Seamus sighed and looked over at the clock that glowed faintly over the mantle. 6:30.

"Oh...bother." Seamus muttered, falling back into the pillow. It somehow hurt a lot that Hermione's parents not only didn't trust him, but didn't appear to like him either. _Well,_ he thought to himself. _I guess this is my punishment for being such an arse to their daughter_. And yet, he didn't think that Hermione had told them that he'd been such and arse.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Twenty:

xXHarryXxSeverusxX

The Malfoy party was easily as grand as Harry and Severus' had been. Which indicated that it was also likely to be just as tedious, but Harry tried to keep an open mind. This was his best friend's engagement party after all, never mind that it was not a 'happy' engagement. When Harry first caught sight of Ron, he tried to gently excuse himself from his husband's side to visit with his friend, but Severus held him fast, slipping one hand around his waist without even breaking the conversation. Harry released his breath in an unhappy sniff that attracted his husband's attention _very_ quickly.

"Are you unwell?" he asked pointedly.

"I..." Harry glanced at the faces around them and realized that he had done something improper. "As a matter of fact, I'm not feeling particularly like myself this evening."

"Oh, how unfortunate!" One of the surrounding ladies said politely.

"Would you like to retire, my dear?"

"No, no that's okay. I'll be fine."

"Perhaps you would like to lie down for a moment? I'm sure our hosts wouldn't mind," Severus suggested gently and Harry's attention perked up immediately: he was giving both Harry _and_ Ron a chance to get away for a minute. As a good host, Ron would have to lead Harry to somewhere he could rest and then remain with him for at least a little while.

"Perhaps I will," Harry said, and then excused himself with a nod and made a bee-line for Ron.

"Harry!" Ron said in controlled enthusiasm as Harry approached. Harry smiled and Ron offered a hand immediately, which Harry took and shook politely. God, how he _hated_ polite. He used to dream that one day he would be at some big fancy party, being the perfect gentleman that everyone would adore. Now, he couldn't remember why'd he'd ever wished such a thing. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy.

Which brought Draco to mind almost immediately. He glanced up at the other boy, who was standing next to his husband and couldn't help but look at him in a completely different light. He could almost excuse him for all the nasty things he'd done. Almost.

"Hello Harry," Draco greeted, gracing him with a small smile.

"Hello. Ron...I'm not feeling entirely well, perhaps you there is somewhere where I can lie down for a while?" Ron's face lit up and he cast a glance at Draco who nodded imperceptibly.

"Of course. If you'll follow me?" Harry nodded and Ron led the way through a side door, making their escape discreet.

Once out of earshot of the party-goers, Harry and Ron turned to each other and embraced heartily.

"God, I've missed you!" Ron said, and then quickly led Harry into a library. "How are you? You're not really ill are you?"

"No! I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I feel like it's been _years_ since the last time I saw you – even though it's only been a few days."

"I know the feeling. Hey, sorry I missed your engagement party-" Harry waved off his apology.

"Trust me," he said, falling into a leather armchair. "You didn't miss a single thing." Ron smiled ironically and sat in the seat next to him. Harry cocked his head to one side and surveyed his friend.

"You look...really good," he said finally, and he did. Ron was dressed in an elegant, stylish robe of a soft yellow that brought out the bits of gold in his eyes. No doubt the intent.

"Thanks," Ron said blushing bright red. "You do too." Harry thanked his friend and stretched. He'd been upright –upright meaning _upright_ –far too long and his back was killing him.

"Whoever said good posture won't kill you was off the deep end," he commented.

"You're telling me! Mrs. Malfoy –mother, I mean-" he rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Cast a posture charm on me. Apparently, I have scoliosis and it's just about _impossible_ for me to have good posture until I get my back fixed, so..." he shook his head and sighed to show his displeasure.

"Well, at least Snape didn't do that to me!" Harry laughed at him and Ron swatted him playfully.

"Hey..." Ron asked after a minute. "How are you and Snape, anyway?" Harry stiffened a little, realizing that he was the one who had brought up the topic of his husband and yet completely not wanting to talk about him.

"Nothing to tell. He hasn't killed me yet –obviously...and I haven't shaved his head-obviously." Ron laughed and Harry managed a smile. Truth was, he felt like he was being killed, slowly and painfully. "So what about you and Malfoy?"

"Draco? Oh..." and then Ron blushed and Harry realized that something very drastic had changed.

"You two didn't...?" Harry asked, not quite sure if he wanted the answer. Granted, the whole school knew that they _would_ be, considering that their contract had been _very_ public, but somehow Harry had thought that they would find away around the fidelity clauses.

"Oh, yes we did," Ron said and Harry's mouth fell open. "I mean...well, the first time was a little...not that it wasn't good...it just didn't go so smoothly...but..." Ron stopped, seeing the shocked expression on Harry's face and laughed. "He's not that bad when he's being Draco. Now, when he's being _Malfoy_, that's a different story entirely. _Then_ he's like the carbon copy of his father. Which isn't necessarily a good thing."

"I never thought I would see the day. And here I thought that you would be sharing my misery with me! Now I'll have no one to keep me company when complaining about how horrid my husband is!" They laughed and both realized that Harry was only half-kidding.

"Well, you'll still have Hermione. Seamus is being a real jackass to her."

"Is he still? Have you heard from her?" Harry asked, his blood pressure rising at exponential levels.

"No, not since we left school. But you can't tell me you didn't notice how horrible he was being!"

"No, I noticed, and I talked to him just before they left. I hope he shaped up...I wouldn't want to be him if he hasn't," Harry said darkly.

"What would you do to him? You know I would help."

"What wouldn't I do to him? Hermione is like a sister to me. I don't want to see her miserable," Harry said, acutely aware that _he_ was miserable, this awareness made more so by Ron obvious contentment with Draco.

"Harry," Ron said finally and Harry realized that it had been quiet for several minute. "I think that the Hat put us with people we can not only be compatible with, but _happy_ with," he said gently and Harry snorted.

"You think I could be _happy_ with Snape? I think Malfoy must have really bewitched. I've tried being nice to the man, but he'll have nothing to do with me. Beyond having nothing to do with me he's..._mean_ and neglectful and doesn't talk to me unless he has to, and then it's only because I've done something _wrong_. The greasy git _hates_ me." Ron just sighed and leaned forward to pat Harry on the back.

"Well...at least we're still going to school, so we'll still be able to see each other every day. And then after that, the Malfoys and the Snapes have always been good friends. We'll see each other often." Harry nodded. It wasn't much consolation, but it was better than nothing. The Snapes and the Malfoys could have had a Montague/Capulet relationship in which Harry and Ron would never be able to see each other again. As it stood, both boys were aware that their real contact with Hermione would be minimized since she was Muggle-born.

They stayed in the library for a few minutes longer, and then reluctantly joined the party again, parting ways to their respective husbands. They didn't see each other again until Snape and Harry were finally leaving at two o'clock in the morning and even then it was only a brief goodbye.

Harry was being even more quiet than usual as they trudged into the house and upstairs. L'oReen met them at the top of the stairs with a candle in hand and a welcoming smile.

"How was the party?" L'oReen asked.

"Typical," Severus responded wearily. Harry said nothing. They walked to the bedroom the couple shared and then L'oReen left them with the candle and headed back to his own quarters. Severus and Harry said nothing as they prepared for bed, not even looking at each other, or so much as acknowledging the other as they both climbed into the same bed, faced opposite directions and fell asleep.

xXDracoXxRonxX

"I'll be in bed late tonight," Draco said as the last of their guests were seen out. It was after two o'clock.

"Why?" Ron asked, picking up on Draco's distant tone. "What's wrong?"

"I'll see you later," Draco said, avoiding Ron's question all together. Ron could say nothing more as Draco walked off. Confused and worried, Ron made his way to the richly appointed room they shared. Shortly after he'd gotten into bed and was unable to sleep, a house elf arrived in his room.

"Lady Malfoy would like to see you," the elf said politely, cowering a little.

"Alright," Ron said, heaving himself out of bed. Perhaps Narcissa would be able to tell him what the hell was going on? However, when he arrived in her rooms, it was obvious that the opposite was true.

"Hello, Ron," she greeted and Ron was a little taken aback – she had addressed him as 'Ronald' since he'd arrived the previous morning.

"Hi..." he said cautiously and she didn't even correct his improper greeting. Instead, the woman smiled and patted the bed beside her. Ron slowly crawled up on the gigantic bed and sat with his back to the pillows. She was wrapped in a night robe and her hair was pulled back haphazardly into a rough pony, parts of it falling around her face. Without all her makeup and fancy clothing she looked...frail and a little closer to her age.

"Perhaps we can keep each other company tonight?" she suggested and Ron could only nod. "I get so lonely when my boys go away," Narcissa explained and for a moment she seemed almost human.

"Where did they go?" Ron questioned after a minute. Narcissa smiled sadly.

"They had business to attend to." Silence fell for and Ron was caught admiring the way the firelight hit her face. He decided that Draco had gotten all his beauty from the woman next to him...his poise and features from Lucius, but his sheer beauty from his mother.

"Ron?" Narcissa said suddenly.

"Yes?" She tipped her head to one side and stared out into the distance for a while.

"My husband," she said, her voice soft and distant. "Is not a bad man. He is not a bad father...but he is bound by so many obligations...do you understand that? That something's he does...he does because he has to...to protect his family...to protect a lot of people. He is not particularly loving...but he is not a bad man. My son...my precious Draco has been exposed to things no one his age should...most people three times his age never even come within three kilometers of some of the things he's seen...some of the things he's done. But my son is not a bad man either. You know that don't you?" Ron nodded slowly and she locked him with her piercing blue eyes. "Don't judge them to harshly, my boys. We all have to do some things that we don't want to do...they have so much courage and so much _good _in them. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes," Ron said softly. Narcissa nodded and they fell silent. Shortly after, the woman fell asleep and Ron just stayed there, his mind whirling with what he'd just been told.

The next thing he knew, Lucius was shaking him gently. He pulled away in shock, and his heart beat accelerated until he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest and land on Lucius' lap.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Lucius apologized sincerely, holding his hands up briefly as if to show them empty.

"I didn't mean to be startled," Ron said, his apology equally sincere. Lucius actually smiled a _real_ smile.

"I would startle anyone, I'm sure." Ron said nothing more and they just looked at each other for a moment. "She's beautiful," Lucius said suddenly and for a moment Ron swore that the man was about to warn him to stay away from his wife. "I do love her dearly, though I rarely show it." Ron said nothing, growing a bit more uncomfortable as the moments passed. "She has been faithful and supportive of me when no one else was, and she has given me a son...I love her more for that than for her beauty." Lucius surveyed Ron for another moment. "You too are beautiful." Ron blinked in statement. "And I think you will be everything and more to my son. Never underestimate who you are...nor your title. A Lordess carries more weight than some would admit." He was quiet, contemplative for a moment.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" He suggested finally. Ron nodded and climbed out of the bed. "I hope-" Lucius said just as Ron reached the door. "That you and Draco will not be forced to endure the hardships that my wife and I have." Ron said nothing as Mr. Malfoy didn't seem to be expecting a reply.

When Ron returned to the room, Draco's clothes were strewn across the large room and Ron noticed immediately that they were spattered with blood. Sincerely hoping that it was just the bright red dawn, Ron went in search of his husband. Draco was curled into a small ball on the bathroom floor, completely motionless...far too still...his hair matted with blood and a pool of it on the floor. With a choked cry, Ron fell to his knees and pulled Draco into his arms.

TBC

And the plot thickens!

Sorry, I felt the need to be sadistic, but hey, it was a nice long update, so you can't fault me for that. Sorry it was so long coming but you know how awful I am with updates.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

I realize that I made a mistake, or a "plot-fall" if you will, and I wish to apologize for that now. In regards to timeline: in chapter 19, I said that they would be married the next, and ended up pushing it back a day. Sorry about that.

Lady Shadow

Twenty One:

xXxHermionexXxSeamusxXx

Seamus remained with the Grangers for five days and during this period, they warmed to each other. Seamus could not say that he felt any real warmth or love from Hermione's parents, but there was a tolerance there. Under the circumstances, that was all that he could really ask for. Hermione had forgiven him and they had started the beginnings of a tentative relationship. They would be married in three days, but after a long conversation, had decided that they would start out as friends and gradually work their way up to a sexual relationship and eventually children. Hermione made it clear, however, that she didn't want kids until they were well out of school and financially established.

"Bye, mum. See you in a few days." Hermione said, hugging her mother. Actually the Grangers would be joining them in two days, giving Hermione time to get to know his parents, but sufficient time for the wedding planning, which the Grangers would be helping with.

"Bye dad." Hermione's father actually lifted her off the ground a few feet and Hermione blushed. When Hermione was done with her goodbyes, silence fell and Seamus finally offered his hand.

"Bye, Mr. Granger." The man locked him with an intense look for several long breaths and then the tension seemed to break and he pulled his future son-in-law into his arms.

"You take care of my little girl," he said, his order a warning as well.

"Dad! I'll see you again in two days," Hermione muttered.

"I'll take good care of her," Seamus said solemnly. "I promise." Hermione's mother hugged him as well and they stepped out of the house where a port-a-key was waiting in front of the door in the form of a ratty newspaper. They touched it and were gone.

xXxRonxXxDracoxXx

Draco was shuttering in his arms, his blue eyes open and glassy. He wearily brought his hands up in front of his face and Ron saw with relief that the blood pooled on the floor had been run-off. Draco didn't seem to be harmed anywhere.

"This is why you shouldn't love me," Draco murmured. "I...I killed her. With my bare hands...cut her throat and held her in my arms while she bled. It took her so long to die...so very long...there was so _much-_" Ron's throat clenched and his hands tightened on Draco's chest. He wanted to tell his husband to stop...didn't want to _know_ any of this, but he couldn't. He knew that this was something that Draco had to tell him, something he had to know and live with. "And that _bastard_ just sat there and watched and laughed and...he_ liked_ it." Draco's voice dwindled off into silence.

"Come on," Ron whispered. "Let's get you cleaned up." Draco allowed Ron to haul him into the bathtub, even helped a little, and when Ron undressed and climbed in behind him, he cried.

"Shush," Ron said, starting the taps. "I know. I know."

"How can you?"

"Sometimes...there are things that people have to do. To protect their families...to protect a lot of people. I understand that. I understand that you don't like what you do, and I don't like it either. But it doesn't make me love you any less." And then Draco cried harder and Ron couldn't help but let his own tears fall.

"How could you possibly love me?" Draco asked after a long time had passed and the sun was streaming in through the tall windows

"Love is unconditional," Ron answered simply and they both fell silent.

"Dumbledore doesn't..."

"He mustn't know," Draco interrupted. "You and I...we work for the same cause, but in different ways. Dumbledore has to continue thinking that my father and I oppose him _utterly_ when we don't. No utterly. To the Dark Lord...your loyalty has to be absolute...there can be no loyalties to anyone other than him and yourself. Severus...Severus is different. Sometimes, I think he's not quite human and that's why he can pull it off. Malfoys...we're not like that. We're fiercely loyal, and if that loyalty is divided at all...it shows. Do you understand why you can't tell him about my father and I?"

Ron nodded but he didn't, not really. He didn't want to be considered on Voldemort's side by default.

"We all must serve our own purpose, Ron. This war is coming to a peak and soon it will end. Someone will win, someone will loose. Where we are...we're neither good nor evil. There is no such thing. We are our own faction. But I tell you...I support only what's best for my family and...and humanity. Please believe that, if you believe nothing else...I'll never do anything to hurt you."

Ron nodded finally.

"I won't tell anyone. I love you Draco." Draco nodded, absolutely exhausted.

"Come lie with me," he pleaded and Ron slid into his arms easily. They slept until late in the afternoon.

xXxHarryxXxSeverusxXx

L'oReen woke Harry fairly early the next morning.

"I'm sorry. I know you haven't had much sleep. But you need to get up."

"Why?" Harry asked groggily.

"The Snapes are here and would like to meet you. You need to be ready in an hour and a half." Harry blinked up at him. "Come on, out of bed. I've got a bath running for you. You're ceremony is in four hours." Harry rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He'd almost forgotten that he was getting married. To Snape.

"Harry-"

Before L'oReen could say anything else, Harry tossed the blankets off and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He said nothing to his house keeper as he walked, entirely unselfconscious of his nudity, to the bathroom. His bath was quick, but he lingered in the bathing room long after he was done and dry. L'oReen finally had to come in and help him get dressed. Harry was deathly still throughout the entire process.

"The Lady Helen – Octavius' second wife – is very much like the Lady Narcissa. She's quite proper, very concerned with appearances and to be frank, an absolute bitch." Harry started. He didn't think L'oReen was the type to curse. "Not that Narcissa is really a bitch herself. At least not in private." He smiled and Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror questioningly. "But perhaps I'll tell you that story later. Now, you need to meet you in-laws." Harry sighed heavily and followed L'oReen out of the room.

"Lords and Ladies, the Lordess Harry Snape," L'oReen announced and, absolutely mortified, Harry came into the room. It really was much too big for the scant four people it held. Harry kept his eyes on his feet as he hurried across the marble floor to Severus' side. Only when he was seated and the distance separating him and his unwanted family did he look up.

Lord Octavius was rather overweight –though not horribly so- and had a gaunt face, as though all the cares of the world had passed before his small, shrewd eyes. Harry decided that Snape must have gotten much of his looks from his mother, as he looked nothing like his father. In contrast, the Lady Helen was small, lithe and light in coloring, and looked closer to Severus' age than to her husbands. Her hair was still a fiery red without a trace of grey and her eyes were green, bright and cold. Her face was still smooth and ivory colored, bringing out her vibrant eye and hair color. Next to her, sat a man of maybe twenty-eight or thirty. He had short, pristinely styled red hair and a blocky face structure that was somehow more attractive than not. His eyes were as green as Helen's and this led Harry to believe that they were somehow related.

Severus stood smoothly and held his hand out of for Harry. Harry reluctantly pulled himself out of the chair he was sitting in and stood uncertainly next to his husband.

"Mother, Father-" he nodded to each in turn. "Aiden," he said, a touch coolly to the younger man next to his step mother. Harry's gaze darted to him and their eyes held briefly before Harry looked away, a curious flush tinting his cheeks. "I would like to introduce my husband, Harry." Harry suddenly found that he was the center of much intense scrutiny and though one would think he'd be used to it by now, he still wasn't. It unnerved him and he shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Hello," he said finally.

"Such a pleasure to meet you dear," Helen said, flashing a smile at him. Harry felt warmed by it and released some of his tension. He didn't know why L'oReen had called her a bitch; she seemed perfectly warm and friendly. Harry returned her smile and let his grip on Severus' arm relax a bit. They sat down again and conversations turned to dull pleasantries.

"You know you would have been welcome at the Malfoy's," Severus said smoothly.

"Yes," his step-mother responded. "But we arrived quite late and did not want to intrude." Severus waved her excuse off. "And I was hardly ready to go gallivanting around at parties, dear. Whatever would they have thought of me? Showing up to their son's engagement party in my travel clothes?" Severus let the topic drop.

"A speaking of engagement parties, sorry we could not attend yours, brother." Severus smiled his pleasant, fake smile and made a dismissive gesture.

"I understand that you were indisposed," he said politely.

"Couldn't you have held off for a few days?" Helen asked pointedly.

"I'm afraid we're a bit pressed for time. Both of us must return to Hogwarts in only a few days."

"When are you going to give up that cockamamie teaching position of yours, boy?" Octavius thundered, speaking for the first time. Harry winced at his far too loud voice, and got the feeling that Octavius was hard of hearing. The rest of the Snape family hardly took notice and Harry lifted an eyebrow; how could anyone not wince at a voice like that?

"Father, you know we have spoken on this many times. My position at Hogwarts is perfectly respectable."

"I know that! But isn't it time you thought about retiring? Settling down? Joining _normal_ society for god's sake?"

"I will retire when I feel good and ready to do so. You know my work is important."

"Yes, yes, your bloody work!" Harry would really have liked to plug his ears at this point, Octavius' voice so got to him. Surprisingly, Aiden caught his eye again and, very discreetly, folded his fingers into a mock mouth and opened and closed his palm several times. Harry suppressed a giggle and Aiden rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Aiden! Boy! Don't you think it's time your brother stopped this business of dealing with _children_? Especially seeing that he has none of his own?"

"Severus is young yet, Father. He has time to see to his own needs of an heir," Aiden said smoothly. He had a lovely voice with a soft Scottish accent that his mother had quite obliviously taken pains to remove from her own voice. Octavius grunted and Severus nodded, in thanks to his step brother. Aiden inclined his head and smiled pleasantly.

"I would like to see at least grandson if not a granddaughter too before I am too old," Helen said, pouting.

"That's a long way off, Mother: you're still quite young," Severus assured her. Harry's cheeks burned: he didn't remember anything about children! Ron had explained to him that Wizards were able to carry children with the use of a spell or potion when Harry had asked about it in regards to his and Draco's contract.

Harry studiously tuned out the rest of the conversation, speaking only when necessary and even then he said as much as was needed and nothing more.

"Well, I believe that my husband and I should go and prepare for our ceremony," Severus said after nearly and hour and a half of useless banter. His mother and father remained seated as Severus and Harry rose, but Aiden got to his feet and bowed sweepingly to the newest addition to their family.

"It was a pleasure to be of your acquaintance," he murmured, taking Harry's hand in his own and allowing his lips to hover over the other boy's knuckles.

"Very nice to meet you as well," Harry said as politely as he could manage: he wasn't sure if it was proper to kiss the hand of a Lordess, but no one said anything so Harry assumed it was.

"Lovely meeting you, Harry," Helen said, her sweet voice no less pleasant, but there was some amount of triumph in her eyes that Harry couldn't even begin to fathom as to what it was for.

"You too." Octavius grunted and waved at Harry dismissively. Severus' grip was tight as he led Harry out of the room.

Can anyone else hear the wedding bells? This plot is moving rather slowly isn't it? After the weddings I promise to pick up the pace a bit. BTW, do I have any artists out there that would like to try their hand at a cover page for this story?


	22. Chapter Twnenty Two

I have only one defense I feel it necessary to make of myself: I did have several readers complain that they didn't like Severus and L'oReen having been together, but I did not change my planned history of them in any way. This will all be explained a little later on. Have a little faith in me: I may be a slow on the updates and a bit prone to error, but I do have a plan for this. Tighten your seat belts and hold on: it's going to be a long ride.

Also, just to clear up any confusion, Harry and Severus _are_ married and have been since they signed the contract, they just haven't gone through the ceremonies yet.

Twenty-Two

xXxHarryxXxSeverusxXx

Severus was _fuming_ mad and Harry couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little sharply as Severus hauled him down the hallway at an uncomfortable pace that hovered between walking and running. Drawing in a deep hissing breath, Severus stopped abruptly and practically threw Harry against the cold stone wall. Harry's breath rushed out of his lungs and he looked up at Severus in shock.

"You will stay clear of Aiden: do you understand me?" Harry was so stunned that he couldn't say anything. Severus released him and he slid to the floor.

"Go find L'oReen and get ready. I expect you in the chapel promptly." Harry just looked up at him as he stalked away. Hurt, though not physically, Harry pulled his knees to his chest and tucked his head in his arms as he cried. He must have really done something terrible in a previous life to deserve this kind of unceasing punishment.

"Hey..." Harry looked up and found Aiden with his bright green eyes looking him over with concern. The older man held his arms out and Harry didn't care what Severus or anybody said at that moment. For once in his life, he wanted to be _held_. Aiden rocked him gently and rubbed his back in little circles.

"Hush little one...everything will be fine." But Harry continued to cry, not even protesting to being called 'little.'

"Why does he hate me so much?" He whimpered against Aiden's shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you," another voice said smoothly. They both looked up to see L'oReen standing a few feet away. "Come, Harry; we need to get you ready."

"I don't want to," Harry said stubbornly. He didn't care if he sounded childish: he didn't _want_ this.

"I know you don't want to, but you don't have a choice. We all must do things we do not want to do." Harry said nothing and L'oReen finally came forward and pried Harry out of Aiden's arms. Harry clutched the other man's tunic and he missed the torn look on the man's face and L'oReen finally pulled him free. "Isn't that right, Lord Aiden?" L'oReen asked pointedly.

"It is," Aiden said quietly. "Unfortunately the truth." Harry sighed resignedly and pushed away from L'oReen boldly.

"Then so be it," he said stiffly. At once he adopted a withdrawn stance and L'oReen was nearly brought to tears by the waves of sadness rolling off the boy. He looked down at Aiden and his eyes were shuttered and dull.

"I will see you at the wedding then, brother?" Aiden winced and nodded.

"And after," he said cryptically. Harry said nothing, just turned on his heal and stalked toward his bedroom, praying that Snape had found somewhere else to go.

Harry was out of earshot when L'oReen finally turned to looked at Aiden.

"I warn you, boy: stay away from him," L'oReen said, not without sympathy. He too had witnessed his master's rough treatment of his husband and liked it no more than Aiden had. Aiden smiled a small, sad smile.

"We all must do thing we do not want to, Sir L'oReen," Aiden said and L'oReen winced: no one had used that title in so long... he was sure it had been forgotten.

"Indeed Lord Aiden." They gazed at each other for a moment longer and then turned in opposite direction and walked away, their conversation hovering in the air like the thick repressing heat that gathered before the storm. There was more to the meeting than met the eye.

Luckily, Severus was indeed elsewhere when Harry made it into the room. He had resolved himself to his fate, but he wouldn't let them touch him. They could hold him physically captive, but he wouldn't be there. They would have to deal with an emotionless husk. He already felt a profound sadness falling on his chest and it was an actual physical sensation. He finally understood why Narcissa and Helen and the rest of the ladies and lordesses were so cold: they were protecting themselves from this chilly society in which the dominate partner was everything and the submissive partner a piece of property and nothing else. Ron was lucky, had gotten a good bargain with Draco: they seemed to care about each other and Ron hadn't been tainted like Harry was now. So sad, this elite society. But he was part of it now and there was nothing he could do to change it: all he could do was what the women and 'lesser' partners had been doing for generations. Protect as much of himself as he could and save those parts of him that were worth the effort for people he cared for. Like Ron and Hermione.

Severus lowered himself, shaking and white as a sheet to a chair in the library and looked down at his hands in revulsion. He'd never thought of himself as a jealous man, but...

Before he could even finish the statement to himself, L'oReen was suddenly _there_, having used one of his abilities that he generally didn't: a type of apparition that was similar to a house elf's, but far more advanced and silent.

"What have you done?!" He roared, his eyes glowing bright red. Severus stared up at him with much the same expression of shock he'd seen on Harry's face only minutes before.

"I-I didn't-"

"No excuses, Severus. You have no idea what you've done!" And L'oReen, apparently too enraged to speak further, swept out of the room, his entire demeanor giving away is foul temper.

Severus stared at the harshly closed door for a long time and knew that L'oReen was right. He may not like being thrust into a relationship with someone he had tried his best to hate for the last fifteen years, but there was absolutely no excuse for what he had done to Harry.

It took a long time for Severus to compose himself, and by the time he was ready to meet the world again it was twenty minutes before the ceremony. He was sure guests had been arriving for over an hour now and he was –fairly- sure that Harry would be ready and waiting, though he wouldn't blame the boy if he wasn't. And of course, Severus was completely unprepared. But all his things were in his room and he didn't think Harry would appreciate seeing him right now and L'oReen certainly wouldn't appreciate seeing him completely unprepared twenty minutes before he was supposed to be at the alter. So he summoned his things and had himself magically dressed. Tradition dictated that he was supposed to do it manually, but he didn't have time for that and no one would notice anyway. He checked himself over in the mirror and straightened his robes. It was time to show himself.

There was a knock at the door and Severus made much fuss over straightening his high collar as he called the person in. Aiden appeared in his doorway and walked in at a word from his step brother. He stood behind Severus in the mirror and Severus was taken by the picture they made. They were so different, Aiden and Severus and yet...there was something about them that was so very similar.

"I came to give words of wisdom, dear brother," Aiden said with one of his patented soft smiles. "Yet, I think I left them all at the door. Let's not pretend in here, hm? Here where we're safe from prying eyes and ears?" Severus nodded and let his arms drop to his side, surveying the curious pair they made. Aiden was just barely shorter than he was and his pale, milky skin contrasted with his sallow coloring sharply, Severus' hair hung straight to his shoulders in black streams and Aiden's red hair was short and slicked back. But there was something about their eyes...so different in coloring and yet somehow so very alike.

Severus turned to face his step brother and green met black squarely, but not unkindly. The world thought that there must surely be much rivalry between the two, but in truth there wasn't. Severus was somewhat bitter that he couldn't be angry at his brother for his blatant advances on his husband.

"You know I love you, don't you Severus?" Severus nodded shortly. "Good. Don't forget that. You are more than a brother to me, and I want you to know that I don't mean you any ill-will."

"And what of your mother?" Severus asked point-blank. Aiden smiled wearily.

"My mother is what she is. She can't change, wouldn't change if she could." Severus nodded, accepting the fact mutely.

"And of your father, Severus?" Severus snorted and they smiled at each other.

"He is what he is," Severus replied. Aiden finally put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I wish you well...brother of mine." Aiden smiled again and there was something sad about his smile. They stared at each other for a long time and the Aiden finally stepped away. "I'll meet you down in the chapel. They guests have already arrived and are seated. You're due in ten minutes." Severus nodded and turned back to the mirror, doing his best to look like he was making himself presentable when in truth he could have cared less.

"Severus?" Aiden said suddenly, stopping with his hand on the door. He turned to look at his brother and Severus peered at his reflection. "There were times –when we were younger- that I wished...that I wished we weren't brothers." Severus' eyes opened in shock. "It is, of course, of no consequence...but you were quite dashing in your school days...still are." When Severus said nothing, he smiled that sad little smile again and turned to leave.

"I confess," Severus said suddenly and Aiden paused. "To having wished the same thing. On occasion." He paused and Aiden stared at his back in mild surprise. "But that was a long time ago. We were both young."

"Yes," Aiden agreed. "So very young and such a long time ago. The young tend to be foolish and...idealistic at best. But Severus..." Severus finally turned to face him and he regarded his brother with his head tipped to one side. "I don't think you were ever young."

"No...no I wasn't." He sighed heavily and turned back to the mirror, but could hardly bring himself to look at his reflection.

"I _am_ glad you are my brother," Aiden said finally.

"As am I."

"My only advise to you...should you choose to heed it-"

"I thought you left it outside the door?" Severus interrupted and Aiden grinned.

"It seems to have seeped under the doorway, so intent it was to reach you...do not take what you have been given for granted." Before Severus could respond, Aiden was already gone, the door shut silently behind him.

L'oReen took several minutes to calm himself before going in search of Harry. He found the boy in his rooms, slowly putting his white robes on.

"I think I can manage on my own, L'oReen," Harry said quietly, his expression non-existent.

"I need to go and retrieve your...relations. I will return shortly." Harry nodded and continued doing up his buttons and laces. He would look gorgeous in his robes...he would look considerably better if he smiled though. L'oReen sighed as he turned and left the room. He could just Apparate straight to the Dursley's, but decided that he would take the Floo, just to give himself time to compose his features and tame his temper. It wouldn't do if the 'bride's' relations turned up dead cold, now would it? Taking several deep breaths, he headed for the Floo. The various members of the staff would be able to take care of incoming guests.

xXxDursleysxXx

They weren't dressed. At least, not dressed nicely, that is. In fact, they were dressed very...unnicely, if one wished to use such bad English. Petunia was still in the same dress she'd put on that morning. The one she'd cleaned in all day, so it had bleach spots on the knees and a pair of old sneakers. Dudley was dressed like usual, but had fallen into the mud –on accident, of course- and just hadn't had the time to change and Vernon was still in his pajamas.

"Don't you think we ought to dress at least a _little_ nicer? I mean...won't those freaks think that we're just as bad as _him?_" Petunia asked, pulling at her skirt a little and trying to brush off the bleach stains.

"Why should we get all dolled up for _him_ and his...queer...friend?" Vernon asked a little snappishly. They had received a letter –by _owl_!- that morning that they were to be ready to attend Harry's wedding by eleven bloody o'clock. Well, they were ready. As ready as they were going to get for that freak. Or so they thought.

All three were startled when there was a definite crash in the living room. Darting nervous glances at one another, they crept cautiously from the kitchen to the living room. All three stopped in startlement when they came across a beautiful, elegant man with dazzling amber eyes and pale skin. He brushed himself off and looked up at them for the first time.

His eyes blazed bright orange almost immediately when he took in their attire. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea to go to Harry's wedding dressed as they were.

"You were notified of the proper time, were you not?" L'oReen asked through gritted teeth.

"Well..." Vernon started, tugging nervously at the hem of his pajama top.

"The time just slipped right by us," Petunia said nervously. It is awfully early, after all, and we had to get Dudley from school...wouldn't want him to miss his cousin's...wedding, now would we, Vernon?"

"No, no, of course not. We'll go and change right now."

"We haven't the time," L'oReen snapped. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, forced himself to calm down and murmured the spell. When he opened his eyes again, the Dursleys were dressed in popular wizard attire. Much better.

Vernon, however, didn't seem to think so.

"What is this?!" he sputtered, taking in the _strange_ clothing.

"What you'll be wearing to your nephew's wedding," L'oReen answered sharply. Vernon coward.

Though Petunia would never say anything, she secretly thought she looked quite pretty in the soft pink robe that swept her ankles and the dainty slippers on her feet. The hat she wore was particularly interesting and she liked very much the way the lace came down over half of her face, and the high collar served to soften her features quite dramatically. Dudley, of course, didn't look good in his robes, but then...he really didn't look good in much of anything if Petunia was perfectly honest with herself, and neither did her husband for that matter. She sighed on the inside, wishing, not for the first time that she had married a wizard. Of course, she never said any of these things aloud, oh, heavens no! She was, in truth, quite bitter that she'd never been introduced into her sister's world and did everything she could to disguise that fact. So, she shunned her nephew when she really longed to ask him what it was like at that school and just...just the whole world in general.

She had resolved to take in as much of it as possible today, as this was likely the only chance she would ever get. She hid her excitement with a displeased scowl and put her hands behind her back so she could play with the soft fabric without her husband or son noticing.

"Are you all quite ready?" the curious stranger asked. Petunia was a little quick to nod, but no one really noticed.

Vernon, of course, hated the entire idea and was stubborn to the last, so when L'oReen enlarged the fireplace and ushered them all in, he was the last to get in and the first to complain about stupid _queer_ methods of transportation. Petunia grabbed her son's hand and squeezed. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes and she looked down at him with anticipation.

L'oReen gave them each a handful of strange powder and then they all dropped it at their feet and he called "Snape Manor: front foyer."

The sensation was disorientating to be mild, and all three of the Dursley's arrived in a heap on the floor of the main Floo. They were not, however, so disorientated that they didn't notice the grandness of the room they had arrived in, nor that of the room they stepped into. People milled about on the marble floors and the mural above their heads _moved_...it was...magical. Petunia let her eyes wander in amazement and was not chided for doing so as her family was doing likewise.

"I warn you, you will likely not be welcome among this crowd. They are not fond of Muggles. If you like, I can lead you to a room where you can wait for the ceremony to begin.

"I think we'll be fine here," Petunia said firmly. L'oReen gave her an odd look and she turned a little pink as she looked away from.

"Yes, about this ceremony..." Dursley said, now a great deal more comfortable since they were a room of people and L'oReen was unlikely to do anything dangerous. "What sort of...things...does it entitle. I tell you now that I'll take no part in sacrificing or cross-burning or, or anything of the sort." L'oReen lifted one eyebrow and gave Vernon and withering look.

"I think you'll find that a wizard ceremony is very much like what you would find in a Muggle church."

"You people have _churches_? What sort of heresy is this?" People were looking at them now.

"You would do well to mind your tone and realize that you are in a room with some of the most _vicious_ witches and wizards known to the world. It would behoove you to treat them and their vast amounts of wealth and power with a great deal of respect. Are you sure you do not wish to be shown to a waiting room."

"Yes," Petunia firmly. "Quite sure." L'oReen simply nodded to each in turn.

"Then, if you will excuse me, I have other matters to care for." Without further conversation, he turned and stepped gracefully down the stairs and on to the main floor.

"Come on Vernon, Dudley. Let's socialize."

"_Petunia!_ How could you even _think_ such a thing?" Vernon asked, horrified.

"We never go to social events, Vernon! I'm going to enjoy this one, even if it is...odd. Besides, you heard what he said. We oughtn't be rude." Vernon swallowed nervously and nodded. Dudley stayed close behind his father as they descended into the mix of brightly colored robes. People moved out of their way with contemptuous looks and Petunia felt her face burn. Vernon had, of course, spoiled it.

With a determined set to her shoulders, she randomly marked a woman –who was quite beautiful – and ambled over to talk to her.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. The woman turned to face her and Petunia was caught by her beauty. She had light blonde hair and a porcelain face with sapphires and rubies set in it. She looked like a china doll. "My name is Petunia. Petunia Dursley." She offered her hand and the woman gave her an odd look.

"Narcissa Malfoy. A pleasure, I'm sure." But she made no move to take Petunia's hand. The woman let it drop after a moment. "Have you just arrived?" Narcissa asked, her voice like warm honey, but her expression was as cold as any chilled blade.

"Yes," Petunia answered. "My family and I-" she pointed at Vernon, who froze at being identified, but slowly made his way to his wife, Dudley following closely behind.

"And whose side of the family are you?" Narcissa inquired.

"Harry's," Petunia answered and Vernon tensed: he didn't want people to know he was related to that freak.

"Relations?" she asked, looking them over critically.

"Yes. I'm his aunt," Petunia answered, a little self-consciously under the stare of this beautiful woman.

"Of course." She paused for a brief moment and then turned a little sharply to her left. "Allow me to introduce my husband, Lucius." Petunia offered her hand again, and the gentleman took it gently in his own and raised it to his face, but didn't bring his lips anywhere near it.

"Nice to meet you," she said breathlessly. Vernon bristled.

"Vernon Dursley," he said a little sharply, thrusting his hand out. Lucius seemed suddenly very amused. A soft smile glinted on his face as he took the other man's hand his own gloved one and shook briefly.

"My son Draco and his husband Ronald," he said smoothly, releasing Vernon's hand and gesturing lightly to his son.

"Dursley? I believe I've heard that name somewhere before. We haven't met by chance, have we?" Draco asked pleasantly. Ron was glaring at him over Draco's shoulder but Vernon didn't even notice him, in fact, he jumped at the chance to talk about one of his favorite subjects. Himself.

"Well...perhaps you've heard of my business? I am fairly renowned throughout the British Isles. And overseas," he was quick to add.

"Perhaps," Draco said and he had that same immensely amused expression on his face as his father. Vernon went on to speak at length about his business and the Malfoy's never once let on that he was as boring as professor Bins. Ron, however, finally had enough when Vernon went on to tell about his son's exploits in boxing.

"I wonder," he said politely when Vernon went to draw a breath. "If you could tell us of Harry's adventures in school and sports. I've always been a little curious as to what he did before coming to Hogwarts. He is a star Quidditch player, after all. And he must have gotten there somehow," Ron asked viciously.

"Yes," Draco added. "My father was very supportive of my initial dabbling in the sports. I can say that my early years of friendly Rugby were a most beneficial means of training for the Seeker position, which I'm sure you know, Harry also holds."

"Well," Vernon said nervously, his face blanched.

"You know how it is," Petunia interrupted before her husband said something stupid. "We had two children in the house and, of course, events were always conflicting with each other. I attended most of Harry's games and Vernon went to Dudley's matches. I must say that I got the better end of the deal."

"What games did he play?" Narcissa asked smoothly, the words rolling off her tongue like water.

"Well...football was one of his favorites. Until he took up...Quidditch, of course."

"Football? Yes, quite a remarkable game..." Lucius said, a smile playing on his lips. "His position?"

"Position?" Petunia asked, startled for a moment. She regained her momentum quickly. "He was the golly, of course. I'm sure that's where he got the start for his current position." Draco smiled a pleasantly fake smile and his eyes glittered.

"I'm sure that explains his extraordinary talent as Seeker," he said and a few giggles were heard from those that had listened to the conversation. Draco himself laughed softly and Petunia did too.

"I'm just glad that all those days spent in the rain paid off!"

"As are we all," Lucius said.

"Well, we should all be heading into the chapel now, don't you think darling?" Narcissa said smoothly, draping her arm in her husbands.

"It was an absolute pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Mrs. Dursley. Certainly we shall see you at the reception?"

"Of course," Petunia responded eagerly, thinking she had made a friend in the wizarding world.

"A most...entertaining conversation, Mr. Dursley. Or may I call you Vernon?" Vernon mumbled something. "You have a fine son," he said vaguely. Vernon's chest swelled with pride.

"And you did such an excellent job in raising Harry," Draco added for good measure. The man's chest deflated considerably.

"Well," Ron said, lacing his arm very deliberately into Draco's and not missing the disgusted look that flashed over Vernon's face. "Good day." The Dursley's nodded and the Malfoy swept off elegantly, ambling in the general direction the rest of the crowd was moving in. The Dursleys followed a little uncertainly.

"To think," Narcissa was heard to say later. "The Dursley's were once a fine wizarding family."

Dudley was the only one who'd really been paying attention. While his mother and father thought they were being very cleaver and social, Dudley saw that they were being mocked. He had hung back the entire conversation and just watched the expressions around them. Everyone quite clearly thought they were below them...queer, one could even say. And Dudley had felt truly out of place, experiencing a little of what Harry must have experienced with them. They were the center of attention, but the whispers were not about how cleaver a conversationalist his mother was, nor how wonderful a businessman his father was, nor how exceptional a sportsman he was. Now, it was how little class and how absolutely abhorrent his parents were and how fat and obviously spoiled he was. He was absolutely mortified by the time the conversation finally ended and they began to move to the chapel. He hopped this was over soon.

Ah! I didn't get to the wedding yet again! Sorry! But pay close attention to the interactions in this chapter. They are _very_ important.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Twenty-Three 

xXxHermionexXxSeamusxXx

"You do know that we're probably not going to be treated very well at this wedding, right?" Seamus asked as he straightened his tie. Hermione was garbed in a simple but elegant green robe and Seamus was dressed in a set of rusty-red formals that managed to make him look both taller and statelier: the Grangers had purchased both sets. Both of their parents had simple robes transfigured into more elegant apparel, but Mrs. Granger had wanted them to have something nice that was theirs and they had bought for them. After all, Seamus' parents had bought their wedding robes.

"I know," Hermione said. "But Harry is my friend and I want to be there to support him. His match wasn't quite as compatible as ours and I can't imagine how he's being treated by those awful people."

"Hermione? He is one of those 'awful people' now –not to say that he's awful- just to say that he belongs to their class of people. They'll treat him like one of them. And a prominent one as well."

"Well, fine. But he's still marrying Snape and I want to be there for him!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"I wasn't saying that we shouldn't go! I was just warning you that we might not be treated well. We're not pureblood, neither of us."

"But…both you're parents were born wizards, weren't they?"

"Yes, and the name Seamus used to be attached to a relatively long pure-blood name that stretched about a hundred years, but then my great grandfather married a Muggle." He shrugged. "It's not like I mind at all, but these people have pedigrees longer than the Amazon." Hermione let the subject drop. So she wouldn't be a guest of honor at either Harry or Ron's wedding, but who really cared?

"Are you two ready to go?" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Hermione called down. "Are you ready?" she asked her fiancé. Unlike Ron and Harry, they had not signed a contract.

"Yep." Seamus took a deep breath. "Hermione?" Hermione turned to face him and he gently pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "This is going to be a stressful day. I just wanted to…hold you." Hermione blushed bright red and Seamus held her for a moment more before letting her go. They walked hand and hand down the stairs.

xXxXxXx

Severus took several deep breaths as he took up his place beside the alter. Aiden approached stately, his mother on his arm.

"Mother," Severus greeted. He gently kissed her lace-begloved hand and she curtsied before allowing Aiden to lead her away. His father approached next and they exchanged kisses on the cheek before the older man took up his place one-step below Severus. The ceremony was underway. Aiden stepped up beside him and they briefly clasped hands.

Severus was nervous. There was a sea full of people starring at him, each with so many expectations. His side was packed with people he knew, Harry's side was packed with people he didn't. Some, of course, he did as they were students, but others? They were from all over, coming to Harry Potter's wedding, few of them ever having met the boy in their lives. They had, undoubtedly, paid very handsomely for an invitation.

Severus stood up straighter and composed himself.

"Dursley!" L'oReen called, catching the man just before he entered the chapel. "You all have a part to play in this wedding." He led them off to the side chapel where Harry was waiting. The first look they got at Harry was his back. He looked somehow taller with his white robes draping elegantly to the floor and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, don't you just look prissy?" Vernon sneered immediately. Normally, Dudley would have laughed and echoed his father, but not this time. As it was, silence met his comment.

"Hello, Vernon," Harry said finally, his voice holding that odd quality that all the witches and wizard's present seemed to share. He dropped his arms to his side and turned around slowly. Across his front, diamonds and emeralds glittered dully in the candle light and he looked a great deal more attractive without his glasses, and the blonde streaks in his hair were quite…astounding.

"Well," Petunia said, shocked. A row of gems fell from his collar to his feet and branched out around the hem of the robe, and –apparently- around the back. If even half of the stones decorating his robe were real, he was wearing more wealth than all of their things combined.

"So good to see you. I trust you are well?" Harry asked politely.

"I trust you are well?" Vernon mocked. "Do you think you're above us now, boy? Just because you're marrying some queer rich man? That's why you're doing it, isn't it? For the money?"

L'oReen seethed and opened his mouth to tell Vernon off –he was normally very even tempered but today had really sent him for a loop. With a look, Harry stalled his outburst.

"You haven't a clue in the world what you're talking about, Dursley. You would do well to remember that speaking on matters which you know nothing of is likely to get you in a great deal of trouble." As he said this, Harry casually pulled his wand out of his sleeve and twirled it loosely in his fingers. "I trust I've made my meaning quite clear?" Vernon said nothing, and that alone was enough of an answer. "Listen to my housekeeper very carefully, and take pains to remember that he has more social status than you could ever dream of." Harry nodded in L'oReen's direction and then turned and walked to a small sitting room that he could hear his cues from.

L'oReen watched Harry leave and was suddenly very sober… it was such a drastic change. He wearily turned to the Muggles, conjured simple forms to stand in for Harry and Severus and began instructing them on how they were supposed to act and what they were supposed to do.

L'oReen had not been completely honest when he said that the ceremony would be much like a Muggle ceremony. Actually, there were really only a few aspects of a wizard marriage that a Muggle would recognize; namely, the 'bride' or submissive partner being lead down the isle by the father or closest male relative of a paternal age, and the vows spoken by the priest. Beyond that, little was similar, but the Dursley's would just have to adapt.

The room was in a state of hush as the ceremony started. The bride's escort stood at the door awaiting their cue. An alter boy -some noble's young son- stood at the head of the procession, dressed modestly in white robes with a crimson sash over his chest and a candle clasped in his hands. Behind him were the bride's maids -women Harry didn't know, standing in two rows by hight, their cream robes simple but elegant and studded with precious gems. Then came Dudley -the boy was nothing if not portly, though L'oReen had designed his robes for a slimming effect - and his mother, her arm drapped through his. She had been the easest to teach and even seemed as though she were curious. She twitched her wine colored dress once and took a deep breath as she stood up straight. Finally, Harry and Vernon stood, Harry's arm limply in his uncle's, his posture serene. L'oReen held Harry's -rather long- train off the floor and barely stifled a sigh; he was so frusterated at the way Severus was treating his husband, and could do nothing about it!

The music started and the procession started forward, each moving at a stately pace. Harry waited patiently as first the alter boy and then the bride's maids filed into the main chapel. Petunia gave a nervous twitter as Dudley led her forward and finally it was Harry and Vernon's turn. L'oReen had threatened the Muggle with unspeakable things should he mess up Harry's ceremony, and he was fairly confindent that the fat man had taken his warning to heart. He almost looked regal with his back straight and dress robes on, but then the Dursleys once were regal and elegant, and this at descendant of their's still carried that gene, as polluted as it was.

L'oReen caught himself before the train of thought could progress any further. It was people like Dursley that made him want to side with You-Know-Who, but his loyalty was to Severus and he knew the kind of man that Voldemort was. He started as Harry - and subsequently the train he was holding- started to move. The audiance turned to look at them as they came in, large -far too large - smiles on their faces as Harry floated by. L'oReen kept his gaze on the floor and just continued to walk. This was a day he had dreamed of: the day he would see Severus married. And yet now...he wasn't happy about it. In fact, he wished that Dumbledore had never re-started that long dead tradition. He did like Harry and that was what made him hate this union so much. He deserved someone better.

And as much as he loved Severus, he was more than willing to admitt that the man was going to ruin his husband.

The bride's maids came to the front of the isle and branched off, kneeling on pillows that had been laid out on the steps, and taking out their wands. Dudley and Petunia walked up the steps and stopped one step below Severus. The man remained stoic before them, his expression curiously blank. Dudley presented his mother awkwardly and Severus took her hand and brought it to his lips. She curtsied with all the grace of a toddler and smiled.

"Welcome to the family," she said loudly and gracelessly. Severus smiled.

"I'm honored," he said, far more quietly than she had. Severus released her hand and she stepped to the side so she was below and off to the right of where Harry would be.

"Brother," Severus greeted. Dudley returned the greeting and then moved up next to Severus and took several steps back, placing him in Aiden's place on the opposite side. And then Harry and Vernon were finally approaching the steps. They stopped at the base and the priest approached the edge of the stairs. He was replendant in his sparkling, pure white robes, the crimson drape over his shoulders making the white stand out all the more. He had the wizarding catholic bible out and the alter boy stood beside him, bitting his cheek as he tried not to smile.

"Sir," the priest began, looking down his ample nose at Vernon. "Do you, on this twenty-second day of September, give Harry Potter to Severus Snape in this most holy of unions?" Vernon clenched his jaw tightly and said nothing, his beady little eyes narrowing. The moment stretched. "Sir?" The priest prodded.

"I absolutely do-" With a slight narrowing of his eyes, L'oReen sent a schock of pain through the fat Muggle's body. Vernon hissed and stiffled a curse. Remember what I can do to you, you disgusting Muggle, L'oReen spat, his telepathic voice exploding into Vernon's head.

"Sir?" The priest inquired again, more peevish this time.

"I, Vernon Dursley," the man ground out, the feeling of pain spiking down his back still fresh in his mind. "Do so give Harry Potter to Severus Snape...in marriage on this day the twenty-second of September." Given his que, Severus moved on wooden legs, descending the stairs toward his bride. "That you may..." and her Vernon paused, seeming again unwilling to continue. L'oReen glared at him and he stood up a little straighter. "That you may...love and honor him for as long as you should live." Severus nodded and placed both of his hands in Vernon's. He barely kept himself from wincing: his hands were meaty and sweaty.

"You honor me beyond words with the gift you have given me. I will make it my life's work to be sure that your nephew is cared for and loved and safe. I give you my word." There were the required aws and soft murmerings from the crowd as Vernon haltingly brought Severus' hands up to his lips and kissed them. To anyone who cared to look, they looked ready to vomit, the both of them. To the crowd -who didn't care to look- they were new inlaws and were perfectly happy to be so. After all, who wouldn't be happy to marry into the Snape family? Vernon dropped one of Snape's hands and took one of Harry's. His jaw tight, he placed Harry's hand in Severus' and stepped back a step.

Good Muggle. Remember to stay good the rest of the evening, or so help me... L'oReen projected warningly into Dursley's head as Severus and Harry turned and headed up the stairs. L'oReen followed them up the first three steps and then stopped and arranged Harry's train on the steps before stepping back and standing respectfully out of the way. Dursley followed them up the stairs until he reached his wife where he stopped and stood behind her. Technically, Mrs. Dursley should be seated in the front row like Mrs. Snape was on the opposite side, but becuase Petunia wasn't a witch and didn't know how a magical wedding went, it was easier to have her just stand there with her husband and think she was important. Harry and Severus knelt before the priest and in the audiance, another magica snap-shot was taken. The priest blessed them both and they rose and turned to face each other, Harry's movements slow so his train didn't become entangled or wrinkle unnicely.

It was a beautiful picture. Harry, his darker coloring beautiful against his white robes and Severus was positively gorgeous in his black shimmering dress robes. They made a striking pair. Harry turned his face up to gaze into Severus' eyes as he was supposed to and Severus smiled at him like...like he was in love. It was a pose, a picture to be painted, and in fact was being painted now by a reknown wizarding artist in the balcony. It was to be their wedding present from Severus' parents. Severus sqeezed Harry's hands briefly and then turned to look at the priest. The vows proceeded and the proper 'I do's' were given at the proper times. And then came yet another picture pose.

Smiling softly, Severus framed Harry's face with his hands and slowly leaned in. Harry, for his part tipped his head back and let his eyes slide close. The kiss was soft, chaste and if he wanted to believe it, really wanted to believe it, he could trick himself into thinking that Severus loved him. But the other man was a little too cold, a little too withdrawn, his hands rested a little too lightly on his face, and his fingertips were cold.

They held the pose for a several long seconds and then they broke away and gazed at one another for a brief snap-shot of a moment. They smiled at the audiance and the audiance applauded a performance well done. Holding hands with smiles on their faces, they looked like a happy couple and their wedding pictures would lie to the world for generations.

Okay, preview for the next chapter: The reception, Ron and Draco's wedding, Hermione and Seamus' Wedding (both brief) and will end with our groups getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. I'm going to speed it up rather drastically after that.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Twenty-Four

xXDursleysxX

Though Vernon seemed perfectly happy with leaving directly after the ceremony, Petunia insisted on staying for the reception. They would, she reasoned, look very bad if they were to leave immediately with no apparent reason. Vernon had grumbled somewhat loudly, but even in the face of strange people, he didn't want to look bad. So they congregated in the ball room and waited for the guests of honor to show up and cut the cake, and dance and that sort of thing.

"Hello." Petunia turned to find herself facing a tall, positively beautiful woman with long waving red hair and stunning eyes dressed in a lovely green gown. "You must be Petunia. I'm Helen." When no recognition sparked in Petunia's eyes she added, "Severus' mother."

"Oh!" Petunia said, though it was obvious that she didn't know who Severus was.

"Well, I suppose we're related now!" Helen declared, smiling at Petunia in a most conspiratorial way.

"Oh! Oh, I suppose we are," Petunia was quick to say.

"We shall be just like sisters, you and I! You'll have to come and visit me in Egypt."

"Egypt? You live all the way in Egypt?" Petunia's face fell: there was no way Vernon would let her fly to Egypt. Espcially not to visit a witch.

"Just a trip through the floo! But I do know how you feel! It seems that floo trips are just so unbareably long when you know you're crossing oceans, doesn't it?"

"Oh, heaven yes!" They continued to chat and, much to Vernon's horror, within fifteen minutes they had schedualed a shopping date in London.

"What are you-" Vernon was hissing angrily when Lucius suddenly appeared at his elbow again.

"Vernon!" He greeted. Vernon whirrled around to face him and his expression was not the most pleasent. "Come," Lucius urged. "You must tell me more about your business."

"Well...aren't the...boys going to come down and cut the cake and what not? They should be here soon, I'd reckon." Lucius laughed as though Vernon had told a particularly amusing joke.

"Severus may be old, but he isn't that old. I assure you that you're nephew won't be dissapointed in that arena."

"What are you talking about?" Vernon asked, perplexed. Lucius' expression became serious. He leaned over so he was speaking directly into Vernon's ear, casting a casual glance at the crowd as though to make sure no one would hear him.

"Certainly you know what new couples do after the wedding, don't you?" Vernon took a moment to catch on and then he sputtered like mad. "If you're wife is...less than satisfactory in that area, I could, perhaps, aid you in finding a new one," Lucius suggested silkily. "But," he said, louder, before Vernon could answer. "not the thing to be speaking of at a wedding! Come now, I am most interested in this business of yours..." Lucius led him toward a sitting room and Petunia barely noticed.

Several steps away from his parents, Dudley shook his head a little and shifted from one foot to the other. He was aware that they were something like a freak-show attraction at a fair and almost felt sorry for his father when he was led off to discuss the 'buisness.' Dudley had an idea that they would be making much the same kind of conversation as they had before the wedding. And his fat father didn't have a clue. Dudley cast a surreptious look down his own front and sighed. He wasn't much better. He'd spent years trying to tell himself that he was just big boned and had more muscle than fat, but when he was suddenly the center of some rather unfriendly conversation, and began to actually hear the things people said about him (back home no one said anything about him in hearing range) he began to realize that he was fat. Just like his father. A fine shudder rippled through his frame and he backed further into the corner.

"Ah! There you are!" Dudley looked up, startled. He had hoped that he had escaped notice. It was the man he'd been standing across from, though he couldn't remember his name.

"Hello," he greeted shakily.

"I've been looking all over for you! Come along now." He held out his hand and waved his fingers in invitation. Dudley looked at him suspiciously: he had a friendly smile and a handsome face. Carefully, Dudley took the man's hand. He was pulled off the wall and then released. His host turned and started to move through the crowd, obviously expecting Dudley to follow. The boy cast one last look at his mother, who was still deep into conversation with the red head and then followed the man slowly, trying to look more graceful than he knew he was.

He was led to a group of people closer to his age, though some were likely in their twenties. Several had flamming red hair and similar features -two were obviously twins - and one was the boy he'd met earlier with his parents.

"You must be Dudley," one of the twins greeted.

"Yes," Dudley replied nervously.

"I'm Fred. That's George."

"But I answer to Fred," George said.

"And I answer to Fred too."

"You are Fred, of course you answer to Fred," his twin said, pushing him on the shoulder. "He means to say that he answers to George."

"No I don't!" Fred protested.

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"George!" A female voice interrupted.

"Yes mother?" they both answered in unison. Laugter errupted around the circle.

"Have you seen Ginny?" The woman - she had red hair and a kind face- demanded, muscling her way into the circle.

"Honestly mother! She's just off with Dean somewhere," George answered.

"Hey," Fred interrupted before his mother could say anything else. "This is Dudley, Harry's cousin, you know?" Mrs. Weasley closed her mouth and turned to Dudley with a smile that had him shrinking away self-consciously.

"Hello, Dudley. I'm Molly Weasley. So nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out. Dudley shook her hand and smiled back though he could tell by the...sweetness in her tone that she wasn't that happy to meet him. Doubtlessly, all the rotten things he'd done to Harry had gotten back to her. In fact, the whole room probably knew of all the rotten things his family had done to Harry.

And they were rotten.

"Well, I'm off to find my youngest," Molly anounced. She walked off with a glare in her sons' direction. When she'd left, Ron giggled.

"One good thing about being a Malfoy," he said quietly. "Is that I'm not a Weasley! I think I escaped her notice entirely!" Everyone laughed, even the boy's brothers and though Dudley thought it was something that probably would have offended him -his brother being glad that he wasn't part of the family- the twins didn't seem to mind. Neither did the three other boys with the same red hair that Dudley assumed were related as well.

"On with introduction," another of the Weasleys said. He seemed a little snobby. "I'm Percy Weasley. I work at the Ministry. Of Magic, you know."

"Oh he knows! Come off yourself, Percy!" George- or maybe Fred - said, rolling his eyes.

"He thinks all the that. Hottest thing since wingardium leviosa!" the other twin said. Dudley got the feeling he was being mocked again - he had no clue what 'wingardium leviosa' was.

"Anyway," Another said, this one older. "I'm Charlie Weasley, and this is my older brother Bill." Dudley smiled at both. They seemed far more sensible than their brothers.

"You should be afraid," the blond boy- Draco, Dudley thought his name was. "You've managed to catch all the Weasley brothers within ten feet of each other." They all laughed and Dudley couldn't help but say,

"I don't understand." The laughing trickled off into an uncomfortable silence; jokes weren't funny when you had to explain them and Dudley suddenly felt stupid for asking.

"Well," one of the girls said quickly, covering up the silence. "Ron's married to Malfoy, so that's bad enough as it is. Not to mention that he's a dunder-head and the biggest prat you'll ever meet," she said, but it was obvious she was joking. Ron glared at her.

"Be nice, Hermione. I'm not that big of a prat." Hermione plowed on through the laughter as though he hadn't spoken.

"Then there's the twins. Don't ever eat anything they give you," she warned.

"Now, Hermione, You're messing up business!" Fred- or maybe George - said sorely.

"Percy's just...perfect-" at that, the boy stood up a bit straighter even though everyone else seemed to think it was an insult. "Charlie works with dragon's in Romania-" Dudley cast him a horrified look and the man winked at him. "And Bill is a cursebreaker, so he's bound to have at least one potentially dangerous item on him at all times."

"Hey, keeps me from getting attacked by all my suiters!" Bill exclaimed, and Dudley thought he probably did have a lot of suiters.

"All the boys don't you mean?" Charlie asked innocently. Both of the twins gasped in shock.

"I knew it!" One said.

"You're gay!" The other finished. Both gave him dissapointed looks and shook their heads. The scene was somewhat comical.

"I'm gay? Look who's talking!" Bill shot back.

"Who's gay?" Another boy asked, coming up from behind on of the twins and casually wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You of course," Fred said with a smile, leaning over to kiss the new commer in greeting. Dudley blushed and turned his eyes away quickly. As he did, his eyes feel on a strip of gold around one of Bill's fingers and he realized it was a simple wedding band. He stared at it for a long time, caught by the plain beauty of it. It wasn't until the hand containing the ring moved up by the owner's face that he realized he'd been caught staring. He blushed again, more deeply and turned his gaze away. He resisted looking at Bill again for the rest of the night.

"I'm Hermione, by the way," the girl said, offering her hand. "and this is my fiance, Seamus."

"How do you do," the boy greeted. Dudley shook his hand and looked between the two, and then at the rest of the group. They all had partners, he realized. All of them except the man that had orginally brought him over and damnitall, but he couldn't remember his name. "And those two are Lee and Oliver. They're marrying into the Weasley family, god help them!" she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey! We heard that!" Both twins said. They all laughed, even Dudley.

Harry exited stage right and made his way up the narrow hallway, his entire entourage in tow. The alter boy in front, leading the procession with the light from his one candle (though the hall had been charmed to give off its own light); four bride's maids followed behind him, each holding their wands up to their chests with their hoods drawn and heads bowed; L'oReen directly behind him, holding his train off the floor (though it was spotlessly clean); and yet four more bride's maids behind him. The only componets missing were his 'family' members -thank whatever cruel god that resided in heaven for that one mercy - and Harry was fine with it. He brought his hand up in the eerie light of the hallway and examined his ring. It was a fairly simple affair, just a single thin, gold band with two emeralds on either side of a substantial diamond. It had been in the Snape family for ten generations and Harry had been told that when he died, he would be buried with a replica and the orginal would be passed to their heir.

Harry snorted mentally. Heir. Indeed.

The procession was so quiet that as they neared a place in the hall where it came very close to the grand ball room, they could actually hear the music and chatter of his guests. It made him want to throw up.

The hallway ended at a flight of stairs and Harry waited patiently for the lady in front of him to make it up four stairs before following suit. The case was long and narrow, but the steps were shallow, each less than a foot high and more than a foot wide. The sounds of the ball room faded slowly and Harry was left with the laboured breaths of his bride's maids. He was forced to wonder exactly how helpless and lazy these people were that a flight of shallow stairs at a snail's pace exhausted them. He didn't have to think on the topic long though, as they came to the top of the stairs and the tall wooden door that would lead to the room he hated most in the house and had never even seen. The bridal chamber.

It was a room that he would see only tonight and never again, a circular chamber above the chaple that's sole purpose of being was a 'pure' sanctuary for newlyweds to complete their bond. Countless Snapes had been sired on the bed that lay just beyond the door. His alter boy and forward maids turned left and went down a flight of stairs that would lead them into the ball room. It was longer than the right flight by several dozen stairs so that, if their step was measured as they should, they would arrive in the ball room at the same time as the maids who would travel down the right passage after Harry was in the room. The necessary ceremonies would be performed, everyone would cheer, drink and be happy. Except Harry.

Harry opened the first door and stepped into the threshold. This was a small seperating room so that the ladies behind him would not see the bridal chamber and Harry could remove his clothing as it was tabu to hide himself from his husband. Only Harry and his attendant were allowed in the small chamber and only Harry and his husband were allowed in the room beyond. Harry was silent as L'oReen pulled his train out of the path of the door and allowed it to close, shutting off the somewhat depressing sight of the ladies filling past, their faces set in stone and their cowls pulled over their faces. If the robes hadn't been white, one might assume they were in mourning.

The room was bare except for a grey carpet on the floor, a low stool and simple wooden chair against one wall and a hook for hanging his robe. It was also small, measuring maybe four feet wide and six feet long. L'oReen was quiet and his hands shook as he reached for the clasp on Harry's robe.

"L'oReen," Harry whispered when the man actually dropped the heavy garmet on the floor. He stooped quickly to retrieve it and was just in the process of getting up when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm alright," he said soothingly. The man sighed heavily and turned his eyes up to Harry, revealing the tears in his beautiful amber eyes.

"No, you're not," he moaned. "I know you're not. I can feel it."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, letting L'oReen up.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry for. I should be shielding myself, I know it...but...you're in so much pain-"

"My, shoes, L'oReen. If you please." Harry interrupted, seating himself and offering one white-clad foot to the Centripath. L'oReen sighed miserably, hung Harry's robe and knelt to undo his shoes. They were silent as he slowly pulled off each layer of Harry's fine clothing and folded them before setting them carefully on the stool.

"You're clothes will be waiting for you in the exit chamber," he said. Harry nodded; he knew that already, but L'oReen needed to talk, hear his own voice.

"Harry..." L'oReen said, just as the boy turned to face the imposing oak door, several times larger than it's brother. "You don't have to be so miserable...Severus....he's a good man. And I know you don't believe that -right now, I scarcely believe it - but he is. He's just not good at showing it. Please believe me." Harry looked at him briefly and his eyes softened just so much.

"I really want to L'oReen. I really do." L'oReen recognized that he wasn't going to get any more out of the boy than that. He sighed, nodded once, gathered Harry's clothing and exited through the small door at the far left end of the threshold. The passage beyond would take him directly to the exiting room, and from there he would go down to the ball room and yet another little formality would take place before he joined the guests. It would be a long, long evening.

Harry took a deep breath, steeled his nerve and opened the door.

"There's a robe in the bathroom. The bathroom's to your right," Severus said, almost as soon as he'd opened the door. Harry glanced around the room and finally pinpointed Severus in a wingbacked chair in front of the fire, facing away from him. Harry wasted no time in closing the door, turning to the right and getting into the bathroom. Unlike most bathing chambers in the manor, this one was not as big or luxurious. After all, the purpose of being in this room was not to take a bath. Harry located the robe quickly and wrapped himself up. Severus was swirling a glass of wine around by the stem when Harry came back into the room.

"Come sit with me," the man said simply. Harry walked around the chair and looked at him quizzicly: there was only one chair. Severus patted his knee and Harry sighed inwardly as he obligingly lowered himself to his husband's lab. Severus drapped an arm around him and pulled him snug against his body. They were both silent for a moment and Harry took the time to look over the room. It was -of course- dominated by a large four-poster draped in black silk, but there were other items in the room of interest. Key among them were the paintings. Hung four high and stretching completely around the room were paintings of witches and wizards, sitting in the chair Severus and Harry were in, some stony and obviously unhappy, others smiling and shy and still others actually having sex.

"My family," Severus explained. "All the lords and ladies of Snape manor since its existance." He gestured toward the largest painting hanging over the fireplace. "My parents." Harry looked them over carefully. The woman was noticibly Helen. Her long red hair was unbound and flowed about her naked shoulders like a clock, reaching down to brush against her thighs and back underneath her supple rear. In comparision, Octavious was large and awkward. His expression was almost suspicious and hers was something like triumphant. That same look Harry had seen in her eyes that morning. A fine shutter ran through his body.

"My mother and father are there," Severus pointed out, gesturing to the painting just off to the left of the main one. It was entirely different. The woman was young and curvy with breasts small enough to be firm, but large enough to pull down slightly under their own weight. She had big chocolate eyes and porcelin skin, her heart-shaped face set with deep red lips and high cheekbones. She was beautiful.

And then there was Octavious. Harry never would have recognized him. He was lean and wiry, his body laced with long muscles and covered obviously well cared-for alabaster skin. He had the sleed build of a Seeker and Harry was surprised to say, looked a lot like Severus with his raven black hair and jet black eyes. It was unnerving. And futher more, the two were gazing into each others eyes like two people very much in love.

"Amazing isn't it?" Severus said out of no where, making Harry start. "That my parents were happy together. You would never have known it in the end." He sounded a touch bitter. "I never knew it." And there he sounded a lot bitter. Silence fell and Harry continued to scan the pictures, taking his mind away from the fact that he was sitting on Severus' lap. He really didn't know how he was going to get through this, didn't know if he could even manage it. Suddenly what Ron had said to him about Snape not even being able to get up came back to him and seemed very funny.

"Harry?" Severus questioned finally, his voice soft, the hand on Harry's back even softer.

"It's fine," Harry said quickly. "I know what we're in here to do. Why don't we just get it over with, huh?" Severus was silent for a moment and then he snorted in laughter.

"You obviously have my intentions confused. I was going to ask if you could get off my lap as my leg is falling asleep." Harry stiffened, and more hurt than he probably should have been and far more hurt than he would ever admit to, he swung himself off his husband's lap and stood up straight and stiff, his gaze trained on the painting above the mantle. To his horror, the figures began to morph and for an instant, the canvass was blank, and then the paintings rearranged themselves, Octavious and Helen appeared above the younger Octavious and his first wife and then -horror of horrors - Harry and Snape appeared on the canvass, Harry perched on Severus' knee and both looking distant.

Harry whirrled to face his husband who was smirking.

"Likely the only picture that will ever be made of us in which we are as we are," Severus said conversationally as he stood and walked to the bed. "Go take a warm bath. Try to look thoroughly fucked by the time you're done." Harry just stared at him incredulously as he threw himself on the bed and began to pull at the blankets, bouncing and making a general mess of them.

"You are truely an arsehole," Harry said, a tight lid held on his temper.

"Perhaps," Severus admitted, flopping down on the bed. "But that's of no concern to you." Still steaming, Harry stormed out of the room and into the bathroom where he ran a hotter than necessary bath and soaked in it.

When a good enough amount of time had passed, Severus and Harry exited the chamber, got dressed in silence and descended the stairs to the ballroom, clasping hands just as they reached the base floor. A loud cheer went up immediately and Harry tried to force himself to smile and perhaps even look abashed but only managed a weary half grin. He hoped that looked thoroughly fucked enough for his husband's tastes. The reception was long and boresome and Harry was able to see Hermione and Ron only briefly at the greeting table where they presented him with their gifts to be added to the growing stack. He had danced with Severus more times than he cared for, once with Vernon which was once too many and once with Ron though he'd been steered clear of Hermione. She was - of course- not really suitable to be seen with, yet alone to dance with. He was congradulated by his fellow classmates, though he could see they all either pitied him for marrying Snape or resented him for his marrying their head of house.

GAH!!! I know I said I was putting the other two weddings in here, but I'm sorry. It just sort of took it's own path. I SWEAR they'll be in the next chapter. REALLY!!!!! And then we'll speed the plot up a bit.

Lady Shadow 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

There is a deleted scene in this chapter and I swear it's actually been posted on my mailing list this time (Honestly) My group is here: groups. yahoo. com group IndigoDragonKiss  
Please note that I have reversed the slashes and removed the http and put in spaces; there is no www. If you're unable to reach it from there, you can go to my home page and there's a link to IndigoDragonKiss ML. Thanks for all your reviews, they really do inspire me (and I'm kind of ashamed to say that some of you have -kind of- guessed some of the elements of my plot already- but don't get too smug, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. You'll find one at the end of the chapter. He. He. He)  
Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, ect.,ect.,ect.. 

Lady Shadow

P.S. I happen to be running the .::Quills::. Harry Potter Fanfiction contest and I'm in need of nominations and judges. Any help would be appreciated contact me at indigodragonkiss yahoo . com (once again, remove the spaces)

TWENTY-FIVE

xXxRonxXxDracoxXx

Ron took a deep breath and let it out in a great wosh. He was standing in front of a mirror, looking himself over. His robe was the triditional white but it had rich wine accents on the trim and rubies down the front. Personally, he thought he looked ghastly.

"You look fine!" Harry said with a laugh, pushing his friend away from the mirror so he could fix the collar on his own robe: it matched Ron's with the exception that the trim was green and the studs were emerald. He would be his best friend's attendant and would be carrying his train. Unlike Harry, Ron also had a veil of lace that was currently thrown over a chair: Ron hadn't wanted it, but Mrs. Malfoy had insisted. Malfoy tradition, she said.

"I do not! White is not my color!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying," Harry commanded, rounding on him. "Ron," he said more gently, taking his friend by the shoulders. "You look...absolutely gorgeous."

"Do you really think so?" Harry nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay, then." Ron tried to smile at Harry, but he was too nervous to manage more than a twitch of his bloodless lips.

"Ron, calm down. It's not that scary, really."

"What about..." Ron blushed crimson. "the bridal chamber?" Harry let his hands drop and turned back to the mirror.

"What about it?"

"What's it like?" Harry shrugged.

"I suppose they're all different."

"No...I mean...you know what I mean..."

"I wouldn't, actually," Harry said a touch coldly. While he'd been more than perfectly happy not to be forced into having sex with his husband, he still felt that Severus could have at least been a little more civil to him.

"You mean...you didn't...?"

"No, Ron, we didn't." Ron didn't say anything else about the subject and Harry felt bad for being so sharp with his friend.

XXXX

Draco was in the small room off the chapel with his father, his best man Blaise Zabini, and his escort, Crabbe and Goyle. While not the most intelligent blokes in the world, Crabbe and Goyle were counted among his best friends and likely the most loyal he would find: he would have felt bad not including them into his marriage. At the moment, all three of his attendants were in good moods: their ceremonies had taken place over the last few days and married life seemed to suit them all fine. Blaise had ended up with a Slytherin third year named Amanda Gonzalas. Her family was pureblood, and while not very wealthy, respected. Crabbe and Pansy had been paired and while Draco didn't envy him in the least, the boy had been smitten with Pansy for as long as any of them could remember. As for Goyle, he was happy with his small, timid Ravenclaw seventh year Allyse Anone.

"I am proud of you, son," his father was saying and Draco spared him a smile.

"Thank you, father." Lucius returned his son's smile with one of his own. Draco loved his father's smiles: they were rare, but beautiful and always seemed to melt the years off of his face until he looked his age of 39, and not closer to fifty as Draco had privately thought he looked these days. The Dark Lord did make all his followers appear older, if nothing else.

The bells began to toll in the chaple and Draco jumped, then laughed nervously.

"Well, Dray," Crabbe said, smiling. "Who ever thought you'd be the last of us to get married?"

"By hours," Draco responded, rolling his eyes.

"Still last," Goyle quipped. They laughed and the tension eased as they all made their way to the chaple. Blaise went off to escort his mother in and Draco strode up the isle to the front of the room, his father and attendants following behind.

"Draco," his godfather greeted formally as he ascended the steps. Draco gave him the smallest of smiles: though he might not approve of all the the things his godfather did, he loved the man dearly. Severus stepped up in front of him and they exchanged kisses on the cheek before Severus joined his father on the step below.

"Severus," Lucius said with a rare sincere smile. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss my godson's wedding for all the world." Lucius may have said more, but his mother was being escorted up to the podium on Blaise's arm.

"Mother," Draco said smiling. She held out a hand for him to kiss, which he did.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered as she curtsied. Draco smiled again and she was lead away. Next in the procession was Mrs. Weasley, being escorted by Charlie. Draco awknowledged the older boy with a slight nodd that Charlie returned and then Mrs. Weasley was hugging him.

"Mother!" Charlie hissed.

"Welcome to the family!" she said squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm very pleased." He smiled at her radiantly and she actually patted his cheek. Charlie rolled his eyes and led his mother away. Draco brought a hand up to his mouth to hide his smile. He was really very fond of the Weasleys. The music started abruptly and the smile fell off his face as the alterboy came in. It was one of Draco's distant cousins on his mother's side. The boy was young and clingy and Draco had never really been all that fond of him, but he was the right age and his father was trying to procure a deal with his mother, so Draco had allowed it. Behind him came the ladies, all looking far too important and not realizing that they probably wouldn't be recognized by either the groom or the bride. They faned out, one to the left, one to the right, and so forth until the isle was completely empty and Ron and his father stood in the doorway. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he watched them come forward slowly. Blaise had to jab him in the side to remind him to get his ass down the stairs to greet them. Across from blaise, Percy made a small, disapproving sound and shook his head. He'd been quite aloft the entire day and Draco had attempted to avoid him as he seemed quite intent on engaging him in political talks. Draco had left him to his father, a task Lucius had taken on with glee. He'd always been fond of beating people at political discussion.

Draco had reached the base of the stairs and was staring at his bride wide-eyed; he looked so gorgeous, even if he couldn't see his face. Draco hadn't realized that the preacher had come to the top of the stairs until he started to speak.

"Do you, on this twenty-third day of September, give Ronald Weasley to Draco Malfoy in this most holy of unions?" Arthur nodded solmnly

"I, Arthur Weasley, do so give Ronald Weasley to Draco Malfoy in marriage on this day the twenty-third day of September."

"You honor me beyong expression, Mr. Weasley. I swear to you that I will do all that's in my power to make your son happy." Arthur smiled and took Draco's hands in his own before bringing them to his lips and kissing them. With a smile, he placed Ron's hands in his husband's and backed away. Draco's heart was thundering against his ribcage as he led his hudband up the stairs, not noticing anything else around him.

XXXXX

Ron stood, staring at the small, inconspicious wooden door that would lead to the bridal chamber.

"Ron," Harry prompted. "Open the door." Ron shakily reached out and opened the door. Beyond was a small chamber, undecorated and looking forbidding.

"Let's get you undressed," Harry said gently once the door was closed. Ron nodded and his hands rose to his collar, begining to undo the many clasps.

"Ron. Calm down. It's not like you're a virigin," Harry said, not unkindly.

"I know...but they say there's something special about this room. About what happens."

"Maybe something special does happen, but the most special thing I experienced was the portrait."

"Portrait?" Ron squeaked.

"Ron!" Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him around to face him. "Look at me. Ron..." Ron finally lifted his eyes to his friend's face. "you and Draco will be so good together. I can see...he really loves you, Ron," Harry said, and couldn't help the slight note of bitterness that crept into his voice. "And I'm sure whatever happens, you'll be fine." Ron smiled shakily.

"Thanks, Harry."

"What are friends for? I mean, I wouldn't know what to if I didn't have to give you pep talks." Ron laughed a bit.

"So I should call you if I ever have a problem getting it up?" Harry laughed too and pushed his friend into a chair.

"Now I don't know about that...I'm not exactly one to give advise on that particular matter," he said, but he wasn't entirely viscious about it. "I'm afraid you have more experience in that arena than I ever want!" Harry knelt and began unlacing his friend's shoes.

"Harry...it's not all bad, really. And, christ, even Snape must need to get off sometimes!" Harry choked.

"Not something I'd like to imagine. He's been celibate for the past ten years, I think he go a little while longer."

"Really? Ten years?!" Harry laughed again and pulled Ron up. He pulled off his underclothes and folded them neatly.

"Draco's waiting for you," Harry said, pushing him toward the door. "Your clothes will be waiting for you in the exit room." Ron nodded and gave Harry a small smile.

"I'll see you down there."

"Don't be too long, don't want to miss Hermione's wedding!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the all the chocolate frogs in the world." Harry laughed and winked at his friend before leaving.

Ron stood before the door. On the other side, his husband waited for him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. The room was surprisingly simple; it was a square room with tapestries and portraits hung on the wall. Ron didn't really notice any of this, however, because his eyes were riveted to the bed. The bed was circular and surronded by rich red draperies that matched the silk sheets that cascaded over the side of the matress. But that wasn't what Ron was looking at. Draco was sprawled on the bed, naked, his pale limbs contrasting sharply with the deep red sheets he was on.

"Come here, husband of mine," Draco whispered suductively. Ron crossed the room on shaking legs and climbed on to the bed. Draco pulled him down next to him and spooned up behind him. Confused, Ron tried to roll over.

"Be still for a moment, dear," Draco said in his ear. Ron did as he was told, albeit slowly. "Watch the mantle," Draco urged. For the first time, Ron turned his attention to the fireplace. Above it, Lucius and Narcissa were painted in still, brilliant colors. Lucius sat on the bed, and Narcissa on the floor between his legs. The oddest thing about the picture was that they were both smiling and appeared sincere.

"Smile Ron," Draco whispered, and Ron did. He cuddled into his husband and smiled his most brilliant smile. Before his eyes, the portrait changed and he and Draco replaced his parents.

"Beautiful," Draco said, sitting up and stratling his husband. "Did you know," he began, his voice low and seductive. "That a very special bond is formed between soul mates the first time they have sex after the rites?"

"This isn't our first time, Dray," Ron reminded him, brushing his hair out of the way.

"But it is the first time after the bonding, darling..." Ron smiled.

"So...what about this bond?" Draco slowly pushed Ron onto his back and placed his head on his chest.

"With this bond, I'll always know if you're in any kind of trouble...if you're hurt or scared...and you'll always know the same about me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It makes us close. There's also a little backdraft and we'll always feel a little bit of what the other's feeling."

"Sounds amazing."

"Oh yeah..." Draco leaned down and captured his husband's lips.

(((DELETED NC-17))

xXxHermionexXxSeamusxXx

They had to leave early. It didn't really appear that anyone minded, though Harry -who'd been having 'polite' conversation with them seemed 'politely' distressed. They were leaving him with Severus after all. She smiled at him sympathetically, and 'politely' kissed his cheek, and then his husband's. Seamus settled for a wave and both of their parents expressed their pleasure at having met him -though they later said that Harry Potter was really very stuck up.

"He's not," Hermione would assure them. "he's just being the husband and the aristocrat right now. He's so much nicer and a lot warmer than that, really." They looked at her dubiously but didn't press the issue.

"Please give this to Ron and Draco for us," Hermione said, pressing a plainly wrapped package into Harry's hands.

"I will," Harry promised.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer," Seamus said apologetically.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll understand." Hermione nodded, but looked at the small door at the head of the room again, hoping to catching a glipse of her best friend. She shook her head finally.

"Come on Hermione," her mother urged. "You really don't want to be late to your own wedding, dear."

"Alright." She sighed. "See you there Harry?"

"Of course." He smiled at her just once; it was a small but sincere smile. Seamus put an arm around her waist and led her off.

"I'm starting to think the twins and Ginny had the right idea with this one," Hermione confessed as they stepped into the floo.

"What do you mean, dear?" Mary -Seamus' mother asked, confused.

"They're not getting married until later," Seamus explained. He leaned against the wall and sighed. The last week had been taxing to say the least.

"But it's okay," Hermione said quickly; she knew how hard her parents had worked for them. "I'm sure it's going to be beautiful."

The ceremony was simple, but beautiful. It was a cross between a muggle and wizarding ceremony. Less pomp, more traditional vows, but the wizarding clothing and bonding prevailed. Hermione looked beautiful in her elegant white robes, her train stretching half the length of the isle and her veil falling to her knees. Harry sat in the front row on the bride's side and watched her with envious eyes; she was so happy, and he was happy for her, but...he wondered why he couldn't have that. He looked at Severus only once during the ceremony. His eyes remained glued stubbornly forward, his eyes unfocused and it was obvious that he wasn't paying attention, and further more would rather not be present if he could avoid it.

"I do," Seamus whispered and he smiled a slow smile. Hermione's face was still conceiled by her veil, but she radiated beauty like a star. Even when the shades were down, consciousness of the beauty just beyond remained.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a paternal smile. Seamus took a slow breath and held it as he lifted the veil from Hermione's face and carefully pushed it back. She looked up at him with shinning eyes and the softest of smiles. Seamus closed his eyes, leaned in and let their lips come together in the most chaste of kisses. The room was filled with clapping and cheering and Hermione smiled when she saw her parents crying and then laced her arm in Seamus' and let him lead her down the isle.

xXxHarryxXxSeverusxXx

It was late when they finally stepped through the floo and emerged in the front foyer of Snape manor. Harry set off immediately, moving quickly to distance himself from his husband.

"Harry?" A soft voice called quietly, suddenly. Harry stopped dead in the deserted hallway and looked around quickly. It appeared empty.

"Yes?" He asked tensly. Aiden emerged from where he'd been leaning against the wall, concieled by shadows.

"Aiden. You scared me!" he acused, taking a deep breath. Aiden smiled.

"That was not my intention. Walk with me for a moment? I have something to speak to you about."

"Sure."

"Privately." Harry looked around.

"How much more private can you ask for?" Aiden smirked.

"I was here," he pointed out. Harry inclined his head in awknowledgement. "one thing you should learn," he said, very quietly. "is that walls have ears and mouths as well, to any who would think to listen." he jerked his head toward a balcony that Harry hadn't noticed. Harry nodded and followed him outside. Without a word, Aiden took to a narrow, almost hidden set of stairs that led to the ground. Harry followed along silently. They reached the grounds, and still, Aiden didn't speak. They continued to walk until they were out of the garden and passing through a small field into a forest.

"Where are we going?" Harry demanded gently. Aiden stopped.

"I came here to seduce you," he admitted, sighing heavily, his shoulders dropping. Harry reared back and turned to flee, but Aiden held up a hand. "That is not what I intend to do, however." Harry remained on guard but didn't run. "There is something you need to understand about the contract you have with Severus," Aiden continued. "More specifically about the Fidelity clause. It's a negotiable clause, but it's required and it's key to the whole contract." Harry shook his head a little and let out a frusterated breath.

"I don't understand."

"If any of the clauses in the contract are broken, a fine is incured."

"Aiden-"

"Except the Fidelity clause." Aiden turned his back abruptly and his shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath. "if the Fidelity clause is broken, Severus would be punished...horribly."

"What?" Harry asked, startled. "How?" Aiden turned back to face him.

"He would loose his name and everything that goes along with it. His accounts, his titles, his job, his inheritance, and more importantly the estate."

"I don't understand...if I break the clause, why would he be punished?"

"The clause was implimented a long time ago, when the world was still ruled by ancient magics. In the eyes of the Mages -they were the leaders, so to speak- a wife was a piece of property, owned by her husband. Anything and everything she did was reflected on her husband and accredited to him. There are many times in which a woman has...saved the planet or something of that nature, but the deed was accredited to her husband in the history books, and likewise there were many women who have done horrible, horrible things and those were accredited to her husband as well. People say that women are growing more bold...." he shook his head. "they're just finally getting credit for their own actions....however, what I'm trying to get to, is that if a wife cheats on her husband under this clause, it's viewed as his fault, because he wasn't enough to hold her affections."

"That doesn't seem fair," Harry protested.

"It isn't really, but most of the time it worked to the women's advantage. With the threat of loosing absolutely everything many men were more curteous to their wives, more kind. Of course, on the flipside, many chained them to the bedroom, kept a constant eye on them or gave them love potions to ensure their loyalty."

"Okay...but...I still don't understand..."

"There are people who would gain a lot if you were to cheat on your husband," Aiden said simply.

"Who?"

"Harry, think about it. If Severus were to be taken out of succession..."

"You would get everything," Harry concluded.

"Including you," Aiden agreed.

"Why would you do that?!"

"It's not my doing, Harry. It's my mother's. She was enraged when Octavious' condition became so bad that we were forced to move to warmer climates and Octavious abdicated his estate in Severus' favor. She's been plotting ways to get it out of his control and into mine for a long time."

"Why would it be better to have you in control?"

"Severus holds no love for Helen...but inspite of everything she is, she's my mother and I do love her. I have a difficult time refusing her anything. She would gain indirect control of the estate through me and she knows it." He looked up at Harry, his green eyes sad.

"Then...what makes this different...you probably could have, you know. Seduced me. I like you enough." Harry blushed, but didn't back away from his statement. Aiden smiled.

"That's quite the compliment, Harry. My mother made one miscalculation...she underestimated how much I love my brother. I wouldn't hurt him for the world. I'm warning you though; it doesn't have to be me. It can be anyone and anything as simple as a kiss and I would have the estate and you, automatically. There would be nothing anyone could do." Harry's eyes opened wide. "However," Aiden continued. "You have to be a completely willing participant in the activity. No interference from spells, potions, or coercion of any kind." Harry sighed in relief.

"What would happen if..." he blushed again.

"If you were taken against your will? Severus would be notified through your bond that you were being violated and he would be able to find you and deal with the problem..." he stopped. Harry was giving him a look.

"Which bond?" he asked. The bond that had occured at the ceremony, certianly didn't have any of those properties.

"The one...in the bridal chamber? Certain you felt it? It's supposed to be a very powerful..." he stopped dead as realization dawned on him. "You two didn't?" Harry shook his head and shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. Aiden took several deep breaths. "Harry...that's a very important bond! Especially between you two!"

"Don't look at me!" Harry snapped. "I didn't want to, but I would have. It was your brother that..." Aiden groaned.

"Okay...the bond will take place any time after the initial ceremony. Harry...I know you don't want to...but it needs to be done. As soon as you can bring yourself to it." Harry shook his head a little.

"We're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm under the impression that I'll still be in the dorms and he'll be in his rooms...I don't know if-" Aiden waved the rest of the expalnation off.

"It's alright.You'll be safe at Hogwarts...but, Harry, please remember what I said."

"I will, I promise." Aiden nodded.

"We should return before your spouse comes to find you-"

"Too late." They both turned to find Severus approaching and Harry could tell he was pissed.

"We were just talking!" Harry said quickly, taking a step further away from his oncoming husband; he remembered quite keenly Severus' reaction to breakfast, and he and Aiden had hardly exchanged a word; he didn't want to know what Severus would do having caught them in an obviously compramising situation.

"Back to the room," Severus spat, pointing to the manor. Harry grew angry.

"What makes you think you can order me around like I'm some wayward child?!" he demanded harshly. Snape might be bigger and stronger and more powerful that he was, but he didn't have to take this.

"Becuase that's how you're acting! Back to the room now!" Harry jumped. Severus' voice was steely, harsh and loud. Dispite himself, he hurried back down the path. Severus waited until he was out of hearing range before preparing to speak. He opened his mouth several times and was then forced to close it and try again when his temper was better under control.

"Aiden, goddamnit, why are you doing this to me!?"

"I'm not doing anything to you Severus."

"Don't play that innocent shit with me! I know damn well what you're blasted mother is doing! I won't stand for it, do you hear me?!" He was panting, his eyes flashing.

"Severus, I was warning him about what my mother is planning."

"I don't buy it!"

"Ask him yourself!" Aiden snapped. Severus took several gasping breaths. "You know I would sooner cut out my own heart than hurt you," Aiden said, quieter. Severus' shoulders dropped and he sighed in defeat.

"I know," he admitted. Aiden began walking back to the house. He paused and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Think about what I said earlier. Please," he urged. Severus nodded jerkily and Aiden continued back to the house.

Severus took a walk around the grounds before returning to the house.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

TWENTY-SIX::

Harry was breathing hard as he pushed through the bedroom door.

"Harry!" L'oReen exclaimed, jumping up from where he'd been waiting for them to return. "What's wrong?!" Harry waved his hands uselessly as he tried to catch his breath and explain.

"He's going to kill me," he breathed finally. "But I didn't do anything! Honestly, we were just talking!"

"Harry," L'oReen said placatingly. "Calm down. Tell me what happened." The Cetripath took a deep breath and shielded himself from recieving Harry's wild emotions.

"I...Aiden and I were talking and he found us...and he was so mad!"

"I don't understand, Harry, what are you talking about?" Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"Aiden and I went outside to talk. We were outside the eastern gardens..."

"Outside the grounds?" Harry shook his head, a little confused.

"I don't think so. We went past a low wall and there were a lot of trees...."

"You were still on the grounds." L'oReen sighed in relief. "But what is Severus so angry about?" He would normally search Severus' feelings out, but he would risk getting a drought of Harry's raging emotions and at the moment couldn't afford it.

"He thought...Aiden and I...." Harry made a face; he'd calmed down considerably and was getting the somewhat rash thoughts of being boiled in oil out of his head and was starting to get indignant. "And maybe I should have!" He said abruptly, glaring at the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Aiden was telling me about the Fidelity clause...and what would happen if it were broken." Realization dawned on L'oReen and he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him into a chair. He knelt in front of Harry and placed his hands on the boy's knees.

"Harry...you must understand...for Severus...if he were to loose his name, there would be nothing. It's not just the estate, he would probably jump at the chance to be rid of the Snape name and all that comes with it. But to loose everything else? Harry, it's not just money: it would be his degrees, his titles-"

"What titles?" Harry interrupted.

"Potions Master for one, and likely his most cherished. However, Severus was also knighted and is a Weapons Master as well. He also holds a degree in charms and is a master in Occlemency."

"Impressive," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly, though he couldn't help but actually be impressed.

"Yes...Harry, Severus is a good man, he is."

"You keep saying that," Harry spat, standing and stepping toward a window. "And everytime you do, he does something worse."

"Harry-" Harry rounded on him abruptly and L'oReen took a small, involuntary step backwards. Harry's face was still flushed and damp with frightened tears, but his eyes were cold, like they had been that morning. Whatever life Harry's ordeal had pushed back into his eyes had been snuffed out mercilessly.

"Are there any other rooms in the manor?"

"Of course," L'oReen answered slowly.

"Where is Snape's potion lab located? I know he must have at least one."

"They're all in the west wing and the dungeons. Why?"

"Locate me a room in the east wing and have it prepared. I'm moving tonight."

"Harry," L'oReen cautioned. He knew that if Harry moved out of the master bedroom, he and Severus would never see each other, and this rift that had formed between them would never be mended. "Think about this for a moment."

"I don't have to put up with him, L'oReen, and so help me, I won't!" He turned back to the window. "I'm sure he would be far more happy with me elsewhere anyways." L'oReen took a breath to protest when the soft sound of weight being lifted off the door and purposefully quiet steps were heard in the hallway. He didn't know how long Severus had been outside the door, but he'd certainly heard the last exchange, if nothing else.

"Harry...if you just talked to him...he's not all bad-"

"L'oReen!" Even through his shield, he could feel little tendrils of Harry's distress as it radiated from the boy. Harry was not accustomed to giving orders, didn't like it, but needed to be gone from the room. L'oReen sighed.

"Yes, m'lord. I'll have a room prepared immediately and a fire started." He bowed as he backed out of the room. Harry remained unmoved, his back stiff, his hands clasped behind his back, and his reflection stared at L'oReen intensely.

Severus moved quickly back to the manor. It was getting cold and he needed to apologize to Harry before the boy fell asleep. He was wrong to treat him like he had and no manner of mistreating his husband was going to change the fact that they were married. And he didn't want to see Harry fall apart like his mother had.

"Oh! Severus, there you are!" He stopped with his one foot on the stairs and turned toward the voice. His step-mother was standing by the Floo, her travel robe on over her dress. He glanced up at the clock above the Floo door. It was almost midnight. "Your father's not doing well, honey, and I'm afraid we're going to have to cut our visit short and return home early."

"Is he alright?" Severus asked, his voice laced with some small amount of concern. Bastard or not, Octavius was still his father. Helen waved and smiled.

"He's fine, but you know how he gets in this wet weather." Severus nodded. Octavius was a bear in wet weather, he hurt so.

"Do you require any assistance?"

"No. Octavius and the servents have already gone through. I was going to leave you a note, since I just couldn't find either you or your bride..." her expression was a curious one; she wanted to see if Severus was at all concerned about his 'brides' whereabouts.

"Yes, Harry was quite exhausted; he's already in bed. You could have left it with L'oReen." Helen waved dismissively. It was common knowledge that the Lady was not entirely fond of the Centripath.

"Well, I've found you so there's no need. Tell me, dear," Severus supressed a wince; he hated it when she used pet names with him. "Have you seen your brother about?" Severus smiled sweetly.

"No, Mother," he lied. "I can't say I have."

"Well," she said, a small, poorly hidden, triumphant smile gracing her features. "When you see him, tell him I said goodbye, and I'll see him soon." Severus smiled again.

"I'll be sure to tell him when I see him." She sauntered forward, placed a cold kiss on his cheek and then sashayed back to the Floo, waving over one shoulder.

"Ta, darling."

"Goodbye, Mother. Don't forget about your shopping date with Petunia," he reminded her innocently, cackling up inside when he saw her shoulders tense just slightly.

"Thank you for reminding me," she said, turning briefly. "I might have forgotten otherwise." Severus inclined his head and she finally stepped through the Floo and closed the glass doors. As soon as she was gone, Severus bolted up the stairs and and hurried toward the master bedroom. He stopped at the door, listening to see if Harry was still awake. To his astonishment, he heard Harry ordering a room in the east wing, as far away from his husband as he could manage. Severus moved away from the door carefully, so as not to alert the room's occupants of his presence and walked slowly away, headed for his study and his brandy.

xXxDracoxXxRonxXx

In which Draco teaches history and Ron is an advid listener...

"Draco?" Ron asked. The morning sunlight was streaming through the high windows and Draco's eyes were still closed lightly against the cheery rays.

"Hmm?"

"Your mother said something...at Harry's wedding, that I was wondering about."

"You might as well get used to dropping 'your' and just calling her mother. She'll throw a fit otherwise. A dignified fit, but a fit nonetheless."

"Alright," Ron conceeded. "But she said that the Dursleys were once a wizarding family. I was wondering about that." Draco opened one eye and peered at him speculatively. He sighed finally and sat up.

"Alright then, come along. You would have had to see this eventually in any event. Why not now?" He pulled on a casual robe -Ron had been astonded to learn that the Malfoys were very fond of walking around in their pajamas and a night robe whenever the manor was empty of guests- and walked toward the door, stretching as he did so. Ron followed him quickly, pulling on his slippers as he walked. They moved down the corridor, took a right at a small, almost hidden passage that wound dizzingly, an abrupt left, another right and then up a flight of stairs, tourches flaring awake as they neared and puffing out when they were out of range.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked; he didn't like being reminded of exactly how big the manor was by being led through countless twisting passages. The place was easily as big as Hogwarts.

"Hush, darling. We're just about there." Ron rolled his eyes and caught hold of Draco's sleeve. His husband said nothing, but allowed it. After countless steps, they arrived at a plain wooden door with iron plates, looking very much like any door in the manor, but Ron found himself almost as anxious as when he stood before the door to the bridal chamber. What lie beyond? A tomb? A torture chamber? A room filled with manuscripts? His breath hitched as Draco reached for the door and pushed it open to reveal...an empty room. Ron hissed in dissapointment.

"Draco!" he snapped, dropping the other boys hand and turning to go back.

"You'll get yourself lost," Draco said reasonably. "Come here. Not all is as it seems." Ron gave in with a sigh, mostly because he knew he would get lost if he tried to find the way back himself. He followed Draco into the small, plain room and looked around. Everything appeared exactly as it seemed. No decorations on the wall -not even a torch to light the room- no furniture, nothing.

"What's so special about this room?"

"This is a pureblood's way of keeping track of his own. And those who aren't," Draco replied. It wasn't nasty really, just a statement of fact. Ron lookoed around again.

"I wonder about you sometimes, I really do," he said finally. "Can you take me back to the room, hm? I would like to get some sleep before we have to go back. Since I sure as all hell didn't get any last night." But he didn't sound too put off. Draco chuckled a little and took out his wand. He shut the door with one hand, plunging them into complete darkness and making Ron jump. A moment later, a soft red glow began to emminate from the walls, casting Draco in a gholish light and making him appear sinister. Ron backed away impulsively. Draco smiled what would have been a reassuring smile, but only looked ghastly in the odd light.

"Calm down, I'm not going to eat you. Not in here anyway. Now you wanted to know about Dursley?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled his wand up and tapped it lightly against the wall. "Dursley, Vernon L.," he said in a commanding tone. Before their eyes, brillant green lines burst out of the cracks in the stone and a family tree was displayed. Vernon Lewis Dursley was highlighted in white and his direct family tree, in green. His son was a pale yellow and his wife and her tree were faded shades of red.

"My god," Ron whispered. "How come we don't have one of these?"

"These are ancient, they were built almost two thousand years ago. Those pureblood families that are still in possession of the original habitation of their founding father, have one. The Weasleys are not."

"Oh. You mean Malfoys have always lived in this manor?"

"Yes. It wasn't always the manor as it is now, but here, in some form or another, yes. It's an old magic that has sadly been lost. Not even the best wizarding family tree libraries can compete." He shook his head slowly, then turned back to the family tree. "I'll explain it to you," he offered. With a wave of his wand, he summoned two chairs and gestured to one. Ron sat slowly, gazing at the bright lines wonderingly.

"Now," Draco started, settling in. "Vernon's father was a pureblood wizard. The Dursley line had diminished quite a bit -too much interbreeding- so there were no real powerful wizards in the family, but they were an old and well respected family. Vernon's father, however -for some reason no one could have guessed- decided to marry a Muggle woman." Draco pointed to Vernon's mother. Her name was in pink. "In order for you to understand this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to explain something about genes and traits- DNA, that sort of thing." Draco chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment as he thought about exactly how he was going to explain it.

"The gene for being able to work with magic is recessive. That means that the Muggle gene, as we've come to call it, if present will hide the magical gene, making the individual unable to wield magic. The gene is on the X chromsome -females have two X's and males have one X and a Y. So, the father does not pass on this gene to his sons, basically making the mother responisible for whether or not a male child can handle magic. The mother, because she has two X's can have a recessive and dominate gene, two dominate genes or two recessive genes." Draco paused to see if Ron was getting everything. The boy's eyebrows were creased but he nodded understanding.

"If the mother has both dominate genes, no male children will be unable to work with magic, two recessive and all male children will be able to, and one of each and there a fifty-fifty chance that they'll be able to. Understand?" Ron nodded. "Now, Vernon's mother had two dominate genes."

"So there was no chance that any boy of theirs would be magical," Ron finished.

"Or any child, since her dominate genes would have covered the recessive gene the father would give to a daughter. In any event they had just one child. Vernon grew up...well, angry, to be frank. All of his relatives on his father's side could work with magic, and his mother was an only child, both parent's deceased."

"So that's why he's so...."

"Retentive? I would wager so." Draco glanced up at the chart again. "See the two lines through line that connects Vernon's parents?" Ron nodded. "That means that they were devorced. His mother took him with her and..." he moved the chart over a little with a slight wave. "Married a Muggle. They had two daughters -one died and the other appears to still be living."

"Marge?" Draco nodded. "I've heard all about her," Ron said, making a face.

"Any other questions? Since we're here?"

"What about Petunia?" Ron asked slowly.

"The Evans? Now that's a bit of a sad tale. One You-Know-Who uses quite frequently when giving his speeaches on why we shouldn't interact with Muggles." Draco leaned back a little and tapped the stone behind him twice. Vernon's line dissapeared and the eery red glow returned.

"Evans, Petunia A." Petunia appeared and then a huge branching of lines followed, crowding against the walls, and finally pushing through them, as it just wouldn't fit in the room.

"Wow."

"Yes. The Evans are not a pureblood family in the sense that the Malfoys are. They have a pureblood strand, but, as you can see, there have been a lot of witches and wizard who fell of the pureblood broom." Ron let his eyes wander in amazement. "Petunia, happens to come from the pureblood strand," Draco said finally.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Not at the moment it doesn't, but that is because you don't have all the information. Petunia is very much magically inclinded."

"Are you serious?! No way!"

"Yes way. But let me explain. Petunia is older than her sister by twelve years. The Evans were a family much like your own. Quite intent on involving themselves with Muggles and participating in their world. Petunia attended a Muggle primary school and when she recieved her Hogwarts letter, decided not to go. She wanted to stay with her friends. Her family was fine with that and supported her, so she finished school as a Muggle, got a Muggle job and Muggle husband. And Then Lilly got her letter. Lilly had always been more inclined to magic than her sister, had attended St. Lugstons Magical Primary School, and was very excited to be going to Hogwarts. Her family was very proud, and Petunia was bitter. She felt that she didn't have the kind of choices that her younger sister did."

"So Petunia is really a witch?"

"Well, not really. She isn't trained, so no."

"Oh. Wait a minute! If Petunia is pureblood, and the mother is responsible for the son's ability to use magic..."

"Dudley is magical as well."

"Merlin's balls!" Draco cocked an eyebrow. "But... why did he come to Hogwarts?"

"I'd bet his parents never even showed him the letter. Didn't want their son being something they couldn't." Ron nodded and then his brows furrowed again.

"How do you know all this? There's no way you got that all off the chart!" Draco chuckled a little.

"I don't know all of this. It's this room- we'll have to key you to it, but not right now. It's like...having a book on your lap. You don't know everything that's in the book, but if you know what you're looking for, you can find it. That's what I'm doing."

"So...this little room knows all of this?" Ron asked dubiously. Draco nodded. "How?" The blonde shrugged.

"We don't know. It just does." Ron gave him -and the room- a look, but didn't say anything else about it.

"He couldn't start Hogwarts late could he?" Ron asked abruptly. He didn't like Dudley in the least, but that just wasn't fair. He'd never heard of anyone starting Hogwarts more than a year late, but maybe. Draco shook his head.

"No, but there is a school both he and his mother could attend. Created for these kinds of cases....and those who failed or dropped out of a more triditional magical school." Ron nodded slowly.

"We should talk to Harry about this, see what he wants to do."

"I agree. But for the moment, I believe you wanted to go back to bed?" Ron smiled.

"I'm going to miss this," Ron said sadly as they stood up and Draco opened the door. The lines dissappeared quickly, as though afraid of the light that lie in the hallway. They stepped into the hall and shut the door, Ron's hand immediately reaching for his husbands.

"Well, you won't have to miss it for a while," Draco announced with a small smirk. Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"Why's that?"

"Because I've applied for -and recieved- honeymoon time. You and I are going traveling for a week." Ron grinned widely and through his arms around his husband's neck. He kissed him insistantly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I wanted to surprise you. So, you still want to go back to bed?" Ron nodded sly.

"Oh yes....though, I'm not to sure about the sleeping bit...." Draco laughed and led his husband back through the corridores. He'd meant to instruct Ron to pay attention to where they were going, but in honesty, was hardly paying attention himself.

xXxHermionexXxSeamusxXx

"Hermione?" Hermione paused in the act of packing and turned toward the door.

"Yes, mum?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, dear?" Hermione opened the door and gestured for her mother to come in. Her mother was a slender woman and looked very much like her daughter, though a bit more refined. Many cares had worn away the tauntness of her skin and laugh lines had etched themselves around her eyes and mouth, but she was still beautiful. "I know...that now you're married, you're going to want to have sex and whatnot....and well, there's nothing wrong with that, but...I just wanted to caution you." Hermione opened her mouth to stop her mother; she and Seamus weren't going to be having sex, at least not right away. "You have such high asspirations, Hermione, and I have such hopes for you...don't let a baby get in the way of that. If you are going to have sex, please be careful."

Hermione's face softened and she sat next to her mother and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I will, I promise."

"Well...I suppose it's time to send you back to school, huh?" Hermione nodded, tossed her hairbrush into her bag and zipped it shut. "It was so nice to see. I do so miss you when you're away."

"It was nice to see you too, mum." she hugged her mother tightly and when they parted, something had changed between them. They were no longer just mother and daughter, Hermione had changed, was closer to her mother now.

xXxHarryxXxSeverusxXx

"Are you packed?" Severus asked stiffly. He knew he really didn't have a right to be angry at Harry for moving out of their room, especially not after what he'd done to the boy and considering the fact that he'd been planning the same thing. Harry nodded once, his gaze locked straight a head, his jaw tight and his eyes far off. This would have been the perfect time for Severus to apologize and try to fix things, but he didn't. Instead, he motioned with his wand and brought his personal belongings forward. Harry's were presumably already in his pocket.

L'oReen was standing off to Severus' side and the Lord could feel the Centripath's displeasure quite keenly. If Harry noticed L'oReen's narrowed eyes and persed lips, he didn't say anything.

"Shall we go, then?" Severus asked finally. Harry set off for the Floo without a word and Severus followed, L'oReen on his heels. Harry stepped through the Floo first and was gone without even turning to face his husband.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Severus," L'oReen hissed once the boy was gone. Severus sighed.

"I did come up to apologize last night," he protested weakily.

"Then why didn't you?!" Severus winced at L'oReen's harsh tone. He'd recieved more of the housekeeper's anger in the last week alone than he had in all his life.

"L'oReen....I'll try to make it up to him. I will, I promise."

"See that you do," the man said harshly and then his features softened somewhat considerably and he sighed. "I know this had been hard on you too, Severus," he conceeded. Severus looked at him wearily; the potions master seemed to have aged a great many years over night. L'oReen sighed again and wrapped his arms around his once-lover. Severus buried his face in his housekeeper's neck and held him almost desperately.

"I keep hoping I'm going to wake up," he whispered finally. L'oReen leaned his head against Severus' and sighed again. It frusterated him to no end that he couldn't make it better. He'd been all Severus' had had for so many years, and he'd become to accustomed to just fixing everything.

"Things will get better, if you let them," L'oReen said quietly. Severus nodded against his neck and pulled away. He held his long-time friend's gaze for a while and then turned and left. There were never any goodbyes between them. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

TWENTY-SEVEN:

xXxRonxXxDracoxXx

"Are you already to go?" Draco asked, smiling brillantly as his husband desended the main stairwell. Ron grinned at him.

"Where exactly are we going, anyways?" Ron asked when Draco slipped and arm around his waist and led him to the Floo.

"You'll see," Draco promised with a smile, leading him into the Floo. They'd already said goodbye to Draco's parents and only the house elves were there to wish them off. With a last, mysterious smile, Draco called out there destination.

When they stepped out of the Floo, Ron was greeted by the most amazing sight. They were in a wood cabin of some kind, overlooking a beautiful tropical ocean.

"Welcome to Hawii, my love," Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist. "And it's all ours," he added. Ron turned on his suspiciously.

"What do you mean, 'all ours'?" Draco laughed at his expression.

"Not the entire thing," he said. "Just one island."

"Draco!"

"What? It's not like I kicked the Muggles off. This a private Malfoy estate that the Muggles don't even know about."

"You have your own island!"

"Correction," Draco said silkily, gently laving that spot right behind his husband's right ear that sent him insane. "We own a whole chain of them. Small, one -only four islands that are about 10 kilometers across. Not that big at all. And we gifted one of them to Harry and Severus as a wedding present, if that makes you feel better." Ron rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways and turned his eyes back to the giant window the fireplace had dumped them in front of. A manicured lawn led down to a golden beach where water lapped at the sand.

"It's beautiful," Ron breathed finally, leaning back into Draco's arms and sighing as the sun began to set, casting the water into a mirad of colors.

"Yes," Draco agreed, turning his husband slowly in his arms and kissed him tenderly. Ron followed him happily through the halls, up the stairs and to a beautiful bedroom. Ron just stopped and looked at it for minute. The room opened up into a large space that swept out to a deck, the wall seperating the room from the balcony...missing. In its place, stood several posts and fluttering white, translucent curtains. The most breath taking picture of the sun, hovering like a golden smear on the horizon was framed perfectly between the ornate posts.

But at the moment, he was more concerned with the bed against the far right wall. The very large bed against the far right wall. Draco led him to it, pushing him gently so he tumbled through the gazy curtains and fell to the down bed, the light blankets blossoming around him as he hit the bed.

"You're so beautiful..." Draco whispered, slowly lowering himself to the bed next to his husband and brushing at his cheeks. Ron blushed softly and he rolled onto his side to take away some of the feeling of being absorbed.

"You're beautiful," he corrected gently, leaning forward to catch his husband's lips in the softest of kisses, one hand trailing down the boy's side to rest on his hip. Draco responded by pulling Ron against him and twining his hands in his husband's red hair.

"Ron?" Draco asked quietly.

"Hmm...?"

"Could we pretend...just for now, that we're not who we are?" Ron looked up, a little startled.

"What do you mean, not us?"

"Not wizards, not Light or Dark or..or anything. Just us." Ron smiled softly.

"Sure." Draco smiled back at him and it was a rare, unguarded smile. He rolled over slowly, pinning his husband to the bed and gently leaning down to capture his lips again, his hands trailing down Ron's trim frame to slowly pull at buttons and zippers, genlty push various articles of clothing off and discarding them, moving slowly and languidly over his body, worshiping him with his lips and teeth, takimg much pleasure in the soft sounds Ron made, the little jerks he made when Draco touched just the right spots.

xXxHarryxXxSeverusxXx

The days passed and the air about the school changed. Inter-house rivalry didn't exactly die, but it had improved drastically. The students began to sit where ever they felt like it - effectively elliminating house tables - and, though Dumbledore had mentioned something briefly about remaining in one's own bed, none of the teachers had really done anything about the fact that there were Hufflepuffs in the Gryffindor dormitory and Gryffindors in the Slytherin dormitory. They did, however make it very clear that passwords were not be exchanged, and so students from other houses could only get into the dormitory if they were escorted by someone from that house. Which seemed to work out fine.

Just about everyone was happy.

Except Harry.

He saw his husband during class and meal times and other than that, he was alone. Ron was almost always off with Draco, Hermione and Seamus were constantly working on their relationship by taking long walks and talking, which left Harry by himself the vast majority of the time. His only companion in his misery was Neville who wasn't taking to married life very well and was constantly getting yelled at by his young wife. For these reasons, he was only too happy when he recieved a message at breakfast.

Harry I request a moment of your time after dinner if you think you can spare it. Severus

Needless to say, he was more than a little chestfallen. He had hoped -again hope- that the message was from Sirius. The arrangements had changed so that Harry could only write Sirius when Sirius wrote him, and since Sirius hadn't writen to him since the summer, he hadn't told his godfather about Snape. He had an inkling that Sirius wasn't going to be too pleased with the situation, but he needed someone to talk to.

Despite his earlier vow to avoid his husband at all costs, Harry was so starved for human contact that he found himself transversing the halls to the deep levels of his husband's precious dungeons after dinner.

"Potter!" Someone snapped icily as he rounded a corner. "What are you doing here?" Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face the boy. It was Roger Thomas, a sixth year and a complete arse.

"That's Mr. Snape to you, Thomas," Harry snapped viciously. It was the one good thing about being married to the Terror-of-Hogwarts and Idol-of-all-Slytherins-Everywhere. He got to watch Slytherins nearly wet themselves when he reminded them of that fact.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Rogers said, his face white as a sheet.

"You should be," Harry said nastily. "Now run along before I report your insolence to my husband!" Roger was down the hall and around the corner before the echo had died on the walls.

"Impressive," a silky voice announced from off to his left. He'd been aware of when Severus had walked into the hall by the tickle at the back of the neck, and had been all the more vicious for it.

"Liked that did you, you sadistic bastard?" Harry asked testily. He could practically feel Severus tense up. Harry rounded on him and set his fists on his hips. "You sumoned?" He asked, equally as nasty.

"I...yes, I did ask you to come see me," Severus said finally. "But perhaps we can talk in my rooms and not in front of the entrance to the Slytherin commons?" Harry sighed heavily and nodded in a jerky motion. He compliantly followed Severus back to his quarters, stubbornly staying a pace behind him, regardless of the other man's numerous attempts to slow down enough to bring them abreast. The potion's master was a little agitated by the time they got back to his rooms.

"Have a seat," he offered, waving to an arm chair. Harry momentarily considered retorting that he'd stand, but saw the glasses of amber liquid sitting on a small table between the two arm chairs and sighed somewhat heavily as he gave in. Severus hovered a little uncertainly before taking the other chair. He offered Harry one of the glasses, but Harry shook his head, his eyes trained on the fire crackling in the hearth.

"What is it, exactly, that you want to speak to me about?" Harry asked finally. Severus winced at his tone.

"I wanted to apologize," Severus admitted finally.

"Whatever for?" Severus hesitated.

"Harry, look...I know I haven't been good -or fair- to you-"

"Understatement," Harry interrupted indifferently. Severus took a slight breath and forced the irratiation to stay out of his voice.

"Alright, I have been simply rotten...but I would like to apologize and start over...try to atone for a bit of the damage. I've had a long time to stew over it and I realize that my being an arse to you won't take away the fact that you and are wed-" he almost added regardless of how much I wish it would, but refrained at the last minute. "and I would like to make it up to you. I'm not the easiest man to get along with...I do have a short fuse and a sharp tongue, but I can be bareable. If you're willing to try?" Harry glared at him suspiciously.

"What do you want? More importantly, what the hell does Dumbledore want?" Severus winced.

"You're far more wise to the man than I was at your age, but -for once- Dumbledore isn't interfering. Not any more than he generally does at any rate." Silence stretched between them like a heavy coat of molasses.

"Exactly what are you proposing we try?"

"Might I suggest we take a page out of the book of Hermione and Seamus and try with just being friends?" Harry looked at him with yet more suspicion.

"That must have hurt your tongue," he decided finally. Severus took a deep breath.

"Not that much," he said slowly. Harry sighed finally.

"I will think about it. But I'm not promising anything. Make sure you report that to everyone," Harry said pointedly, (acurately) assuming that everyone -the headmaster and L'oReen most chiefly, but his friends and their husband's as well - had been on Severus case about being such an arse.

"That's fine," Severus said, relieved to an extent, a bit more anxious to another.

Over the past weeks, Harry had taken to taking walks outside when he was thinking. He used to frequent the gardens, but had interrupted too many romantic interludes and had finally taken to haunting other parts of the grounds. He had tried the maze a few times, but each time, had been forced to leave after only a few feet. Which was silly really, but he couldn't help it. Like the gardens, the lake was another favorite of couples, so were the Quidditch stands and broom sheds. He didn't think there wasn't a couple that he hadn't run into on his night-time excersions. So Harry had finally made his way to the Forbidden Forest and had taken to picking a tree at random and climbing until he could sit comfortably and think undesturbed. On this particular night, it took him almost two hours to come to the conclussion that he could only make his life more miserable by continuing to be angry at his husband...and if Severus was willing to put in the effort...

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest when he finally swung out of the tree and headed back to the castle.

He hardly noticed that he had to pass through about four yards of forest before reaching the grounds.

Wow. It's been a rough journey, huh? To Have and Hold went from a light, fluffy fic to a dark, angsty and turbulent one. I'm planning on wrapping this up by chapter thirty at the very most (thirty chapters!) But there will be a sequel. I'm warning everyone now that the sequel is going to be pretty rough in most places, so anyone who has a weak heart should stop at the 'fin' and leave it there. For everyone else, I'm looking forward to continuing this story. Keep up the reviews: they keep me writing. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

TWENTY-EIGHT

Harry sighed somewhat heavily as he knocked on Snape's door. He had passed a few Slytherin's on the way and they'd gaped at him openly. Harry had been tempted to say something scathing and vaguely obscene, but refrained at the last minute. After nearly three minutes of no response, Harry pounded on the door a little harder.

"What do you-" Severus asked testily as he jerked the door open. His eyes opened in surprise and stopped mid-sentence. "Harry," he said lamely.

"Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny? Sorry to dissapoint," Harry said drily, realizing it even as he said it that he was becoming very sarcastic. Severus seemed to realize to and for a moment his eyes softened sadly.

"Come in," the potion's master said, opening the door invitingly. Harry hesitiated only momentairily before walking in and taking the same seat he'd had the night before.

"I agree with you," he said, almost bitterly. Severus waited for a further explanation. Harry rolled his eyes. "That we should try to get along."

"Oh." _Real smooth._

"How do you propose we do this?"

"I know potions aren't 'your thing,' but maybe you could come down here in the evenings and help? Or read or do your homework. Whatever." Harry shurgged. Actually, it didn't sound too appealing but what else were they going to do? Take long walks around the lake by the moonlight? Play chess in the Gryffindor common rooom? Eat dinner together? Not bloody likely. An awkward silence crouched between them like a coiled snake and it was Harry who finally stood and shook it off before it could snap and sink its fangs in.

"I'll see you tomorrow after dinner, then." Severus stood quickly, feeling the silence rather keenly.

"Alright. Sleep well." It was only after Harry raised an eyebrow that Severus realized the phrase didn't apply well to the teenager. He forced himself to open his mouth to appologize, but Harry waved it off and turned on his heel, leaving without a backwards glance.

Severus watched the door for a minute. There was something vaguely tragic about Harry Potter -Snape, rather. If Severus weren't so intimately involved with the situation, he would be inclined to say that Harry was being melodramatic and seeking attention. However, he was intimately involved and couldn't really say that; Harry was reacting to being put into -yet another- situation over which he had absolutely no control and his imput was not only not requested, but not wanted. He was building up walls with the same blocks Severus had used to construct his own. He was baracading himself slowly, closing himself off from humanity and all contact thereof. Yes, there was definitely something tragic about him.

Severus then considered himself. Who was Severus Snape? Severus was a jaded almost-not-quite-human who had seen too many things in his life, who had aged far too much, who had lost his innocence far too early, who didn't want to be married to one Harry Potter, but was regardless. Severus had reacted badly to the situation and had inadvertently given Harry more blocks. Hell, he'd half built the damn wall. Not that he was blaming himself singularly. He had been an ass, but he was above and beyond blaming himself for every wrong in the world -though his subconscious would beg to differ most of the time- and he wasn't about to think Harry was the only victim here. Severus was just as much a victim of circumstance as Harry was, but that didn't give him license to be an arse, especially not since he seemed to remember Harry at least being willing to try at the beginning.

What a mess of confusion.

Shaking his head slowly, Severus finally slid a tattered green ribbon between the pages of the book he'd been staring at unseeingly and folded it before setting it on the table beside his chair and dragging his tired body to bed.

Ron was still up when Harry returned to the commons room.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted with a smile. Ron had changed so much since getting married. He wasn't cold or forbodding, but he had calmed down. That wasn't to say that he'd lost any of his fire or passion, but he'd definitely lost some of his temper. He'd grown up.

Harry was a little sad that he'd missed it. Not that he hadn't tried to stay in contact with his best friend, but even though the other boy attended shared all his classes and slept in the bed next to his, he had been so distant. Always with Draco. Harry was happy that Ron was happy.

But that didn't make it feel any better.

"Hey, Ron," he returned, smiling wanly.

"Come here for a minute, Har." Harry smiled a little broader. It had been a while since Ron had called him that. He took the seat across from his friend and looked questioningly at the chessboard. Ron blushed a little. "I've been kind of...what's that word?...remiss in our friendship," he said, proud of himself for remembering something from those vocabulary classes Narcissa had put him through before and after the wedding. Harry smiled too.

"It's alright, Ron. I understand. How is Draco, anyways?"

"Draco? He's...Draco. He's fine. But we're not here to talk about Draco. Right now," Ron said, ordering a pawn forward. "It's just you and I." Harry smiled more freely and for the moment Severus Snape was a vague nightmare, Draco Malfoy a pleasent dream; there were no Centripaths, no house elves, no lavish rooms with beds the size of the Dursleys' living room; there were no weddings, the Hat just sorted houses and sung slightly off-key songs; there had been no parties, no Bridal Chambers, no portraits, no nightmares and no floating, grusome apparations of crazed bleeding women; there were no baths, no midnight meetings with Voldemort and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were cold terrors.

They played three games of chess -Ron winning two, and the other being a draw- and Harry laughed sometimes, and Ron reached across the board and slugged him on the shoulder sometimes and they were just sitting there, two friends enjoying each other's company. Ginny and Dean came in once and half-watched half a game before Ron snapped at them to get a room. They had promptly gone up to the boy's dormoritory. Ron winced and they started another game.

"Think we should call it a night?" Ron asked finally. It was past one o'clock. Harry nodded reluctantly and as each piece was replaced, reality came roaring back. Harry was married to Severus Snape, Ron was going to go to the Slytherin dormoritories, Hermione and Seamus were out by the lake, L'oReen was still a very real and very mysterious being, the house elves were still there, the master room at the Manor still contained a bed that could comfortably sleep ten, the Hat was a tattered, sadistic match-maker, Severus had horrible nightmares in which he screamed until his lungs were sore, Draco had come home covered in blood and Ron's parents-in-law were less cold and less terrifying. It was entirely unfortunate.

"Say hello to Draco for me," Harry said, his tone only slightly mournful.

"I will," Ron promised, embracing his friend briefly, but warmly. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight." Ron stretched and then ambled out of the commons room.

For the next weeks, Harry went to his husband after dinner and quietly helped him prepare ingredients for his personal potions or those that they'd be preparing in class. Though Snape was no easier on him and in fact, seemed to grade him even harder, his grade improved greatly, and those few people that had the audacity to mutter that Snape was favoring his husband recieved a grade dedicution that really just proved what they were saying and made the point clear that there was nothing they could do about it. Severus had been favoring people his entire career at Hogwarts and whether that student was his husband or a house member made little difference.

One night, after they had finished preping for class the next day, Severus invited Harry into his quarters for a drink. Harry wearily followed him back to his quarters and took the offered chair and glass of Scotch.

"I find it...odd," Severus said finally, "that you and I do have the capability of getting along alright." Harry laughed a bit.

"You've barely tolerated my presence."

"Now, that's not true," Severus argued stubbornly. "I have thoroughly enjoyed your company." Harry looked him over for a minute and then began to laugh.

"Careful, Severus, those lies are about to burrow a hole through your teeth." Severus laughed softly and took a sip of his Scotch. It had a rich flavor that reminded him immediately of heady summer days.

"Okay...I enjoy your company most of the time."

"When you forget I'm there?"

"...yes." Harry laughed and Severus chuckled a little cautiously.

"Well, the feelings mutal. I haven't really enjoyed the extra potions lessons either."

"I've hardly been teaching you anything. You are at least competent in the preparation of ingredients."

"If nothing else?"

"I'm sure there's much you're competent at."

"You just can't think of anything?"

"See, look: we make a perfect couple, if not slightly inverted. Here I am being noble and you're being positively snarky. And reading my mind to boot," Severus said with no small amount of amusement. They sat in something of a comfortable silence for a while, Harry sipping at the alchol very slowly and Severus staring somewhat absently into the fire.

"Tell me about your childhood," he said finally, his eyes seeming to be very far away and Harry wondered, for a moment, if the man were actually talking to him, or conversing with some half-forgotten phantom. Severus lifted his eyes and looked squarely at his husband before repeating his request.

"What do you need to know about my childhood? The Dursleys just about spelled it out for you, or did you drink too much of that brandy too?" For a moment there was silence as Severus surveyed Harry mournfully.

"Weren't you ever happy?" Harry looked up at him in something like shock.

"Was I ever happy?" he paused as he thought about it. "No. No, I wasn't ever happy...I might have been for a few hours on my fifth birthday, but it's hard to recall."

"I'm sorry," Severus said with such suddeness that Harry gave him a suspicous look.

"For what?"

"For everything. For the way those awful things treated you...for the way I've treated you."

"Feeling guilty?" Severus hesitated and then nodded slowly, turning back to look at the fire.

"Don't. You'll find that I recover from abuse very quickly." Severus winced and closed his eyes. "Did that upset you? It was just a joke. Not very funny though, huh? All I was trying to say is that you don't need to beat yourself up for something that you couldn't have helped, and the things you could have helped?" he shrugged listlessly. "You didn't, but don't worry about it because it's in the past and there's nothing you can do to change it."

"You know?" Harry continued, breaking the silence that fell after his dialog. "I think L'oReen was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're really not a bastard...at least not when you aren't paying attention." Severus laughed a little and realized something fundamental: he was sitting in his quarters, sharing Scotch and conversation with his husband and moreover...they were comfortable with each other.

"I have classes tomorrow and so do you...so...may I suggest getting some sleep?"

"Do you want to stay?" Severus asked without thinking. Harry tipped his head to one side.

"No," he said, barely stopping to think about it. "Sitting in front of the fire and drinking Scotch is one thing...but sharing a bed?" He shook his head slowly and set his glass down. It was almost completely full. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus remained seated in front of the fire for a long time after Harry had left and wondered, distantly, what he'd intended by asking Harry to stay.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

TWENTY-NINE

xXxHarryxXxSeverusxXx

Christmas break was fast approaching and the school was positively charged with near electric energy.

"The bloody holiday is turning into a Valentine's Day incarnate. Merlin save us all," Severus had muttered, or a variation thereof, no less than a dozen times when witnessing some depressingly sweet declaration of love and promise. And the actual holiday was still two weeks away.

"What are we doing for Christmas, Severus?" Harry questioned one evening. They had grown comfortable with each other, but since that night two months before, Severus had never asked Harry to stay. Harry was gradually returning to something like normality; having reached some kind of tacit understanding with his husband, he had returned to something of his former self, and had ceased being so bitter. However, he still took an almost manical pleasure in stalking the dungeons.

"Be careful," Severus warned one evening when Harry had nearly caused a first year to wet himself. "They might think you're switching sides...or that I've rubbed off on you."

"Not quite sure what would be worse?" Harry had asked teasingly. In truth, very few of his housemates accused him of spending too much time with Slytherins -especially considering that not a few Gryffindors were _married_ to them- and, in fact, liked watching Harry terrorize said Slytherins.

"Severus!" Harry snapped, not unkindly, bringing his husband back from whatever memory he was currently analyzing.

"Hm?"

"What are we going for Christmas? You know, 'Valentine's Day incarnate'?" Severus rolled his eyes, mechanically stirring his cauldron.

"I think we should visit those wretched Muggles you call relatives. Just to piss them off," Severus said darkly. Harry laughed.

"Marge usually comes for Christmas..." he said, his voice dancing with mischief.

"That awful creature you told me about? With the dogs?" Harry nodded.

"Oh, we are definitely going to visit your damnable relatives. Then, of course, there's the obligatory visit with my parents, and the various aristocrats in society who are going to throw horrendous parties and expect us to come. And then we're welcome to do whatever we please." Harry laughed at Severus' sarcastic tone of voice. It was obvious that they wouldn't have that much time at all. "Normally," he continued, "I manage to get out of almost all of it by saying I have work at the school. But now that _you're_ here, I have a responsibilty to show you off." The remark wasn't nearly as bitting as, by all rights, it should have been, and it elicted a small smile from Harry.

"Severus? Out of curiosity...have you been called since...that night?" 'That night' was of course the night after the Malfoy party in which Severus had left without a word and didn't return until nearly sunrise. He didn't tell Harry where he'd been, but L'oReen had shared the information with him the next day over tea. Severus' back was suddenly stiff. Harry didn't like talking about Voldemort with his husband as it was a very sore spot for Severus.

"No," he said shortly.

"Don't get angry at me for wondering," Harry warned, though he really wasn't annoyed yet. "I like to be kept 'in the loop' on his doings; you know that." Severus nodded shortly.

"The reason I haven't been called is probably _because _I'm married to you. He was quite...displeased to find out about the union, and then overwhelmed with joy and plotting your demise. When I informed him of our particular bond, he was...frankly, he was livid." Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. Harry and Severus had been through a lengthy meeting with the Headmaster working out exactly how they were going to smooth this over with Voldemort. They finally came up with a particular bond that the Headmaster decided to suggest heavily to the ministry. In essence, he'd pulled a lot of discreet chains and the Ministry of Unions had made a last minute decree that all marriages required the bond; it was an ancient bond that made it physically impossible for one party to endanger the life of his partner in any way shape or form. When it came out, it appeared as though it had been in debate for a very long time, and no one could really say it hadn't: the Ministry of Unions was a small ministry -consisting of an administrative staff of fifteen- and it was so tucked out of the way that it was hardly paid any attention. The decree was overturned in November, but the desired affect had been achieved and so it blew over easily.

Voldemort's eventual order to Severus was to try and bring Harry into the fold.

"I was wondering if I could stay with Ron and Draco for a night. They said they have something to show me and seem kind of antsy about it."

"Why are you asking my permission?" Severus asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Because," Harry said slowly, "you're my husband. And I didn't want you to throw a hissy fit if I just up and left."

"I do not throw hissy fits!" Severus argued, much to Harry's amusement.

"Sorry to burst your fearsome bubble, but yeah, you _do_ throw hissy fits."

"Give me one example of a time when I threw a _hissy fit_?" Severus asked a little sharply, turning to look at Harry.

"Last time Neville's cauldron blew up and the time before that, and the time before that, and when I was talking to Aiden in the garden, and when Aiden and I first met at breakfast and barely exchanged a dozen words," Harry supplied quickly, a little savagely.

"When that blasted boy blows up cauldrons, I exhibit _righteous indignation_, not _hissy fits_, and while I will admit to being unfair when concerning your conversations with Aiden, they were _not_ hissy fits."

"Sorry, dear, but they were definitely hissy fits," Harry finished confidently. He had lost -most- of his fear of his husband, and it had been replaced with a grudging respect and finally a tedious friendship. Before Severus could reply, Harry was packing his things and walking out the door.

"'Night!" he called over one shoulder. Severus muttered a goodnight and then glared at the door as though the entire previous exchange -which he had undoubtably lost- were its fault.

"I do not throw hissy fits," he muttered peevishly.

xXxSnape ManorxXx

"Home sweet home," Harry muttered as he stepped out of the floo and into the front foyer. Like his first arrival, the household staff were lined up on the stairs, though L'oReen was waiting at the base of the staircase this time. The house keeper's amber eyes lit up when they stepped into the room and he glided forward.

"Welcome home!" he said enthusaistically. For the first time, Harry realized that L'oReen must get lonely with only the house elves around; Harry had nothing against house elves but they were hardly class A conversationalists. Harry allowed the demostrative Centripath to embrace him and even sank into the man's arms a little. It was foolish, but suddenly it felt _really _good to be touched. He squeezed L'oReen tightly around the waist before releasing him to Severus. The house elves and various other staff members dissmissed themselves and L'oReen quickly led his two lords to the informal dinning room for a feast. There weren't many occassions in Snape Manor to cook a large or extravagent meal -and most of the occassion that did exist were tainted by the presence of the Dark Lord - so the House Elves had gone overboard.

"There is no way we can eat all of this! This would feed _all_ the Weasleys for an entire day!" Harry proclaimed, the comment not spoken harshly, but rather, fondly.

"Anything that doesn't get eaten will be taken to the local orphanage."

"Give them the left overs?" Harry inquired, his tone boardering on 'righteous indignation.' He was recalling all the nights in which he had sat in his little cupboard and tried to think of things despite the way his stomach was roaring for the food he hadn't recieved, since his relatives had forgotten to let him out.

"Now, Harry," Severus soothed. "It's hardly left overs; but if it will make you feel better, we'll send it over before we start eating." Harry glared at him for a moment and then his expression softened.

"I'm sorry," he said with a lopsided smile. "I didn't mean to make light of all the work you've done." He looked toward L'oReen but his gaze included the house elves assembled behind him. "It's generous of you to take the food over there, I'm sure they appreciate it. Let's just sit down and eat, huh?" The elves sighed in relief and stopped wringing their hands. Harry was glad he saved himself from having to watch them all bang their heads on the walls.

To his astonishment, the entire staff turned out for the event, and though Harry was a little apprehensive that they were all just going to stand there and wait on them, they all took seats at the long table. Severus gave him a half smirk, amusement playing behind his eyes. Harry looked around, and for the first time, realized how nicely everyone had dressed. The house elves were dressed in little tuxes and the two woodland elves on the staff were attired in the triditional formal wear of their people. Harry hadn't ever talked to the pair, but Severus, seeing his interested gaze, leaned over and whispered that they tended the gardens and were really almost not a part of the staff at all. They mostly stayed outside and kept to themselves, coming in only when necessary.

When they were finally released from the dinning room, they walked side-by-side up the main stairs and then stopped at the landing. Their room were in opposite directions. For a moment they looked at each other and it seemed to be on the tips of their tongues, _Stay with me..._ But the moment passed, and they both recoginzed that it had with a small sense of sadness. Instead, Harry stepped up to his husband and slowly rose up on the balls of his feet to lay a soft, chaste kiss on the other man's lips. Severus looked at him, startled and Harry smiled at him gently.

"Goodnight, Severus," he said, not seeming to expect anything from his husband. He was therefore a little startled when Severus leaned down and captured his lips again, both hands coming up to rest on either side of Harry's face.

"Goodnight, Harry," Severus whispered in reply, his face bare inches from his husband's. They walked away understanding that something amazing had just occured between them; Harry had accepted Severus and he, in turn, had accepted Harry's acceptance.

xXxMalfoy ManorxXx

Harry left early the next morning, flooing to Malfoy Manor, leaving a goodbye with L'oReen. Severus was up, but he was in his lab and Harry didn't want to disturb him.

"I see you two are getting along a bit better," L'oReen said conversationally as he walked Harry to the floo, but his voice reeked of 'I told you so.' Harry sighed and decided to give the man something of an ego boost; he deserved it.

"You were right," he said a little grudgingly, "Severus isn't really that bad. When he isn't paying attention, that is." L'oReen laughed good naturedly.

"I'm just happy to see you two getting along, I really am." Harry thanked him with a smaile and called for Malfoy Manor. Ron and Draco were waiting for him, standing by themselves against the wall directly opposite the floo. Harry started laughing as soon as he saw that they were both in their pajamas.

"Hello, Harry," Ron greeted, not at all put out by his friend's laughter. Harry hugged him tightly and spared a warm smile for his friend's husband.

"How's Severus?" Draco asked politely.

"He's good. We're good," Harry added, hearing the unspoken question. Draco smiled and nodded happily.

"I'm glad."

"Harry...we've got to show you something."

"Now, Ron?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," Ron said with something of a whine. "I'm not going to able to enjoy any time with you until I've told you about this." Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Alright...but it better be good to drag me out of bed this early on the first day of vacation." The two led them upstairs and Harry nearly had a heartattack when they passed Lucius and Narcissa in the halls, and the Lord and Lady were still in their pajamas as well. They greeted him with distant nods and luke-warm smiles.

"Told ya' so," Ron sing-songed happily when Harry turned a horrified look on him that sent both of the other boys into stiffled peels of laughter. Harry hadn't belived Ron when he'd been told that the Malfoy's wandered around in their nightrobes until noon so long as there was no one else around. Harry continued to shake his head and think back with something of the incredulity he regarded dreams with on the scene of Lucius and Narcissa sweeping down the halls like royalty dressed in nightgowns and slippers.

Harry was led into a small, completely empty room and like Ron's first visit to the Malfoy family geneology room, Harry immediately assumed that they were playing a joke on him and took a deep breath to ready for a Snape-like dressing down, when Draco closed the door and the walls began to glow a dull red. Harry's breath left his lungs with an audiable whoosh and he looked around suspiciously.

"Vernon," called Draco with a decisive tap of his wand on the wall, "Vernon, R."

"Oh, my sweet Merlin," Harry said, shaking his head, that surreal, dreamlike feeling seeming to be omnipresent. "Well, that certainly explains a lot...but still. Oh, my sweet Merlin."

"There is a school that your aunt and cousin could attend if they wished. A delayed magical entry school, as it is...if, of course, you want to tell them."

"I think there would be some kind of poetic justice in _not_ telling them," Harry said, but then sighed, "but I would feel so wretched for the rest of my life, that I'm not sure I could live with it. Severus and I will be going for a visit tomorrow evening; we'll tell them then. Where is the school and how can I get information on it?"

"There are actually a few of them. One is in the northern part of the United States, another in Russia and another in Wales. The one in America, is, by far, the most lenient, but respected. The Wales school is good, if they don't want to leave Europe. As for the Russian school...well, it would be an eye-opening experience. They're quite keen on discipline, but they _are_ one of the wizarding world's better universities. There are actually students that go straight to Russia, rather than a more triditional school." Harry mulled over it for a moment.

"I think," he said finally, "that it would be better to send them to seperate schools. First off, Petunia would either be gushing all over Dudley all the time -that would kill his social life, I'm sure- and going after his teachers when they gave him less than perfect grades, _or_ she would finally see what kind of a student Dudley is and her tender illusions would be shattered. I don't know if she would be able to stand up to that. She hates America, so I guess I would suggest sending her to the university in Wales...for Dudley, I think Russia. It would be good for him to get a little discipline and I think both of his parents would have heartattacks if he went overseas, _especially _to America. According to them, Americans are busibodies." Harry rolled his eyes at the irony and then bit his bottom lip. "I don't know what to do with Vernon though...christ, the only thing he could do in the magical world is some herbology, if that..." His voice trailed off and he finally shook his head and sighed. "I'll talk to Severus tomorrow and we'll figure something out."

"Now," Harry said a little more briskly. "I suppose you'll be showing me some of that famous Malfoy hospitiality?"

xXxSnape ManorxXx

Harry returned to Snape Manor at a more decent hour and immediately tracked down his husband to fill him in on the little bit of knowledge.

"Did you know?" Harry asked, once he'd finished his recital.

"I could have figured it out if I'd given it two second's thought, yes." Harry glared at him for a minute and Severus returned his gaze with an expression that while not innocent betrayed no hint of guilt.

"Well...what should we do?" Severus looked mildly pleased that Harry was asking his opinion and refering to it as a joint-decision, when really Severus had nothing to do with it.

"You should inform them of the situation, and their options. It's not like we can forcibly enroll them in the school if they do not wish to attend," Severus said reasonably, crossing his legs and propping his paper up.

"I guess you're right...is there anything we can do for Dudley though? I don't really like him, but if his parents don't let him go..."

"He can always go when he's an adult if that is what he wishes to do." Harry sighed and shook his head again. Oh, but life was fun sometimes; caught feeling sorry -and moreover obligated- to someone he would really rather not have to speak to again unless it was to make an ass out of him...or a pig, rather.

"I guess I'll go get ready. When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours." Harry nodded and left to find L'oReen.

As it turned out, L'oReen was looking for him and they met at the entrance to his wing. They walked to Harry's room in companionable silence.

Harry's new room was far more comfortable. It was still good sized as far as bedrooms went -hell, it was goodsized as far as living rooms went- but it was somehow more cozy. Perhaps it was the subtle Griffindor coloring, but Harry felt more at home with a bed that was big enough to roll on but not big enough to get lost on, a few chairs arranged around a fire, a few shelves stacked with books and some other odds and ends that were scattered about the room.

"L'oReen?" Harry prodded after they had been in the room, quietly locating Harry's things and the various presents he'd gotten for his relatives. "Can I ask you something?" The Centripath looked at him curiously.

"Of course."

"What happened between you and Severus?" L'oReen paused briefly in the act of folding a shirt and then completed the fold and set it in the trunk.

"What makes you think anything happened between the two of us?"

"L'oReen...don't lie to me; I think you can guess how much I hate it. It's not like I'm angry with you...heaven forbid, Severus Snape had a life before Harry Potter came into the picture!" he said sarcastically, and then toned his voice down. "I just wanted to know what happened."

"Well...I won't get too far into details that are Severus' to share or to keep to himself. He and I were lovers off and on since he was...oh, sixteen or so, maybe younger. He was using me, really, though he didn't intend it in a spiteful way and I know he really did and does still love me. But he was using me as a security blanket; something to hang on to and an excuse not to have any kind of relationship with anyone else. Centripaths are sexual creatures by nature and so I couldn't really help but oblige him, but about ten years ago I finally just said 'no more.' Granted, he could have overcome my resolve with a kiss, we both knew that, but I think he finally understood that I wanted him to find someone that he loved for the sake of loving. He loved me because I was the only one who'd ever cared. I wanted him to find someone he could _fall _in love with, not be in love with on default.

"But, Severus is stubborn. He stopped touching me, but that didn't pressure him to find anyone else to touch...he just stopped touching everyone altogether, whereas he'd occassionally taken a lover besides me in the past. I couldn't give in, because I know I wouldn't have been able to let him go again...but at the same time, it really did hurt me to see him so lonely. I was overjoyed that he'd happened upon an arranged marriage and I prayed like mad that you weren't really the boy he'd been complaining about for five years." L'oReen smiled warmly to take any sting out of his words. "I wasn't dissapointed," he added. L'oReen shrugged his delicate shoulders and smiled at Harry. "That's really all there is to tell."

Harry nodded contemplatively.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"And L'oReen?"

"Yes?" The Centripath turned to look at Harry and he grew wary suddenly.

"Please...don't ever try to protect me from any kind of truth or knowledge. I...I don't want to be treated like a child in this. I know technically I am one, but I also know that I've been given adult responsibilities and I think I should be treated like one and am entitled to things adults are told." L'oReen gazed at him for a moment. He wasn't being petulant or grasping dramatically for something that was well out of his reach, he was stepping up calmly and asking L'oReen in a very adult manner to treat him the way he was acting. Harry may have been a bit unpredictible and over the short time L'oReen had known, prone to small outbursts, but L'oReen saw that the situation had created the outbursts more than the outbursts had created the situation. He nodded slowly.

"So long as it won't put you in any danger, I won't hide things from you," he promised solmnly, one adult to another -though technically, L'oReen was several centuries Harry's senior.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely, and then the seriousness slid off of his face like water and with it a few precieved years and the younger man smiled sunnily at his housekeeper and friend.


	30. Chapter Thirty A

THIRTY -A

I've decided to break this up into two parts, namely so you get updates faster, so the official end will actually be in thiry-b.

I will be ending this story on a happy note, because I promised I would. Those of you looking for angst, hard times and good ol' Voldie, stay tuned for the sequel. Those of you who can't stand the sadness and/or have a weak stomach, should progress to something else. I'll be working on Mermidian Silke, Sixteen Years and All I Am, which some of you may or may not remember...it will be reposted once I clean up the chapters I have.

And Kathleen, dear, I would love to get a hold of you, but you have to leave me an e-mail. Again, anyone seeking the deleted scenes, they are posted in the files section of my group, the link to which can be found on my homepage (which I haven't updated in eons, sorry about that).

Finally, someone contacted me regarding cover art, and I lost the review before I had a chance to respond: if you're still with me, could you get a hold of me directly at ladyshadowmatrix at hotmail dot com?  
xXxHarryxXxSeverusxXx

It may or may not have been the same driver. Harry scrutinized the man for a moment as they climbed into the limo, but try as he might, he couldn't recall the features of the man who had driven them to the Dursley's before. Harry found himself a bit aprehensive as he slid into the soft leather seats and moved to the opposite window to give his husband room. It wasn't so much just the fact of going back to the Dursleys -the look on their faces when he showed up again would be worth the discomfort- nor was it aprehension at seeing Marge again...it was more the Dursleys' reaction to the news he brought that had him a little worried. He really did want them -especially Dudley who was the way he was due to the fact that he hadn't been raised to be any better- to at least have the choice to join the magical world, but he had a sinking feeling that they wouldn't stand for Harry even mentioning it, and he would be thrown out on his arse before he'd even finished the word.

The first several minutes of the ride passed in silence and Harry rubbed the thumb of his left hand unconsciously over the palm of his right in a nervous gesture that he'd picked up sometime when he was younger. Severus, astondingly, reached over and pried Harry's helpless right hand from the clutches of his left and held it in a manner that was gentle and all at once entirely reassuring. Harry smiled at him briefly and then returned to his scrutiny of the passing scenery, though he never made an attempt to withdraw his hand.

When they finally arrived at the Dursley's, Harry had managed to collect himself. L'oReen had contacted Petunia before they'd left out of common courtesy, and so the Dursleys were waiting for their arrival, dressed in their Sunday's best. Marge was plopped heavily on the front stoop and had a bull dog pup in her lap as her old monster of a dog had passed away a few months before. The way she was petting the thing, Harry could understand how they all grew up to be so bitter. The driver stepped out and ran around the open the door, standing primly half behind it as he charges exited the vehicle. Severus got out first and held out a hand for Harry which the younger man took with only the slightest amount of reluctance. Marge's mouth fell open causing her already scant neck to be lost in the folds of her many chins as she took in her relative's apparence and the lavis vehicle he had exited. The door closed quietly and the driver went to the trunk to fetch their bags.

Harry set his hand on Severus' arm, and they walked calmly up the path in much the same manner as they had their last visit.

"Mrs. Dursley," Severus greeted with false warmth. She blushed and chuckled like a school girl as she offered her hand, which Severus took and delicately brought up to his lips. "You look well," he said with a smile, her hand never actually connecting with his lips. Harry clenched his jaw just slightly and he took a deep breath.

"Oh...well, not really. I didn't really have time to do anything special," she preened. Harry barely resisted rolling his eyes and settled for a small, almost inaudiable sigh: she was wearing her best and most expensive dress and was layered with poorly-applied make-up.

"Perhaps we could move this reunion indoors?" Severus suggested conversationally, glacing meaningfully at their audiance. The entire neighborhood was peeking in on them. Harry could only imagine what Petunia had told them. "French nobility!" or perhaps "Very important persons from America." Either way, Harry wasn't going to ask and didn't even want to think about how she'd covered up the fact that they were obviously together. They moved inside, Marge hauling her not insubstantial weight up off the stoop and waddling into the house, the boards of the porch creaking in protest. Dudley helped unload the things from the back of the limo -something that shocked Harry rather profoundly- and had yet to say a word. Likewise, Vernon had remained silent though more likely because he was sure that he would say the wrong thing and get himself in a great deal of trouble.

They had arrived just in time for dinner and Harry grit his teeth at the thought of eating at the same table as Marge -luckily she would be leaving in the morning- but again, said nothing. The table was set for four, a fact that didn't really shock Harry in the slightest -in fact, he was quite relieved- though he was a little surprised that Dudley was apparently not eating with 'the grown-ups' either.

"Why don't you boys go eat in the family room? We have adult things to talk about," Petunia suggested, though a quick glance revealed that plates had already been set out on T.V. trays.

"Certainly that's not neccessary," Severus started and Harry was filled with warmth that Severus was willing to stand up for him. He waved his husband off with a slight gesture and smiled with real warmth and affection.

"It's quite alright, Severus, you can tell me all about it later," he said smoothly and just because he was feeling deliciously vindictive, he leaned forward and brought their lips together in a slow, intimate kiss. Severus was startled at first and then seemed to melt, one hand raising to gently touch the side of Harry's face. For a moment, Harry forgot that the kiss was for show and shifted forward a little, his mouth falling open just slightly and tongue darting forward in quick, hesitant jabs.

"Well, really!" Marge said with absolute disgust. Harry smiled briefly against Severus' lips and then turned and walked calmly into the family room as if they kissed every day, and in front of people too. Dudley followed him quietly, and closed the doors behind them.

For his part Severus found his breath a little short and only the vicious mental reminder that Harry had done it to prove a point and not for any real intimacy kept him from smiling like an idiot. As it was, he quirked his lips politely and gestured to the table, holding out a chair first for Petunia and then for Marge who took it with a rough bouncing motion and didn't allow him to push it in.

"What kind of sick freak are you, anyways!" Marge demanded as soon as Severus had taken his seat across from her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Severus asked lightly, as though he hadn't quite heard her. Vernon made a cut-off motion across his neck, but his sister just narrowed her beady eyes and snorted.

"Sleeping with children -boy children at that! I could have you arrested, you know!" Agitated, she stroked her dog with quick, heavy pats that pulled at his fur and dragged it away from his eyes.

"My," Severus said in response, "is that a pure-bred English Bull Dog, by chance?" Surprised, both at the change of subject and the subject itself, Marge's eyes lit up.

"Why yes!" After that the conversation flowed easily. As it turned out, Severus was a breeder of bull dogs himself and Marge was delighted to talk to someone who shared her love for the breed.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Harry were sitting quietly in the family room. The television was on low and they were mostly ignoring it in favor of pushing around their food and half-listening Marge's too-loud bellowing.

"How long are you staying?" Dudley asked finally, inhabitually quiet.

"A few days," Harry supplied with little enthusiasm.

"You're lucky; you missed most of Aunt Marge's visit." Dudley winced visibly and Harry smirked.

"I've had plenty enough to Aunt Marge's visits to last me a thousand lifetimes, thank you very much." They lapsed into silence again and then, casting quick glances toward the kitchen, Dudley grabbed the remote and changed the channel from the news station to an American channel. The Dursleys had recently had a satalite installed and Dudley was fascinated by the American programs, though his parents professly forbid that he watch them.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyebrows drawing together. Dudley pushed the info button, glancing again toward the kitchen and listening for the sound of Marge's chair scrapping on the floor.

"It's...Charmed," he provided finally, sitting back. It was obvious from the look on his face that he'd never seen the show before. Harry -having knowledge of magic- was hard pressed to keep from laughing at the obsurdity of it. He finally leaned over slightly and began telling Dudley what was wrong with the program, drawing stiffled laughter from his cousin as well. As the episode was drawing to a close -something about the balance of good and evil going all out of whack- there was a heavy scrape of a chair on the floor -Harry could just imagine Petunia's wince at the sight of the heavy rents in her floor- and Dudley was hastily changing the channel. He tossed a glance at Harry and Harry nodded just slightly, promising to keep their little secret. In truth, Dudley's behavior had been surprising him all night. He'd changed drastically, had woken up, grown up...it was a good change. The door opened and the 'adults' invaded the room like Vikings into a Roman hall.

"All done with dinner, boys?" Petunia asked in a tone that said 'you had better be.' Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin and set it down. He offered Petunia a polite but distant smile.

"Yes, ma'am. A very lovely roast." Petunia looked a little shocked by the compliment and Marge snorted loudly.

"Well, maybe you're the best thing for the boy!" she proclaimed loudly, elbowing Severus in the rough vacinity of his ribs. "You've got him shaped up like that school of his never did...what school was that?" she asked, turning to Vernon. Vernon floundered for a moment, forgetting the name of the school.

"St. Brutus'," Harry offered amiably. "Guess they didn't use enough whip," he supplied, grinning at Severus.

"Now, Harry," Severus admonished slightly. "Needn't be bothering your relatives with our private life."

"Of course. I'll clear the plates," Harry offered, his eyes glittering. Marge was pleased with the suggestion that Severus took a whip to his husband regularly. She immediately began to launch into how bad of a kid he'd been and that the whip was the best thing for bad kids. It made Severus want to hurl. Harry just picked up his plate and motioned slightly with this head, summoning his cousin from his chair and into the kitchen.

Again, to Harry surprise, Dudley helped with the dishes, quietly explaining that he'd been helping his mother around the house a bit. As they stood at the sink, Harry washing with his sleeves pushed above his elbows and Dudley drying, his bow-tie loose and collar unbuttoned, Dudley asked, "Does he really...you know..." Harry looked over at him speculatively and realized that Dudley was concerned for him.

"No, he wouldn't hurt me."

"Then why did you...?" Dudley asked, obviously distressed.

"Just to keep them happy." Harry jerked his head toward the living room, where Marge was still going on about Harry's transgressions. He was surprised at how quickly Severus had surmounted the 'sleeping with boy children' barrier, but probably shouldn't have been. His husband did have an amazing way with words. When he wanted to.

"Do you...um." Dudley cleared his throat and blushed, his face turning a vivid scarlet. Harry laughed warmly.

"Would you want to know if we did?" The look Dudley gave him against cause yet another shock in Harry; Dudley did want to know. "Honestly? We don't. We weren't exactly the best of friends prior to our marriage and are just getting to know each other." Dudley nodded, his face still flaming and changed the subject.

When they were finished with the kitchen, they went back out into the living room. Immediately, Harry wished they hadn't.

"Getting to know your place, aren't you, boy?" Marge asked viciously. Harry glanced briefly at Severus and the look in the other man's eyes told him that he wasn't enjoying the conversation.

"I am well accustomed to my place, Aunt Marge," Harry answered simply, trying to think of a way out of the conversation and preferably the room. Petunia seemed to read his mind and glanced at the clock on the mantle -which had been in the center, but had been replaced by the bejeweled unicorn statuett given to her on their last visit- and looked back at the boys.

"Look at the time! It's well past your bedtime, and I'm sure Harry must be exhuasted," she offered. Harry took the escape gratefully, though he understood that she wasn't helping him but rather trying to stop a repeat performance of Marge bobbing on the ceiling. Harry stretched languidly and sauntered over to his husband, leaning down to present him with another soft kiss. It was actually very pleasant, kissing Severus; he had soft lips that fit easily in between Harry's and his jaw seemed to be the perfect shape, even his nose -which was definitely hooked- nestled comfortably against Harry's own. He pulled back before he had a chance to start exploring and smiled at him as though he were the only person in the room -and at the moment, he was- and then stretched again.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" he pleaded, mischief dancing in his eyes. Marge cleared her throat loudly -she may think the whippings were wonderful, but she wasn't comfortable being reminded of what couples did behind closed doors.

"Maybe you should sleep in Dudley's room tonight," Marge suggested boomingly. Harry gave her a perplexed look.

"Whatever for?"

"Because!" she snapped irratiably, obviously annoyed that Harry would dare question her.

"I'll join you in a short while," Severus interjected smoothly and Harry left the room without a backwards glance, Dudley on his heels.

"Are you going to bed already?" Dudley asked quietly when they reached the landing. Harry shrugged.

"Well, I don't exactly have anywhere else to be, now do I?" Dudley chewed on the inside of his bottom lip and then gestured toward his room.

"You want to play on my computer for a while? Or something?" Harry tipped his head to one side and regarded his cousin through slightly narrowed eyes. Something pretty drastic had happened to Dudley since the last time he'd seen him; that had been apparent enough before, but Harry had assumed he'd been ordered to behave by his parents, fearful of incuring the wrath of one tall, dark -handsome being debatable- Severus Snape, who was -as he had already made painfully clear- a fully trained wizard and not bound by the laws Harry was. However, Harry was beginning to think that wasn't the case. He nodded slowly and followed his cousin to his room. 

Dudley turned his state of the art PC on and Harry pulled a chair over. Of course he knew what a computer was -he wasn't that stupid- but he'd never really been able to explore one besides the few times he'd done research in the library in primary school. Dudley called up the start menu and booted a game called "Heroes of Might and Magic II"

"It's an adventure game," Dudley explained. "Conquest and magic-" he froze and blushed deeply, causing Harry to laugh.

"Show me," Harry suggested with a hint of amusement. Dudley was cautious for the first fifteen minutes, made nervous by Harry's intense gaze fixed on the screen over his shoulder, but he slowly relaxed and started explaining things to his cousin.

"Harry?" Dudley asked abruptly. He had finished the scenario in little more than half an hour, as he had started it the day before.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here? I know you wouldn't come here just to visit, especially not with Marge here." Harry laughed a little.

"Don't worry, Marge isn't going to remember a thing. At least nothing more than we want her to."

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked, suddenly concerned. Marge wasn't the best person in the world, but Dudley didn't want to see her harmed.

"Basically the same thing the ministry did when-" Harry cleared his throat and laughed a little, "except it will be a bit more selective. When she leaves, the only thing she'll remember is that I was visiting with an instructor from St. Brutus', who was keeping me in line and making sure I don't harm my family." Dudley laughed loudly and then stiffled it against his fat -and he was still fat- fist.

"Okay, so you came to give Marge some misimpression that you were under constant supervision? Why would you do that though? You would just be proving her right and giving my parents more ammunition," Dudley reasoned.

"Yes, I know, but there was something else I had to talk to you guys about." Harry grew non-committal suddenly, and turned his eyes away.

"Bad news?" Dudley prompted when nothing was forthcomming.

"Well...that really depends."

"On what?"

"On how you take it of course; that's all that determines if anything is bad or good," Harry reasoned.

"Can you tell me what it is? I won't tell mother and father, or freak out, I promise," he swore solmnly. Harry decided, after a moment's hesitation, that it was probably better for him to tell Dudley and give him time to process it so he could help with his parents and make an informed decision, rather than being startled by it and going along with whatever his father said. Slowly, reluctantly at first, he went into the entire explanation about genes and then eased into his family geneology. There was silence once Harry stopped talking.

"I'm...I'm a wizard?" Dudley whispered finally, hardly daring to believe it.

"Well, technically not a wizard because you aren't trained, but you are magically inclined," Harry clarified.

"And I can go to a wizarding school?" Harry nodded again. He hadn't told Dudley the choices for schools yet, having guessed that it would be too much information to process.

"I...I have to think about this, Harry. I won't say anything, and I'll let you handle it. When are you going to tell them?"

"Our last night here would be best I think." Dudley nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll give you my answer that afternoon." Harry nodded and smiled a little; the coversation had gone a great deal better than he thought it would.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed and let you think then -" Dudley opened his mouth to extend a courteous protest, but Harry held up a hand. "Severus is going to be up soon anyways, and I am tired." He bid his cousin goodnight and Dudley responded vaguely, his mind already a million miles away.

Harry had just finished undressing and crawled into the bed when footfalls hit the hallway outside the room and shortly after a quiet knock heralded Severus' arrival. Severus pushed the door open after the briefest hesitation and closed it behind him gratefully.

"Honestly," he said wearily, "being in the same room with that woman is easily as tedious as a room full of pure-blood stuck-ups!" Harry chuckled a little and propped himself up on an elbow.

"You're not enjoying her bull dogs?"

"In honesty, I feel sorry for the poor thing. It's people like her who give bull dogs a bad name - the way she raises them, no wonder their mean and bitter!" Harry laughed again, remembering the visit in which he'd spent the entire day up in the tree escaping one of his aunt's dogs. Severus stretched and popped his back before reaching for the clasps on his robe. He stopped after the outer robe was off and looked at Harry quizzicly. They had not shared a bed since Harry had moved out of the master suite.

"You haven't got anything that I wouldn't recognize; go ahead Severus," Harry said with a little laugh, pulling the very slightest of flushes out of his husband. Severus changed into a night gown quickly and flipped the light off. "You want the wall?" Harry asked when he felt the bed dip toward the foot where Severus had sat down. He found it extremely amusing that their positions had been so reversed: last time they were in the Dursley's house, it had been Severus waiting calmly in the bed while Harry self-consciously undressed and hurried to get the light off.

"If you wouldn't mind." Harry obligingly moved toward the edge of the bed and guided Severus around him so there would be no wayward knees in the groin. For a moment the darkness was absolute and the silence pressed down around them like a thousand pounds of water.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" Harry turned over slowly, carefully arranging himself so he was facing his husband. He brought his hands up and pressed against Severus' chest, gaining some baring of the where the man was. Under his palms, Severus' heart rate sped up and his breath caught. Harry eyes adjusted in the gloom and after a moment, he could pick out the contours of his husband's face. He leaned forward slowly, painfully aware that all their other intimacies had been for show and that Severus might not want it when it wasn't, and kissed him chastely.

"Goodnight," he whispered and then turned over again and concentrated on breathing. After a moment, Severus' arm came haltingly around his waist and Harry smiled as he drew it tightly across his abdomen. He sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing evening out shortly after as he fell asleep.

Before the sun was over the horizon, the door was flung open and Marge barged into the room.

"Up!" she bellowed. Severus, having been awakened by the sound of her heavy footsteps on the stairs, was already sitting up and blinking at her angrily, his hand clutched around his wand, which was under his pillow. Harry growled slowly as he opened his eyes to glare at Marge. She was staring at them in shock and disgust, her beedy eyes glued to the place where Severus' arm was wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Blasphemous heretics!" she hissed.

"And you're certainly a model Christian!" Harry responded before he was completely awake and aware. Marge grew purple in the face and launched for him. Her meaty hand clutched him by the neck and she hauled him out of the bed; she was propelling him out of the room and down the stairs by his ear before Harry had even gotten over the shock of the sudden, biting cold after the warmth of his bed and his husband. Severus was fast to follow, and before Marge had made it to the third step, Severus overtook them and carefully dislodged his husband from her grasp.

"Madam!" he said a little sharply. "My apologies for his behavior - that is an unacceptable way to speak to your betters, boy," he said, addressing Harry, and then continued in a more pleasant tone to Marge. "I will see to it that he is properly punished. However, I must insist that you refrain from handling my husband."

"Husband?" She had, of course, not been aware that they were married. "Husband indeed! Who would consent, by God, what church would consent to marry you two!"

"That's hardly a matter of your concern. When is your train, Madam Dursley?" She huffed angrily.

"She should be getting out the door any minute now," Petunia interjected; her face had drained of blood and she was looking up at Severus was gigantic eyes filled with apprehension.

"Then I shant keep you waiting." Without warning, he pointed his wand between her eyes and chanted the memory charm. Speaking smoothly and calmly, he explained that he was Harry's supervisor from his school, St. Brutus', and they'd gotten along famously. Marge nodded automatically and mumbled his explanation as though asserting it's authenticity in her mind. Severus negated the spell and quickly slipped his wand up his sleve. Harry had already moved back off the stairs and was watching the scene anxiously.

"Marge?" she shook her head as though caught day dreaming and looked at him in askance.

"What were you saying? I must have zoned off!"

"That's quite alright, dear lady. I was simply apologizing for not being able to take you to the station, but you understand that the boy can't be left alone, and I feel uneasy taking him into such a crowded place." Marge waved off his explanation.

"Don't say another word: I wouldn't want him sneaking off either! No telling what a kid like that will do, given his freedom! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he went on a killing rampage! Boy's never been any good. Well! I suppose we're off. Are my things in the car, Petunia!" Petunia -who was clutching the banister so tightly that her knuckles were bone white- nodded dumbly. Marge gave her an odd look as she passed and tapped her on one of her clenched hands.

"Lighten up, Petunia; I know having the boy in your house makes you nervous, but Severus is a very capable keeper!" she said reasonably, shooting a glare at Harry who was still standing on the land, glaring faintly at his husband -the not trusted in public bit was a little over the top; a killing rampage? Honestly! Vernon appeared a moment later and led his sister to the car where Dudley was already waiting. Petunia was staying under the guise of keeping an extra eye on their dangerous relative.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief once Marge was out of the house and the automobile was rollling out of the driveway.

"You don't trust me in public!" Harry asked incredulously.

"I had to say something to her," Severus said defensivley. Harry shook his head, rolled his eyes and waved dissmissively at the other man; he wasn't really angry so much as a little annoyed, maybe even a little amused, but amusement didn't tend to register until after seven o'clock.

"Come back to bed," he ordered through a yawn, and then disappeared down the hall, stretching and rubbing his ear as he walked. Severus hesitated briefly, casting a glance at Petunia, who was still blanched and a bit shaky. With a slight nod from her, he retreated back to the room and the bed and Harry's warm body.

"When will your cousin and uncle return?" Severus asked as he slid under the blankets, which were still vaguely warm.

"Oh...they'll probably go run errands since they're already out; no use wasting gas on two trips, after all. I'd say that they won't be home until about eleven or so, one if Vernon 'stops by the office' -a.k.a., sends Dudley to a movie and goes to a bar." Harry yawned again and snuggled back into the blankets.

"Maybe you should speak with your aunt before they return?"

"I already talked to Dudley last night," Harry replied.

"How did he take it?"

"He was a little shocked, but he was fine. Said he was going to think about it and would give me his answer tomorrow afternoon. Maybe we will talk to Petunia though; give her a little heads-up and time to think over how she's going to handle Vernon." Severus nodded and might have said more, but Harry had already drifted back to sleep. With a small sigh, Severus curled around him again and tucked his head against the curve of Harry's neck. He wouldn't go back to sleep, but he was reveling in the feel of having someone close to him again.

T.B.C

in the final installment of chapter thirty: ( a teaser ) Harry talks to Petunia, Dudley decides, the topic is broached to Vernon and a devestating decision is made. And a VERY happy ending. 


	31. Chapter Thirty B

Okay…yes, it's been a long time since I put the first part of chapter thirty up, and I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I haven't really had time to do much and I wanted this chapter to be great. I hope it measure up.

Warning: toward the end of the chapter is a "racy" scene. It's not all that graphic, but if it's deemed too graphic, I would really appreciate it if someone would warn before reporting my story and getting my account deleted. In fact, I would appreciate it A LOT.

Anyways, enjoy and feedback would be much appreciated!

THIRTY (b)

Harry woke to the feeling of being watched. He turned lazily toward his husband and smiled sleepily.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked through a yawn, stretching slowly in the slight space.

"Not long. But then, you haven't been asleep that long either," Severus answered quietly, head tipped slightly to one side. "Only about an hour, actually," he clarified.

"Oh." Harry yawned again and then sighed as he pulled himself up. "Guess we better get up... go talk to Petunia." He made a distasteful face and stretched again, catlike, until his back cracked several times. Severus remained on the bed, watching Harry silently as he dressed.

"Did you know you can be a little creepy when you do that?" Harry asked conversationally.

"What?"

"Stare at me like that." Harry rounded on him abruptly and raised an eyebrow. Severus averted his eyes and mumbled an apology as he pulled himself, remarking silently on his age as his knees popped loudly upon standing. He growled softly and darted his eyes in Harry's direction, but the boy didn't seem to have heard the noise, or had ignored it.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Harry said with a pleasant smile before leaving the room. Severus sank back to the bed and buried his head in his hands, scrubbing mercilessly at his –admittedly- greasy hair. He didn't remember exactly when Harry Potter's opinion of him had become important, but somewhere along the lines it had and he decided silently to start taking better care of himself… start looking more his age rather than carelessly culturing a much older look.

When Severus finally made it downstairs, Harry had seated his aunt at the table and was proceeding to cook her breakfast. She had a coffee cup between her hands and was up on the edge of her seat, clutching the cup with enough force to turn her knuckles white.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dursley," Severus greeted with a smile as he took a seat opposite her. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, quite well," she said quickly, though it was obvious by the circles under her eyes that she hadn't slept well at all. Severus nodded graciously and picked up the paper. It was a little disconcerting to see pictures that wouldn't move, and he hated it every time he did… they looked so lifeless and flat.

"What would you like for breakfast, Severus?" Harry asked, setting a plate in front of his aunt.

"Tea, if there's any to be had-" Severus started, by a cup was lowered in front of him before he'd even closed his mouth.

"Earl Grey, two sugars, no cream," Harry recited, winking at him quickly, his eyes dancing with mirth at the shock on Severus' face; he hadn't been aware that they boy had paid that much attention to his daily routine.

"Thank you," he said, a little baffled.

"Anything else?"

"No… why don't you come sit down?" Severus offered, pulling out the seat next to him. Petunia glanced up a little nervously as Harry sat, stirring a cup of tea. There was strained silence for a minute and then Harry finally pushed his cup and saucer away and took a deep breath.

"Aunt Petunia?" he prodded. She looked up sharply, almost guiltily. "We need to speak to you about something." Her face drained of color and her eyes darted quickly to Severus' face.

"How was your shopping trip with Helen, by the way?" Severus interjected, trying to break the mood and ease into the topic.

"Oh… well, Octavius wasn't feeling well and so she had to take a rain check."

"Ah." Silence fell again and then Harry made a ruffled noise.

"This might shock you a bit, but you have to just listen before you act, okay?" Petunia's eyes opened wide and began to dart again, giving her the appearance of a startled horse ready to bolt.

Slowly, Harry began to explain the situation.

"I…I get a second chance?" Petunia asked breathlessly before Harry had even finished.

"Yes. You and Dudley."

"And Dudley as well?" Harry nodded and his aunt looked to Severus for confirmation, which he gave quickly. Shockingly, she burst into great wailing sobs and threw her head onto the table where she continued to make the most graceless sounds.

"Aunt Petunia…" Harry tried carefully, reaching across the table to lightly touch her bony arm. She made a loud snorting noise and caught Harry's hand quickly.

"I'm so-" Whatever she may have been about to say was cut off by the front door opening and Vernon and Dudley trooping into the house, and Harry winced rather dramatically. Petunia wiped her nose on her sleeve and brushed at her cheeks before a purely malicious look came to her face and she stood up so fast that she knocked the chair over.

"What was that?" Vernon nearly roared as he careened into the room. "Did the boy upset you, Petunia darling?" he asked immediately, and then paled at seeing Severus sitting calmly next to 'the boy' with one leg crossed carelessly over the other and an open newspaper in front of him.

"Vernon! We need to talk! Right now!"

"What is it?" Vernon asked, his voice concerned, but his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Sit down!" Petunia demanded, jabbing a finger inelegantly toward a chair.

"You too, Dudley!" she commanded, almost forcibly, when her son tried to escape. With a dejected sigh, he took a seat at one end of the table, his eyes darting toward Harry briefly. Harry shrugged; this was not how he'd intended this to happen, but Petunia was on a rampage, and he knew full well that there was no stopping her when she got into one of her commanding moods.

Harry mouthed, "Have you made up your mind?" to Dudley who nodded reluctantly and then slowly gave his cousin the thumbs-up sign, bringing a slight smile to Harry's face.

"What's going on, you two!" Vernon demanded harshly, having witnessed the exchange.

"Dudley and I are leaving!" Petunia announced suddenly. Her shrill pronouncement left the room in utter silence.

"You're _what_!"

"You heard me, we're _leaving_! We don't have to put up with you anymore! Ever!" she declared forcefully, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her husband a triumphant smirk.

"Excuse me!" Vernon exploded, moving his sizable mass with a surprising amount of speed in the process of standing up. The chair scrapped noisily against the floor and Petunia winced out of habit, but held her ground. "And who's going to take care of you? The boy?" he asked incredulously, his thumb jabbing toward Harry. Petunia seemed to loose a little of her wind at that point and looked at Harry dubiously. Though not pleased with the prospect of putting up with her, Harry nodded.

"As a matter of fact," Severus calmly interrupted. "We'd be quite pleased to have you at the manor. And tuition won't be a problem of course."

"Tuition?" Vernon asked, still too shocked to be really angry. "What tuition? Tuition for what!"

"Why, wizarding school, of course!" Petunia declared defiantly. If there was anything she could have said to get Vernon fired up, that was it. His shoulders raised and swallowed his short neck, and pushed his multiple chins up around his chubby face. His face went from red to purple to an unholy shade of indigo in a matter of seconds and Petunia was backing up quickly.

Seeing the problem develop, Severus quickly froze Vernon in place just as he was reaching toward his wife with both hands, his fingers curled as if to strangle her. Thoroughly terrified, Petunia had backed herself against the wall and was shaking helplessly.

"You're husband obviously needs time to calm down. Why don't you two go and pack and we'll leave immediately," Severus suggested.

"Oh, no… we can't be ready to go _now_," Petunia protested weakly, still eyeing Vernon's frozen form with utter terror.

"Why not?" Harry asked tensely, also watching Vernon carefully.

"We need time to pack… anything we leave here we won't ever see again!"

"Certainly we can replace-" Severus started.

"No, no, no!" She shook her head stubbornly. Harry rolled his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose; when Petunia was frightened, she became very stubborn and liked to stick to things that were safe, and leaving everything she'd known for years would be very unsafe.

"It wouldn't hurt him to stay like that…would it?" Harry asked quietly. Severus raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask 'are you serious?'

"No… it wouldn't hurt at all, though I dare say he'd be a bit stiff-"

"Can you be ready to leave by the morning, aunt Petunia?" Harry asked briskly, turning away from the gruesome sight his uncle made.

"Yes, I suppose we could… but… must we _leave_ him there?" she squeaked, poking the tip of her finger in her husband's direction. Severus levitated him without another word and Harry led him down the hall to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Lets see how you like it," he muttered, finding some small amount of satisfaction in locking his uncle into what had been his home for eleven years.

As soon as he heard the chair hit the floor, Dudley knew something very bad was about to happen. His father seemed to sense it to and he stretched his fat legs out as far as they would go in an effort to bring him into the kitchen faster.

"What was that?" Dudley winced and reluctantly followed his father into the kitchen where Harry, Severus and his mother were gathered around the table. Mother had her fists on her hips and was thrusting her chin forward so that she vaguely resembled an emaciated bit bull, and Harry had an expression on his face that told Dudley immediately what had happened. He took a few controlled breaths and started to back out of the room; he'd made his decision, but he hadn't wanted it all to come out this way. However, his escape was thwarted as his father moved out of the way, exposing him to his mother's line of sight. She ordered him to sit and he slowly did so, looking to Harry for something –anything- to tell him that his mother hadn't reacted badly and she wasn't about to give a lecture on how the freaks were trying to steal her baby boy away.

At Harry's mouthed question, he slowly nodded and brought one pudgy hand above the rim of the table so he could give Harry a thumbs-up, though he knew that if push came to shove and it was Harry wanted him to go, and his parents wanting him to stay, he would stay.

Therefore, he was astonished when his mother declared, "Dudley and I are leaving!" The world dropped into slow motion and Dudley watched the scene between his parents unfold with a distant sort of fascination one might pay to a motion-picture scene. In fact, he didn't become fully aware again until his father had been frozen and his mother was arguing that they couldn't leave now.

Dudley was actually shaking as he pushed away from the table and stood up… he was leaving –_they _where leaving! His heart started beating hard against his ribcage and his eyes darted helpless from one end of the room to other, seeking some unknown phantom to jump out and pull him into some dark abyss.

In the end, no phantom came and the room didn't grow teeth and swallow him whole. Still in something of a daze, he watched as his father was locked into the cupboard and the complacently let Harry lead him upstairs so he could begin packing.

"Great Merlin," Harry moaned, stretching until he felt his back crack. "What a day! Not how I wanted this to happen… but what's done is done." Severus said nothing as he sat down and pulled of his socks. Harry flopped down next to him and stepped on the toe of one sock so he could pull his foot out before repeating the other. He rolled onto the bed with a great yawn and immediately burrowed under the blankets.

"You're aunt is… tedious," Severus said finally, forcing his jaw to unclench. He had tried to be nice, he had tried to play the gentlemen, he had tried to get away from his bastard persona, but the woman was worse than Longbottom! Harry laughed and pulled himself up so he was sitting behind his husband.

"She's an annoying bitch; you can say it, really," Harry promised, setting his chin on Severus' shoulder.

"She's an annoying bitch," Severus repeated almost immediately and with enough venom to send Harry into another fit of muffled laughter.

"Nox," Severus muttered through his teeth before pushing his young husband onto the bed and climbing over him to get to his wall spot.

"Last night…" Harry murmured quietly after the room had been silent for several minutes.

"What?" Severus asked, hardly awake.

"This is likely the last night I will ever spend at the Dursleys… in this rickety little bed… in this _room_… the last night you and I have to be so close." At his side Severus stiffened and then withdrew immediately, turning so he was facing the wall and pushing himself up close to it.

"My apologies if I was making you uncomfortable," he said faintly over one shoulder. Silence fell again and then Harry slowly turned so he was facing his husband's back and wrapped his arms around him.

"You weren't making me uncomfortable," Harry whispered against Severus' neck. "I just thought… you know, we don't even share a bed other than this…and even if we did, there are no beds at the manor this small unless they belong to a house elf." Severus stiffened again in his arms and made a motion to shrug him off. "Oh, stop being so childish! I'm making an attempt, here," Harry growled, though he wasn't that angry. Severus stopped trying to get away from him, but he didn't relax.

"What I _mean_ to say is…" he paused, took a breath and closed his eyes. "Maybe we could stay like this," he whispered, his words barely audible.

"What?" Severus asked, disbelieving what he'd heard.

"I know it's stupid… I'm sorry… I just thought, you know, if you wanted to… maybe we could move back into the master suite. Or something." A heavy silence descended on them and then Severus slowly rotated in Harry's arms. The light filtering in through the window was just enough to show the outlines of his husband face and he squinted, attempting to see some deceit or insincerity.

"You're serious," he decided finally, his voice filled with a tentative wonder.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I've… grown kind of fond of you…and all," Harry confessed with a crooked grin.

"You've-" Severus stopped and began to laugh. It was a young, soft, delicate sound that probably wouldn't have been pinned to Severus Snape in a million years. Just when Harry was starting to get a little offended, Severus pulled him into what could only be termed a tentatively passionate kiss and Harry moaned as he wrapped his arms tighter around Severus' neck and pulled him closer.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted that," he confessed when the other man released him for air.

"You have?" Severus asked, obviously shocked.

"I'm _fifteen_," Harry reminded him and Severus laughed again. Harry quickly decided that, though he could get used to hearing his husband laugh, he liked his lips more and pulled Severus back to him.

They stayed that way for a long time, caught up in the sensation, in the concept of just lying on Harry's little bed and kissing like _teenagers,_ for lack of a better word. Finally, Harry pushed his hips forward just slightly until he encountered his husband's apparent interest. A shot of electric pleasure pulsed through his body and his whimpered into Severus' mouth; the sound was barely out of his mouth though before Severus pulled away sharply and pushed Harry's hips away.

"Rushing," he panted between breaths, holding Harry at arms length. God… it had been so long…

"Not rushing," Harry protested, pulling Severus into the middle of the small bed and rolling on top of him. Actually they were rushing by quite a bit; this was only the second time they'd been in the same bed since the hellish week surrounding their wedding and certainly the first time they'd done anything remotely intimate, but sometimes rushing could be good… and Harry wanted like he'd never wanted anything before in his life.

"Harry…" Severus objected weakly.

"Just this," Harry promised, rocking against his husband slowly. Severus hissed at the long-forgotten sensation of a living body moving against him and arched up slowly. "Tell me you don't want this," Harry said by way of providing Severus an out; his body stilled for a moment and Severus whimpered again; he knew they should stop, on some level even wanted to stop, but his contact-starved body was betraying him and he shook his head even as his hips began to thrust upwards slowly, almost of their own accord.

Harry appeared to need no further encouragement and hastily pushed his husband's nightgown up and hurriedly removed the remaining layers between them. The room fell silent but for the soft sound of heavy pants and flesh moving against flesh. It lasted only a few minutes and then Severus was shuddering as he climaxed, the wave of sensation spreading from his groin to his fingertips and toes, making both curl and clutch at the sheets. He fell limp as the onslaught passed and just concentrated on breathing while Harry continued to thrust against him, Severus' seamen providing the lubrication they had both been too feverish to hunt down and greatly speeding the process. He came shortly after, shoving his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming aloud, and then just collapsing bodily upon his husband.

They remained like that for moment, both just trying to breath as they slowly sorted out which part belonged to whom and prepared for motion. The wet sucking sound their bodies made in parting brought a blush to Harry's face and yet another laugh from Severus as he cast a cleaning charm and they rearranged themselves to make the most use out of the bed.

"Sorry," Severus whispered finally as he began drifting off to sleep. Harry tipped his head slightly and waited for an explanation. "It's been," Severus cleared his throat and Harry was amazed to feel his cheeks heating where they touched his husband's, "a _very_ long time-" Harry cut him off with a soft laugh and a finger over his lips.

"Don't worry about it," he ordered softly, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his husband's nose.

Epilogue

Dudley looked around his room slowly. He'd hardly taken anything but clothing a few little odds and ends; his electronics and electrically operated toys wouldn't have a place in the wizarding world and it was probably time that he leave them behind and grow up anyways. The few things he had packed had been piled up with the multitude of things his mother had deemed absolutely necessary and then they were actually reduced to a package small enough to fit in his mother's over-night bag.

"Dudley?" He turned to find Harry standing in the doorway and nodded to say he was coming. With a last glance at his room, he turned and walked out. As he passed the hallway to the front door, his father was being removed from the cupboard, but he didn't stay around to watch him revived; instead, he walked out to where his mother was waiting by the limo and climbed in. Harry joined them a moment later and then a monstrous shriek was heard from inside the house and Severus was stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

As the limo door was closed, Vernon Dursley thundered out of the house with a crazed look on his face that would have put a demon to shame, but they were pulling away before the man could gather his wits and charge after him. He pounded after them for less than a block before he forced to stop and clutch his side.

Dudley watched out the back window as Vernon Dursley and four Privet drive faded into the distance and was swallowed by the dark, gloomy cloud of Past.

Fin.

A/N: Long, bumpy journey, huh? I had originally meant this to be very much a funny, make no sense, short little fic, but (as many of you have noticed) it's evolved quite a bit. I do want to revise it so it's a little more consistent (I will leave up the original for those of you who enjoyed Draco and Ron shouting their contract out in the middle of dinner) and I will be writing a sequel (eventually) which will be a great deal darker than its older brother.

In other news: I haven't forgotten Mermidian Silke and I've decided not to retire my Come What May series, so I'll be working on those. I will also be posting and (hopefully) updating All I Am, and trying to work on the rest of my neglected little ficies. Thank you all for sticking with me through this long tedious process: I APPRECIATE YOU (and your reviews) SO MUCH!


	32. NEW NOTE

AN UPDATE!!

For those of you with this on update notification:

No, a new chapter has not been added to this story. BUT! The first chapter of the REVISION of this story is now up, under the same name. Please, please, read and review; if the revision is falling short of the original... well, I have some problems, don't I?

Lady Shadow


End file.
